Price To Play
by TheDude47
Summary: Troy thought he had a pretty good life good friends and a good athletic ability but he has no idea that teenage drama can add a whole new mix to things Troypay Eventually minor adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Price To Play

**Price To Play**

I don't own High School Musical or any of its character.

**Sharpay woke up excited to get to school early that day her and Troy were suppose to drive together that day. I know what you're thinking no there not dating just really good friends in fact they've been friends since they were practically born since their parents were good college friends. She frantically threw on clothes she didn't know why but lately she had a feeling like she had to impress Troy. Halfway through her closet the doorbell rang.**

"Ryan, Can you get that!" Sharpay scream echoed through the mansion that was called their house.

**Ryan ran downstairs and opened the door to reveal the one and only Troy Bolton**.

"Hey how's it going man" Ryan and Troy both exchanged some manly handshake

**The two got closer after the lava springs incident in fact all the wildcats had and Sharpay just kinds sneakily slid in there too I mean since their parents had dinner practically every weekend they decided they might as well get along and pretty soon their friendship got a lot stronger than it ever was when they were kids.**

"Nothing much ,and don't worry I'm pretty sure she's almost done dressing you can go up there and check if you'd like." Ryan passed him and went out the front door so he could pick up Kelsi since they were now a couple.

**Troy climbed the long circular staircase until the reached the familiar door that was painted a hot pick color. He opened the door since he never knocked and once again caught her half naked debating which pair of clothes to put on. Troy knew it was wrong but ever since he barged in here a couple weeks ago she didn't really seem to care if he saw her or not of course he did however after all he is a guy. He quickly snuck behind her and put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.**

"I think you would look HOT in that one right there." He couldn't help but laugh at the small blonde in front of him who had a face of pure fright.

"Troy!" She turned around and smacked him right in the face. She grabbed a shirt and covered herself quickly. "What the hells wrong with you can't just barge into my room."

"I'm sorry Pay' I just thought it would be funny" He put on his little pout hoping he would get away with it.

"Fine whatever, just hand me that shirt over there" Troy smirked an idea popping into his head.

"Okay if your drop that shirt that's covering you right now" Those simple words received a shoe hitting him square in the face.

"Troy! Your such a perv" Troy wondered why she was being so bitchy today and just decided maybe it was that time of the month so he apologized and told her he'd wait downstairs for her.

"Ugh I can't believe he saw me like this it's not like he hasn't before it's just…. Ugh why does he give me butterflies now every time I see him it wasn't like this before. She thought to herself while he was remembering what drew them together a couple of months before.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sharpay was lying on her bed after she received the news that her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer and had to be taken to a special facility in New York to receive treatment and her father had gone with her to make sure everything was okay. Meanwhile Ryan had gone to unwind with his wildcats friends and she had no one to unwind with so she stayed home and laid in bed wondering why this was happening to her. Just then the door to her room opened to reveal the East High Basketball standing there with a look of hurt and pity in his eyes._

"_Hey" he said so soft and coy he was surprised she even heard him._

"_What do you want Bolton, You here to see if the Ice Queen does have feeling . . . Huh... because I do Troy I can hurt too." She said in tears she tried but she just couldn't hold them in any longer._

_Troy took this opportunity and sat down next to her and tried to hold her but she just brushed him away she didn't him she didn't need anyone._

"_Damn It Sharpay I'm trying here." He stood up facing her with glaring eyes.  
_

"_Well I don't need you too why don't you just hang out with your group of people and leave me the hell alone she stood up dangerously close to him._

"_Look my parents they uh well they told me they were going to New York and I asked them why then they told about… your mom and what's going to happen. Then Ryan came over and started crying so I came up here to check if you were okay." He said with such sincerity in his voice it was hard to be mad at him._

" _So you came here just so you could report back to your little posse that I'm human is that it fine tell them whatever you want Bolton" venom lacing her voice with every word that came off of her tongue._

_She got ever closer to troy and started hitting him not hard but he could tell she was trying to rid herself of some of the pain she had inside of her just waiting to be released._

"_Why is this happening to me why…just tell me why.." tears were now streaming off her face as she stopped hitting troy and just fell into his embrace and he held her tight almost as if he were afraid she would fall if he let go of her._

"_Sharpay…" he knew there was nothing he could say to try and make her feel better so he just held and took her over to the bed to try and help her lay down and he went to lie there with her still holding her while she kept crying._

"_Troy" she whispered into his ear making him tingle she was after all a very good looking girl if not for her ice queen attitude he was sure guys would never stop asking her out._

"_Yeah Pay' wha-" she cut him off by pressing her lips against his._

_He couldn't turn her down since he wasn't with Gabriella anymore there was no reason why this couldn't go on so he quickly responded and but the innocent kiss soon turned into a heated make out session. He didn't even realize her fingers digging into the hem of his shirt trying to take it of until she had it completely off his body. He wanted to say something anything but once her lips attacked his again he was at a loss for words. He could feel sexual tension grow between the two and he could feel an oh so familiar feeling in his lower body but he had never been with a girl so he was just a little nervous. She pulled off her shirt and put Troy's hand on her breast. He didn't even know what was happening but he knew he was just enjoying the feeling but the saying chivalry is dead isn't entirely true after he heard her say something that struck in him every noble part of his body.  
_

"_Troy" She breathed "Make me forget"_

_He couldn't do this to her he would be taking advantage of her and no girl deserves this not even Sharpay so he pried himself off of her and kept her still so she wouldn't try to jump on him and then he would never be able to stop what she has started._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_We can't do this Sharpay you're just angry and confused right now"_

"_Don't… Don't you want me?" new tears were forming of her eyes._

"_Are you kidding me your gorgeous but this… it can't happen at least not now okay?"_

_Once the heat of the moment left Sharpay found herself cuddled against Troy feeling disgusted at herself for trying to use sex as a way of taking away the pain she was feeling deep in her heart. She kissed Troy on the cheek so she would have his attention._

"_Thank You Troy" she said in a loving way._

"_Why"_

"_For taking care of me"_

_He smirked in his usual cute way. "Your Welcome Pay"_

_Pay' that was her new name he was the only person who ever called her that and she was glad for it was a way of saying they had a bond no one else had and only they shared._

_**-Flashback-**_

**She pried away from her day dream finally put on her clothes and went out the door to meet troy and hop In his car.**

"Took Your Time" He said slightly annoyed

**She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek it was moments like this that he treasured even if it was just a little peck on the cheek or grabbing his hand he loved it he loved her but she would never know he never wanted her to know he didn't want to ruin this bond that they had going for them right now.**

"I'm sorry I was having a crappy morning" she smiled at him

"It's fine I got my reward for getting a quick peek at what no one has before." She rolled her eyes and smacked his on the chest before settling in and putting on her seatbelt.

**They got to school just on time and they both hopped out the car and went to their usual routine of laughing and holding hands on the way in. when they got into the hallway since their lockers were right next to each other they were able to get their books without having to leave the others side. By this time the rest of the wildcats had caught up to them and started to socialize.**

"Troy" Chad ran up to troy and did their usual manly hug along with the rest of the basketball team.

"So Sharpay we going to the spa this weekend come with us it'll be fun" Taylor ecstatic since she started working she never got any days off till this week so she was sure she was going to use her off days to their full extent.

"When have I ever turned down the spa"

**After the bell rung they all got to their homeroom which surprisingly was still Ms. Darbus. **

"Well students we have a new student this year he will be joining us from California his name is Dean Thomas"

**Darbus moved a little bit to the left and the student came out from behind her a tan boy with blond hair and a medium build came out the guys new him he tried out for the basketball during off season he was actually really good he ranked up there with Troy and Chad and was selected Vice Captain when Troy wasn't present. One thing Troy didn't really like about him was he was a player well not actually a player girls drooled over him but he actually told them that the way he was raised he picked his girlfriends really carefully so they would actually last and not just a quick little fling so Troy couldn't really hate the guy for having morals and being decent towards girls but he saw where his eyes were looking and he didn't like it one bit. After all dean's eyes were directed towards the beautiful blond sitting 2 rows behind Troy.**

"Miss Evans" Darbus' eyes quickly glanced on Sharpay.

"Yes Ms. Darbus" She replied not breaking the staring game with Dean.

"Would you please help Dean familiarize himself with the school here and your can sit next to Sharpay Dear" she glanced at Dean.

**Dean made his way towards Sharpay and extended his hand and she took it he looked her in the eyes before bringing her hand towards his lips and kissing the top of her hand **

"It's a Pleasure Miss Evans" Sharpay was blushing profoundly since half the class was looking at her direction wishing they could in her shoes.

**And there stood Troy eyes focused and annoyed he so wished that it was his older brotherly protective side that was coming up in his eyes but he knew better he knew what he was feeling he was feeling nothing but bitter cold jealously. After the class was over Dean and Sharpay walked out of the class still laughing and flirting with each other when they reached the other part of the gang.**

"So Dean how do you like it so far." Taylor asked trying to get to know his a little more.

"Well it's a little bigger than my old school but I thing I'm going to like East High just fine after all the girls here are beautiful." He winked towards Sharpay and she blushed.

Troy was getting furious "How many times can a girl blush" he thought to himself. "She blushed already a dozen times who the hell does this guy think he is."

"Actually thought Sharpay I don't really know my way around so could you show me where everything is at I don't want to get lost on my first day."

"Bullshit" Troy whispered to himself when Dean came to try out for the team Troy and the rest of the team took him on a freaking 3 hour tour of the school he probably knew it better than his new house by now.

"Sure I'll help you" Sharpay beamed at him.

**The day went by and Troy found himself not being able to focus on anything especially at practice he had missed almost every free throw and he had not been able to complete a pass the entire day coach took him off and named Dean captain for the rest of the practice.**

"All right who is it?" Coach Bolton asked his son

"Wait what?"

"C'mon Troy only the female race can get a man not only riled up but also make him worthless to the world around him so who is it?"

"Just a girl I've seen around today"

**Coach saw from the corner of his eye that Sharpay was in the gym watching them practice since she just got there and always walked Troy to his car so he could take her home but today he saw the new captain staring quite intently at the petite blond and vice versa.**

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde who's known you for almost your entire life would it."

"Wha- No I mean… look can we just talk about this at home." Troy just wanted to go home and forget all of this ever happened.

**When practice was over Troy got changed and took a shower only to see Dean talking with Sharpay and of course what else had she done the entire day…Blush and laugh at every single thing he had to say. Troy was getting quite fed up and Coach saw this so he called Dean over to try and familiarize him with the game plans they usually had. Troy took this opportunity and silently thanked his father went over to the blonde so he could drive her home before Dean asked to.**

"So Ready" Tory asked and held out her hand so she could take it. She took it and smiled.

**The ride home was not awkward at least not for Sharpay she sat reminding herself of what a guy Dean was nice and noble all in one she Day dreamed about the entire ride to her house. Troy saw this and decided to break the silence.**

"So… your getting pretty close to Dean"

"Yeah he's amazing" She sighed dreamily Troy wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

**They finally arrived at her house and she just looked at Troy and smiled.**

"I know this is a little to much to ask but since were really good friends you know could you find out if maybe Dean has someone back home or if he likes me." She asked shyly

**She was right it was way too much to ask of him.**

"Um yeah I could ask him err find out if you want to be discreet"

She leaned over and kissed troy on the cheek and hugged him as well as she could since she was wearing her seat belt "Oh Thank you so much Troy you're the best." She hurriedly got out of his car "Pick me up tomorrow" She asked of course he just nodded his head. "Bye Love ya"

**Those simple words meant the world to him if only she knew.**

"Love you too Pay" and he just thought this day really sucks if only he knew what tomorrow would bring

This is only my second fan fic so take it easy okay this one I toned it way down on the sexual preferences kay' anyway if you like review so I can know if you want me to continue or not thanks and please review and I know the story is going kinds slow but the drama gets a lot better I have the next few chapters already written so just review and you'll have them.


	2. Another Day

Troy grabbed Sharpay by the thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist he loved the feeling she gave him the adrenaline his hands made their way to the bottom of her skirt and she he wanted this for so long so make her his and troy lied her down on

_Troy grabbed Sharpay by the thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist he loved the feeling she gave him the adrenaline his hands made their way to the bottom of her skirt and she he wanted this for so long so make her his and troy lied her down on the bed and then swiftly got on top of her and pulled a condom from his back pocket she nodded and he smirked knowing things were finally going his way._

_Sharpay moaned "Ohhh Dean"_

_Troy thought he was going crazy "What The Fu—"_

_Suddenly he was taped to a chair and forced to watch shaprya and dean took his place on top of her and a sudden ringing sound got louder and louder until……RING!!_

"AHHHHH" Troy woke up sweating up a frenzy he shut off the annoying alarm clock and looked at the time 5 minutes till Sharpay was suppose to get picked up.

"Ah piss" Troy cursed as he just picked up random clothes he had on the floor sniffed them then threw them on himself and he got in his car and made his way to the house he knew all to well.

**By the time Troy got there Sharpay was already waiting for him sitting on the curb with a face and a glare that could kill lions. Troy stopped the car got out and opened the door for her it was the least he could do since he made her wait for such a long time even though it was less than 3 minutes but Sharpay liked to be precise.**

"So how did you sleep" Troy asked trying to cut the tension since school was more than 10 minutes away.

**She didn't answer she just looked at him like he was crazy and she knew what she was about to tell him would probably kill him but he had to know and she needed to finally let go of Troy he was never going to be her and she needed to take this opportunity with Dean so she wouldn't wind up alone in case he was the one she couldn't sit and wait around for Troy to finally come around.**

"Hey Troy" Sharpay asked coyly

"Yeah Pay" he glanced smirking at her with the face she grew to love.

"Um listen I'm just going to get a ride with someone else from now on okay" She was glad it was finally off her chest.

"Wait Pay' listen I'll never be late again okay I'm sorry its just a had a horrible dream and just –" He started rambling but she had cut him off.

"No its not that its just someone asked to take me to school and who was I to say no"

"Oh" he was still a little heartbroken his highlight of the day was driving his beautiful best friend to school everyday. "I understand if Ryan wants to drive to school from now on I mean he is your brother-

"It's not Ryan" she replied quickly while looking at her lap clearly not wanting to continue.

"Your Mom?" she shook her head. "Your Dad?" she still shook her head "Um Your second cousins twice removed brother in law?" she laughed at his cute way of asking a question but she still shook her head. "Then who I dare say is going to drive my best friend from now on?" he said in his best fancy stuck up voice but inside his head his mind and his conscience were having an all out war.

"Please do not be the worst four letter name…PLEASE!!" he thought to himself

"Dean" she said simply

"Mother Fuc-" A car quickly honked at them because Troy had lost control of the car but he swiftly got back to the right lane and let out a sigh of relief.

"Troy what's wrong"

"I had the worst cramp just now" he replied codly but she knew he was trying to hide the fact that this was bothering him. They arrived to the school shortly after neither wanting to speak.

"Listen if this bothers you I can-"

"Why would this bother me Pay" he cut her off

"I don't know I just know you've been picking me up since you got your license and you're my best friend." She told him flat out

"Exactly… Were just friends nothing else Sharpay." With that he got out of the car.

**She didn't know what hurt more the honest truth that they were friends and that they were always going to be friends and nothing more or the fact that he had called Sharpay something he hadn't done since that night she found out her mother had cancer.** **She went inside and stopped at her locker not sure if she wanted** **to face Troy right now she wanted to unwind with Taylor since Taylor knew about her crush on Troy and told her to act on it but she had been to coy and didn't want to be rejected. She knew she had to go or she'd be late so she quickly walked by Darbus' desk and sat down in the back away from the wildcats more importantly away from Troy. Troy didn't seem fazed by this and he ignored it and went right back to talking to the basketball team. But her world seemed to light up when Dean arrived and sat next to her.**

"I don't believe it Miss Evans how can a girl so beautiful as you be sitting by herself" He said with such confidence Troy was sure his ego was visible.

**All Sharpay did was blush profoundly something about this boy had her wound up on his finger. Troy wasn't impressed by Dean he fooled himself into thinking he was the most desirable boy in the entire school which was true but only because Dean just got here he was scared since he already lost his best friend to her he was afraid that he would lose his reputation too. Chad also knew about Troy's feelings for Sharpay and he saw the death glares he was throwing at Dean and decided to talk to him.**

"Your going to burn a hole in his back if you keep staring" he replied smirking at his best friends actions

"Good I hope he dies from the damages"

"Listen Troy she won't fall for him okay she's too good for that. Troy thought to himself

"Every girl has fallen for him already he so perfect" Troy gritted through his teeth

"Troy… what's wrong if for some strange she does go out with him he won't have sex with her in the back of his car get her pregnant and skip town. Chad told his worrying friend.

**Troy forgot about the possibility of that if they did go out they could have sex he couldn't bear the thought of someone other than him having sex with Sharpay for the first time in her life.**

"He's a good guy Troy he's really strong in his religious think about he doesn't drink or smoke he doesn't even cuss and every time we say a dirty joke he turns the other cheek and ignores us.

"That's not the point I don't want anyone with her." Troy whined

"You didn't even make a move did you think she was going to sit around and wait around for you is that what you think troy?" Chad was getting annoyed at Troy's antics now.

"Fine I'll see how things play out"

"That's all im asking man"

**The rest of the class went on and Troy glanced at the back of the class every so often just to make sure nothing was going on between the tow of them. The only time he was worried was when Darbus was talking about Romeo and Juliet and shrpay hand grazed over Dean's and kept it there and they stared at each other's eyes lovingly. It made Troy sick wishing just wishing he was in Dean's place so much he couldn't wait till Practice he was going to give Dean a piece of his mind they were scrimmaging today anyway offence versus defense so he was sure to be on defense today he couldn't wait…**

**It was final period and Troy was getting bored he couldn't keep focused anymore every time he would try to pay attention he would think of a beautiful blonde girl he was feeling so bad for that morning as soon as school was out he was sure to go apologize to her he needed her to know that he still loves her and that he doesn't want to ruin their friendship over something as stupid as carpooling. Finally school was out and Troy could go to practice and show Dean how much of a team player he could be. Too bad he wouldn't get the chance as soon as he got out of the class something a group of girls said grabbed his attention.**

"Can you believe he asked her out she totally doesn't deserve him that blonde witch."

"I know but he is so dreamy I her he's going to take Troy's Place as captain.

**Troy rushed down to the locker rooms to make sure he wasn't going crazy and imagining things he couldn't this couldn't be happening not to him he got everything he wanted didn't he I mean he was the Troy Bolton he was a king to East High not getting something he wanted opened his mind… he was spoiled he had everything friends and a great athletic gift and the thought of someone taking it away angered him beyond belief. By the time he got to the locker room Chad still wasn't there so he was wondering where he was but turns out the gossip wasn't in his head the gossip was real.**

"Man I guess I really lost my chance to get with her now" Zeke complained

"Man he is so lucky the things I would to that ass man Troy totally wasted his chance"

"You wish dude I bet you Troy is fuming right his best friends yeah right whose he fooling he looks at her ass more than he looks at her eyes."

**He couldn't take it anymore he rushed out of the locker rooms and into the hallway he was raging. He was scared but not of losing Sharpay no something more sinister his adrenaline was dangerous now he felt his blood pumping and the sigh beside his locker made his heart come to a complete stop….**

**To Be Continued**

**(Just kidding)**

**There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever had the pleasure of meeting more than Gabriella or any other girl there stood Sharpay and Dean not holding hands not hugging worse…Kissing suffocating themselves with something that could only be described as love. He couldn't take it anymore he charged out of that hallway he went anywhere, everywhere the rage had consumed him now he couldn't keep a straight vision anymore everything was clouded. He slammed into walls like a crazed person he just needed to take away the pain and his prayers were answered when someone slammed into his shoulder and who better to take out his anger than the school's wanna be gang members.**

"Why don't you watch it punk" the smallest of the group rose up to chests with Troy.

"Yeah man you better watch where your going next time" The biggest one said clumsily he didn't even seem a threat to Troy right now he had to weigh at least 250 lbs. but Troy didn't care the bigger they are the harder they fall he though.

"Why don't you watch where your going huh" Troy pushed the smallest boy hard so he tripped a couple of feet back.

**Troy needed the pain before he lost his rage so he found one of the 4 boys he knew and he knew that his mother was a prostitute so as much as Troy didn't want to be an ass he needed the fight he needed the thrill most importantly he needed to forget.**

"Hey Mark your mom still sucking dicks for 20 cents a pop" Troy simply laughed

**And that was all it took for judgment day to begin Mark ran towards Troy ready to smack him across the face but troy grabbed his punch and shoved him over while kneeing him in the stomach the smallest boy got up and rushed troy and got a couple good hits on his face but Troy was too Stoned with energy to feel anything to this point so he simply retaliated with a barrage of punches himself that sent the boy flying to the floor. The Crowd started to shout "FIGHT" over and over again and Troy Imagined himself being a Gladiator fighting in an arena sure he had been in a fight before but nothing so serious not 4 v 1 and him winning but he didn't care when one of the other boys drew a knife he still wasn't worried he simply broke his arm then kicked him in the shin sideways so it broke the leg. The last one was the best The biggest of the four he got a good punch across Troy's face and Troy had to admit he actually felt pain but he quickly forgot about it and stood up and started hitting the boy anywhere he could one of the boys stood up and started hitting Troy on the back. Troy saw a wrench on the ground and swung at the bigger of the two sending him flying to the floor. Then he hit the other boy so he was knocked unconscious so now troy could focus on the biggest one he didn't want to hit with the wrench he wanted to feel his face breaking beneath his knuckles so he swung once breaking the skin from his knuckles and he just kept swinging until the others boy face was blue and swollen by now the entire school had rushed over to see the commotion. The police had come after the faculty called them. Coach Bolton came over to try and reason with his son but it was over the damage was done and the fight was over. Troy was being hauled towards the police car and he caught a glimpse of his so called friends Chad with unknown in his eyes as too where his friends was. Gabriella and Taylor along with Kelsi with fear in their eyes. Ryan and the basketball team looked at him almost in awe or admiration as too how he could win a 4 v 1 fight. But the one he cared about the most was her and in her eyes he saw the one feeling he couldn't deal with right now in Dean's eyes he saw sadness and that was fine but her's were the only ones that mattered and in them he saw a feeling he can only call… Disgust**

Anyway I hoped you liked it like I said review and there will be more to be honest I really like this story I think its going somewhere but anyway if you want more just review and be prepared for a lot more drama so please review and ill get back to you.


	3. Life Changes

_Chapter 3_

sorry I made you guys wait

**Troy could do nothing but stare out of the bars on his jail cell while he waited for his dad to finish up writing the paperwork so he could get released since his dad was the local basketball coach and everyone knew him the judge helped Troy get released with a very low bail and not have to spend the night at county. The doors opened and Troy could only think that it was his father who came to yell at him again of slap him across the face but instead he saw a very familiar face a petite Blonde who was in his heart so much.**

"Hey" Sharpay said softly almost like she didn't want him to hear.

"uhuh" he mumbled not really wanting to talk to the person who he hated at that very moment.

"um what exactly happened Troy" she moved to grab his hand in-between the bars but he moved it away coldly.

"I think you should go home Sharpay theres bad people here.

"Bad people? I think your the worst here Troy"

**He pounded the bars with such force that she was startled and almost fell back but she looked up to see Troy's eyes filled with pain, Pain she couldn't tell.**

"What do you want Pay'" he sighed defeatedly

"I want you to tell me whats wrong we've been friends for such a long time why don't you tell me whats wrong"

"I Don't know watching you suck face with Mr. Wonderful just pushed me over the edge I guess.

"Oh my go- Troy is that it" **She grabbed his face with her hands and looked at him lovingly "**Your still my best friend Troy having a boyfriend won't change that."

"Are you dense Blondie I'm telling you I LOVE YOU!!" Troy's mind was screaming at him to say this but his body could only fight it back.

"Troy are you listening to me?"

"Go home Sharpay... you don't belong here." before she could respond Mr. Bolton walked in ready to get Troy out of there but he then caught sight of Sharpay and didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Don't Worry Jack I was just leaving... Bye Troy"

"peace" he simply waved her off not wanting to see the tears falling from her face he was in a bad place in his life he knew It he had to swallow his pride and let sharpay be happy with Dean or swallow his pain and completely shut her out of his life he chose to the the latter and that was a mistake.

**As Soon as he got home his Mother was crying quickly crushing him in a hug he could not come around to return he was just to tired emotionally he couldn't forget the fight with Sharpay and the choice he mad to cut her off from his mind he was just to angry at her he felt like she had betrayed him.**

**It was almost two months before Troy could come back to school the teachers were weary of him he couldn't play basketball anymore the school didn't want criminals on their basketball program and troy didn't feel like hanging out with the group cause that would mean Dean and Chad and the rest of them and he didn't want to go through all that trouble. Unfortunately the side of East high you didn't see was just on a different section of the school since troy had to take community service he met a guy there who told him about it naive and young Troy was the golden child of East High so he didn't know about it but now he did and most of his classes were there since the school thought of this part of the school as the reject section. Troy walked into his class to find stoners and gang members up the wazoo for the first time in his life he felt fear.**

"So your the white boy who beat the shit out of the gridiron gang eh" An asian looking kid who had a medium build and piercings above his left eyebrow.

**Troy didn't feel like talking to these people in fact he just wanted to leave but a hand on his shoulder made him feel fear he quickly turned around only to find his friend from Community Service a Hispanic male with a pretty big build for his age around 16 or 17.**

"Jeez Jose you made me piss my pants"

"Heh dont worry man the first day always the worst but don't worry this isn't jail okay its only bad and thats it theres not really any fights everything happens outside of school the gangs don't take care of there business here because then their opertaions are blown out of proportions and the administration kicks in and the cops come so you can relax.

"Wow for a minute I thought I needed to buy a ghat" Troy tried to act tough

**Jose laughed at his very crappy impression as they walked to their first class Jose introduced Troy to some of his friends and they took him in they didn't really treat him any different then they treated themselves but that was probably since Jose was the leader and Troy was his friends Troy recognized the Tattoos the had and discovered that they were in fact gang memebers but that didn't matter to him the only thing that mattered to him was not having to deal with the preps and jocks who would have shunned him for fighting so savagely and he couldn't deal with Sharpay and Dean right now he just couldn't...**

**Only a few more weeks passed and Troy had fit in almost perfectly not only were the Hispanics nice to him pretty much everyone else was it only took a little bit of getting to know him but along the way he had picked up a few bad habits for one the tattoo on his left shoulder and the piercings he got on his right ear. But the worst one had to be .. doing drugs he didn't really know how it happened he just picked up at a party and never let it go since.**

**The bell rung and all the students from the Reject section had to go into the cafeteria because of the fact that the blacktop had to be under construction and that was usually where they took their lunch since none of them really had money or at least money they wanted to spend they just brought something from home and ate it out there but now they were forced to at least eat in the lunch room and Troy could not help but feel nervous he had not even seen anyone from his old friends since the shunned him out well he shunned himself out but he didn't care he just wanted to be free from them and live out his life the way he wanted to live it out. It was Monday the first day of their new arrangements and he was making his way into the lunch room talking and joking with Jose on the way there.**

**Just as he imagined it the other students were informed of the Rejects coming to use their lunchroom but they didn't care and just like he though in the middle of the lunch room there was Sharpay, Dean, Chad, Taylor and the rest of them they hadn't seen him yet and thats the way he wanted it. Lunch went by fast and luckily none of his old friends had seen him or recognized him either way it was fine he was walking down the hallway until he reached his locker and stopped at it talking and joking at Jose came up beside him along with the rest of the gang until someone bumped into Victor making him raise his voice and go into his threating mode Victor wasn't going to do anything but you know you have to live up to your gang's reputation.**

"Watch were your going ese" He threatened

"Hey man listen I dind't watch were I was going sorry" the voice sounded familiar but Troy couldn't quite place it. Until he saw the blond hair girl standing next to him and realized it was someone who shouldn't even be there... Dean

"Give me your womans and ill think about it" The rest of the guys whistled and hollered but Dean narrowed his eyes and pushed Victor " Hey don't talk to her like that man"

**Dean was about to get in his face again until Troy stepped in since he was behind the crowd he was surprised to see that dean and sharpay had just about every single one of the basketball team and drama club member behind them what a great day he thought.**

"Troy" Dean asked almost as if he didn't know who he was and he couldn't with the piercings and tattoos the thing that gave it away was the hair no matter what Troy just couldn't touch the hair but he was wearing a bandanna over it.

"What are you doing here" he asked threateningly every one on Troy's side had heard why he was placed there and that there was a girl who broke his heart but that was about it nothing else Jose was the only who knew the whole story and who this girl was.

"Hey I was just walking and I bumped onto him I even apologized he insulter Shar-" Troy quickly cut him off by raising his hand

"Listen dude I don't give a shit" just go wherever your going before you get your ass kicked.

**Dean and his groupies left and so did Jose and the rest of them Troy himself was about to leave until he head a sniffle and looked to see a familiar blond gazing at him. Sharpay stepped up to him cupping his face and rubbing her thumb over his piercings then his tattoos and then she jumped into his arms and no matter how mad Troy was at her he loved her so he quickly reacted and locked his arms behind her waist and smelled in her scent.**

"I Missed you" Troy was the first to break the silence

"I Did too.. so much" she still loved him even if he did yell at her he did it had been almost 3 months since sharpay was able to hug Troy so she really didn't want to let go.

"Listen im uh.. im sorry for yelling at you.

"Don't worry I forgive you"

"Hey I know you've been separated from me for a while no but um you wanna come over my parents would love to have you there and um me too." Troy asked her softly

"Definitely Um I can't this weekend you know Dean is taking me on a date but how about the next" Tory seriously was hating Dean so much but he couldn't throw Sharpay out of his life again he just couldn't

"That'd be great Pay'"

**After they said they're goodbyes Troy walked into class the teachers noticed he just didn't care none of his new teachers cared they all really didn't even ant to be there since no one even listened to them.**

**It was the weekend finally but for Troy it meant I more week until he could find time to be with Sharpay again he missed her so much even though he blamed her for what had happened to him he still loved too bad he didn't know she felt the same way. Searching around his backpack he remembered after their embrace in school a couple of days ago she dropped her pink pen so he decided now was a good a time as any to go to her house and give it to her since both her parents were working already it was that Troy didn't like the Evans' it was just they would think Troy was deranged for trying to get their daughter her pen back at 7:00 in the morning.**

**By the time Troy got his crap together and drove down to Sharpay's he saw that both her parents were gone but there was another car there and it wasn't Ryan's so he had a good idea whose it was. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to come out when the door finally opened he assumed it was Sharpay.**

"Hey Pay' list-"

"O Troy man Sharpay's upstairs want me to get her?"

**Troy knew that voice but he really didn't want to look up there was Dean shirtless wearing nothing but boxers.**

"It's fine, It's fine maybe they were swimming or something" he said to himself

"Hey Dean who was it? EEP Troy... wait a minute" she squealed

**The only thing going through Troy's mind right now was** **Deans almost naked Sharpay is naked wearing only a blanket. Troy needed to get out of there quick before he lost it again he promised himself he wouldn't lose control not like last time.**

"Um it's fine just give this back back to Sharpay kay'"

"Um sure was...was that it just the pen?" Dean looked at him like he was a moron

"Yeah and tell her I said hello and what not"

**Troy got back in his Truck and sped down the street to Jose's he would now what was the remedy to this situation because right now Troy had the worst case of heart ache he had ever experienced**

"Hah sex till marriage my ass" he thought to himself

**BY the time he got to Jose's it was already full morning and the sun was out now. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see that when he was led in Jose didn't have any friends over or anything.**

"I thought you would've had a party or something last night"

"I Don't party everyday man I just party so the other peeps don't get pissed off and send a hit squad after me you know.

"Yeah I get you" Troy sighed clearly something was bothering him.

"Don't play this game with me man I know little blondie broke your heart again so tell me about it while playing with this death stick. Jose handed him some newly rolled weed.

"I don't know man I thought I had it good you know I went to go see her this morning and there was Dean-bastard he nailed her last night"

"Damn that sucks bro" he wasn't really paying attention to Troy but rather on the weed.

"So I don't care anymore hell maybe ill even join your guys' gang get some of the shit off my mind.

Something snapped in Jose "Don't, just don't man yeah your life is pretty crappy right now but you still have a life and thats what matters you got people behind you making sure you don't fall see me man I was never in this game to make it big I was in it to survive because thats all I can do is survive but once I have enough I'm out of the game for good"

"Yeah..."

**Troy spent the rest of the afternoon sulking what he thought Sharpay did last night. The image of her opening the door in almost nothing and Dean standing behind her it caused hurt in his heart he couldn't deny that but he promised himself no matter how much it hurt he wouldn't cut her out of his life again not again so he fell asleep on Jose's couch Jose saw him but he didn't care he just called his parents and told them troy was spending the night Jose went to his room and fell asleep all troy could dream about was her.**


	4. Ride The Wave

(Sorry it took so long to update I just been busy but please review!!! And in case u haven't noticed yes this story is somewhat real and no it didn't happened to me but someone close to me.)

**Troy was walking down the hallway until a certain blonde pulled him into an empty classroom she locked the door and looked him straight in the eye to him she looked dead sexy and all he wanted to do was kiss her on those pouty lips. **

"Hey Sharpay" Troy broke the silence.

"Troy! What you saw a couple days ago it wasn't what it seems okay."

"Sharpay I'm just your friend you don't have to explain anything to me"

"But just let me explain please"

_**Flashback**_

_Sharpay walked up to Dean's door when he opened it he greeted her with a kiss and a compliment on how pretty she looked today._

"_Happy to see me?" Sharpay spoke_

"_Always" Dean replied _

_After going outside to just stick their feet in the water just talking about their classes and how funny Darbus takes acting and musicals. But during all that fun Sharpay fell in and she had to go inside to dry off. Dean took her to his mom's room and let her change she screamed and Dean rushed in to make sure she was okay she screamed because of his hamster who had gotten loose he laughed but then realized Sharpay only had the beds cover to shield her._

"_Um well if your okay I'm just going to go."_

_But his legs didn't move and after as while they shifted closer and closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soon they were both on his parent's bed and Sharpay reached for his belt buckle._

"_Um Sharpay"_

"_Its okay I Want to"_

_He quickly pushed her off him softly and stood up. She looked hurt and confused._

"_Do you not want me?"_

"_Are you kidding me your gorgeous its just… I don't believe in sex before marriage._

_Ring Ring!_

"_I better get that."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"See it wasn't what it looked like it was just a big understanding".

**As Happy as Troy was for hearing the news he couldn't help but feel strange as to why she would have to explain anything to him after all they hadn't talked for almost 4 months.**

"Oh I guess that makes sense" Troy added dumbly

"Listen how about we skip we can go to the park and just talk like old times" Sharpay smiled at him.

**Sharpay and Troy both skipped their last 2 hours and drove to the park and sat on the same swing set they did when their friendship first took off.**

"Hey Pay"

"Yeah?" she turned to look at him and he almost gawked at he beauty but quickly got back on track.

"Um why did you feel you had to explain it to me I mean-"

"I know I just… feel like I had to you know I mean were really good friends Troy and you know how special I wanted my first time to be and Dean he reminded me of that promise so in a way I guess I have to thank him but I just don't want your vision of me to… you know be any less or something" she mumbled the last sentence

"Pay… nothing you do could ever make me think less of you."

**Sharpay made her way to his swing and sat down on his lap as she hugged him. Sharpay studied closely his piercing but more importantly his tattoo on his left bicep it was a tattoo of a woman with a certain aura flowing through her. She quietly traced it with her finger admiring the artwork of it and the letters below it "yaprahs". She was trying to figure out what it meant before troy broke the comfortable silence.**

"Its an old myth" he said pointing his head to the tattoo "its about a woman so beautiful two friends fought over her and ruined their friendship over and pretty soon died over her."

"Sounds kinda tragic" she said in a trance still tracing the artwork.

**Another couple of minutes flew by before Troy realized he had to take her back to school he would drive her home but she still had her car at school and knowing Sharpay she would never leave her car in a school parking lot who knows what would happen to it. They finally arrived at the school and Troy got out before she did so he could open her side of the door and help her out. Old habits…**

"Thank you" she fake bowed to him

"Well what can I say old habits" he laughed in a cute way

"Troy… come sit with us tomorrow at lunch please I mean it would mean a lot to me. She tried pleading with him

"Pay… I don't know if that's such a good idea I mean the rest of the guys-"

"Screw them Troy just please sit there for me." She looked determined to push him back into his old life.

"Pay I have other people I need to please to you know" he said jokingly

"What the gang bangers and coke heads, were your friends Troy and not to mention a guy whose gone to jail more times than classes he's passed" she said in a snarl

**This completely changed his mood and stared at her eyes fiercely before he spoke.**

"Those gang bangers and cokeheads were my only friends when I was being arrested or when I went to community service for my first time they were there and don't even talk about José if it wasn't for him I would've gotten my ass kicked 10 by now."

"Troy I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Listen ill swing by and say hi and talk a little okay that's the best I got." He answered promptly

"Yeah… that'll be fine I guess but Troy I wa-"

**Before she could finish he kissed her on her forehead and made his way towards his car he didn't want to yell at her but how dare she judge people she doesn't even know the reason they're like that is because they didn't have any one to tell them different and he wondered if back then he was just like that living the high life while others struggled to even make ends meet. Either way he had to go to work besides community service he also had to a job he had to make money someway his parents weren't as loving as they were before especially his father after he got kicked off the team his father just wasn't the same anymore if anything he almost disowned Troy making not Dean but Chad his new son in some weird way Coach Bolton brought Chad to his house to practice harder sometimes he would bring the starters but mostly just Chad. Troy got used it thought that's what the drugs and parties were for that's why his parents knew José so well he went to his house almost every 2 days including the weekends that's when all the parties were. He broke out of his thoughts when he finally arrived at work. The day was slow and no one really came in till a group of kids came in about 20 minutes before close and who else but Troy's old friends…**

"Welcome to Jumbo Jack what can I get for you" Troy replied in a monotone voice.

"Troy we didn't know your worked here." Gabriella said in her shrill voice.

"Just started recently"

"Well I'll take a burger and a sprite" Chad smirked while caressing Taylor's hand.

"Sure anything else" after he got through everyone's order and he delivered he sat down close to one of their booths and just stared out the window. He heard Chad talking on the phone with his father talking about improving his skills he also heard the Coach Bolton invited Chad to spend the night.

"Where is going to stay" Troy thought to himself.

**After work Troy hung around drinking a beer just thinking how things would've been different if it weren't for Sharpay. He threw the beer away and drove home. He was startled for a minute when he saw an SUV outside and then remembered that his dad asked Chad to spend the night. He cursed when he almost slipped on the concrete and made his way inside the house while hearing loud laughing and yelling. He walked in to see his mom and dad sitting on the couch and Chad laughing on the floor. His mom was the first to acknowledge his presence.**

"Hey baby, how was work?" she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine I guess kinda tiring I'm just going to head to bed."

"Wait Troy before you go up I need to tell you Chad is staying up there in your room tonight." His father spoke up.

"Um ok it's a little crowded but whatever just don't wake me when you get there." He addressed to Chad.

"Actually Troy Chad needs to be well rested for tomorrow's away game and I thought it'd be best if he could have the room to himself you know."

"So where am I suppose to sleep?" Troy was getting agitated now he just wanted to sleep.

"Well I thought you could go ahead and sleep here on the couch tonight." Coach Bolton answered unashamedly.

"Jac-" But Lucille was cut off.

"Lucille he'll be fine it's comfy and Chad needs to get his strength up"

"Coach listen its cool ill take the coach Troy worked hard an-" the first time Chad spoke and he was already being cut off.

"Nonsense you worked hard to you've been sweating all week I was even thinking of making you captain for tomorrow's game sure Dean is great but you've put on 110% for us."

**Chad was just as surprised as anyone else in the room sure he had been working hard and even though he and troy hadn't hung out since he was arrested he still felt strong about him they had been best friends since pre school and it just didn't feel right but before he could answer troy quickly spoke.**

"You know dad if you didn't want me to sleep here tonight you could just come out and say it don't tried to hide behind your words. Troy said with such venom in his voice.

"Okay then Troy I would rather Chad sleep here tonight and you crash as someone else's house it that good enough?"

"Jack list-" Lucille was cit off

"No Mom its fine I'm a disappointment to Jack I get it. Well Jack now you can have your own special son I'm moving out I've had it with this shit." Troy stormed out of the room

And made his way to his car.

**He drove to the one place he could go where no one judged him the one place he would always feel connected. He didn't even have to knock he was always welcome there he knew it but he as he made his way into the house in the middle of the night he walked into the room he'd always go into and he knocked finally confronted by the person he needed at that moment.**

**Sorry guys I've been busy just got back from Paris but I'm back and I decided I'd punished you long enough but I decided to change the story just a little bit from what I originally planned and please many many reviews that's the only way I'll continue anyway I hop you like it.**


	5. Don't Worry Be Happy

"Troy?" what're you doing here its midnight Sharpay chirped at him but she took a closer look at him and realized he was crying. "Are your okay?" she asked him carefully.

"No" the first time since the incident that he had accepted help he just couldn't handle it anymore.

**Sharpay quickly grabbed him and pulled him to her and hugged him tightly then laid him down on the bed and held him while he silently cried. As selfish as it was she was happy. Happy that he chose her and not anyone else that she was the first person he would go to in case he needed something if she couldn't have him she could at least have him in another way. After comforting him for close to an hour she decided to break the silence.**

"What happened?"

"My dad" he replied through a sniffled nose.

**She knew all about his dad and how he practically disowned him she knew and everyone else knew how coach treated Dean and Chad better than anyone else at practice and during school.**

"I'm sorry" he could feel the truth from her lips and that's just what he needed someone who really cared for him.

"We got into a fight and um… he chose Chad over me his own son" he tried to make it through the sentence without crying.

"Troy I don't even know what to say to you I don't know what that feels like but I do know what it feels like to feel like your losing a parent it sucks I know trust me and that's why I have to tell you do not take him out of your life you'll regret it later on parents might get on your nerves but in the end family is all you have Troy no one else is going to look after you.

"You'd look out for me right Pay?" he asked her with sadness and anticipation in his eyes.

**She looked directly in the eyes before she gave him a smile and a nod and that was all he needed. She was all he would ever need. Troy spent the night with her just holding her like old times. Morning came too quickly and he left before she woke up and went home to get his things eventually he would follow her advice but not now. Right now he needed to get to José to get dressed and showered. He made his way inside and saw Chad wasn't asleep in his room the bed was even made he tore his eyes from the bed and went to the closet and took out some clothes before he made his way into the hallway to run into Chad.**

"Um Hey" Chad replied a little shocked to see him there.

"Hey" Troy felt uncomfortable talking to the guy that's replacing him.

"I saw you at least made the bed I could never do that probably one of the reasons they hate me so much" troy spoke first.

"I didn't sleep in your room last night" Troy looked at him with a sympathetic stare.

**Before troy could say anything Chad kept talking.**

"It just didn't feel right you now, kind of feels like I'm taking your place. And that's the last thing I want to do."

**The silence was unbearable even if it was only for a couple of seconds Troy wanted to say something but there were so many things to say and he didn't know if they were the right things to say at the moment.**

"You remember when we were still in elementary school and I had just told you that my dad was arrested for beating me and my mom…" Chad spoke first.

"Listen Chad I do-"

"No let me get through this… I remember we were broke for the first couple of months and we had to wear the same clothes for days and live in a shelter. No one understood in fact they made fun of me for wearing all the old rags but you didn't Troy you stood up for me when no one else did even the people who I thought were my friends abandoned me, but you stayed Troy and when your parents took us in just long enough for my mom and your mom to get the business started your dad did a lot of things for us and he taught me basketball that's why I'm doing what I'm doing out of respect."

**Troy was looking down the whole time until he heard sniffle and he looked up to see his best friend the afro haired boy crying in front of him.**

"But there's a line I just wont cross yeah your dad did a lot for me but that was nothing compared to what you did Troy and that's why no matter what stupid things you do it hurts we ain't talking nowadays or even pay attention to each other."

**Troy didn't need to hear anything else since he too was on the verge of tears so he put his arm out and so did Chad and they embraced in their secret handshake before hugging each other. Troy was relieved in less than 2 days he had repaired two relationships that meant a lot to him he knew his parents were next but that would take work and he just wasn't ready for that yet.**

"You are my best friend Chad and you always will be even if you don't cut off you nappy hair." Troy smirked causing Chad to let out a chuckle.

"I got to book for now man but I'll see you at school aight?" Troy was walking down the stairs before he heard Chad speak.

"You have to talk to him Troy he does love he just… doesn't know how to show it."

**Troy nodded his head and made his way to the car before he drove off he made his way to his friends house to see him lying on the floor reading a book.**

"Didn't know he read" Troy muttered on his way to the bathroom

**Troy quickly took the shower after he saw the clock read there was only 20 minutes until school started after he got dressed and made his way to the living room he caught a closer look at the book José was reading. "New Moon by Stephenie Meyer"**

"Your pissing on me?" Sighs "It's a freaking epidemic" Troy mumbles

"No it's a freaking phenomenon how someone has such imagination." José spoke with his eyes still closed making Troy jump a bit.

"Thought you were asleep there" Troy regained his composure.

"Well how can I if you sing Happy Days in the shower…" Troy blushed at the comment thinking he was being quiet.

"I thought I was being quiet" he decided there was no point in hiding it

"O Snaps were you singing Happy Days? I was just kidding" José smirked at his

ridiculous confession.

"Well no… I mean….well you see…I-"Troy was blushing profusely and muttering every syllable.

"Chill I won't tell anyone anyway come on were going to be late."

"Since when do you like going to school?"

"Since I want to make something of myself and graduate High School" Troy could tell he was uncomfortable on this subject so he decided to drop it.

**Arriving at school wasn't nearly as bad as it had been he actually felt good being able to hang out with his old pals again he still remembered the promise he made Sharpay about swinging by her at lunch he was thinking about skipping it completely and making some random lie but he thought since he reconciled with Chad he might be able to get away without any weird looks not only directed at him but Sharpay too. Just saying her name reminded him of her beauty and how beautiful she looked sleeping last night then he remembered her boyfriend "Dean" and he was ripped of all good thought and a frown on his how he hated the guy…**

**He sat all of first hour just thinking if he would really go to their table now that lunch was coming up soon after 3****rd**** period he was seriously getting nervous he really didn't want to face anyone but Chad and Sharpay and he settled on just making up some excuse she would believe because she trusts and since she isn't in any of his classes in fact she's in a totally different side of the school so there's no way she would know where he was. The bell rung and it was finally lunch his planned worked he hid away in a corner of the lunch room not with the people he usually sat with and thought he was in the clear when he saw everyone leave he left too but was stopped by a voice…**

"Troy Michael Bolton" Sharpay fumed from her lunch table

**He turned around to see not only her but everyone else sitting at the lunch table looking at him and her thinking why in the world she was calling him over here.**

"Um hey guys…" his voice rattled following the shaking of his diaphragm.

"Sit here next to me Troy" Sharpay gleamed she was the only one who still even looked him in the yes anymore besides Chad.

"Thanks… so how's the team doing this tournament." He tried to start a conversation.

"Great man… if we win tonight's game we'll be eligible for the play-offs for sure." Chad wasted no time in talking trying to make him feel as welcome as possible pretty soon every one joined in and it made him feel just like old times but something was missing and that was his new friends sure he missed this but they did do a lot for him but he took that out of his head as they just talked of old times.

**School was horrible but he got through it he was happy that he was able to connect a little to his old life but he knew the most important part was still left … his parent. He was walking towards his car until he heard arguing he walked a little closer and hid behind a pillar when he realize it was Sharpay and Dean arguing. He assumed the worst and thought they were fighting over him but he quickly took that out of his head as he kept hearing the argument.**

"I can't believe this… I can't believe you!" Sharpay screamed

"Sharpay I don't know what more you want from me okay I can't go its Sunday and I have to go church.

"Just don't go and come with me"

"Sharpay I've skipped the last month because I've been with you I need to balance everything on my schedule your not the only thing on it.

"Well I should be the most important thing on it" She sighed dejectedly

"My religion is important to me I've told you Sharpay I have I just… I don't know what else you want from me I've given you everything I can."

**They kept arguing and Troy made sure to look back and see if Sharpay brought her car so he wouldn't have to take her home and she did. Good, because he felt wrong listening to their argument maybe if it was about him he would've stayed but hearing Dean fight with Sharpay over his religion Troy felt like an asshole hating the guy considering he's turning down time over one of the most beautiful girls in the school over going to church and that made him think "What if Dean isn't such a jerk"**

"Dean I just I want something I just don't know what." Sharpay sighed

"Well you don't but I do… and I can't be him okay Sharpay I'm sorry I can't be like the great Troy Bolton.**" **Dean was ready to just come out with all of his feelings.

"Troy? What does that have to do wi-" Sharpay began but Troy interrupted.

"It has everything to do with it and you know it… you love him Sharpay"

"Well yeah we've been so close since we wer-"

"No you really… really love him" Dean looked down at his shoes "I was okay with I thought it's a phase it'll pass, but I don't know if it will now."

"Are you… Are you breaking up with me" Sharpay stood facing him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Dean quickly shook his head and grabbed her hand before kissing it**

"No I'm not I just need you to realize that I'm Dean Thomas not Troy Bolton and I just I need you to know that I don't want to be some rebound because I well… I've fallen head over heels for you… I love you Sharpay Marie Evans.

**Sharpay stood amazed at him with her eyes glazed over in amazement and care in her eyes.**

"Dean I-" but dean quickly interrupted

"Don't… Don't say it unless you mean it Sharpay and I know right now you don't mean it but I'm okay with that. He grabbed her and hugged her close then whispered in her ear "I'm willing to wait for you how ever long it takes"

**Sharpay looked at him lovingly before she closed the gap between them and shared a passionate kiss filled with love and regret but for the first time she felt she would get over Troy and maybe not have to hurt Dean in the process sure in the beginning she knew she would have to get rid of him since he was more of a rebound but she never would have expected to get Dean he was the ideal boyfriend almost flawless but know she had hope that maybe she would be able to keep him and get over Troy two birds with one stone.**

**Troy drove back to Jose's house only to find it empty and a note on the door explaining he got called in to work. Now Troy felt bored what was he going to do for the rest of the day he decided he might as well call Chad and play basketball but not at his they could go to a park or something but Chad just invited him to the gym at school no one would be there and Coach Bolton had given Dean and Chad the key to the gym.**

"Can't wait to see how much you suck now" Chad laughed as Troy tried to grip the ball with his hands.

"Shut up man it's been a while"

**They both stopped when they heard at least 5 voices come from the gym and the lights were on Troy and Chad peaked inside to see Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, Dean, and Sharpay there just messing around the gym.**

"Dammit I can't go in there" Troy turned around to walk out.

"Listen man you already talked to Sharpay what's the big deal"

"I didn't have to see her and Dead get all passionate on one another come on man lets go somewhere else."

"Listen man I'm tired of your damn whining" Troy looked at Chad in shock "You either do this or talk to your parents"

"Give me the damn ball" Troy grumbled and ripped the ball from his hands and Chad smirked

"You have to go in first though" Troy pointed at him.

**As Soon as the doors opened everyone stopped and looked at the newly arrived visitors.**

"Troy… what brings you here" Ryan said out of breath.

"Well me and Troy were just going to shoot some baskets you know but if you guys wanna join that's cool too" Chad explained while combing his fro.

Dean looked at Sharpay before speaking "Sure there 7 of us so one team can be of 4"

"That's fine babe I'll just watch you guys" Sharpay didn't really want to play she didn't want to see Troy right now she really wanted to give Dean a chance and she couldn't do it with Troy there.

**After a while the teams were chosen with Chad, Ryan and Taylor on one team**

**and Dean Troy and Kelsi on the other. Troy struggled in the beginning but quickly got the hang of it he was having one of his good days since he seemed not to miss any of his shots even outscoring Dean and Chad. Halfway through the game since Chad was such a sore loser he decided his team was losing because he couldn't tell who was who so Dean and Troy agree that their team would play skins except Kelsi who just rolled up her sleeves instead. Sharpay could not help but stare at Troy. Sure Dean was built average for an athlete but Troy has definitely been working out with weights he didn't used to have a six pack or that big of biceps but scribbled above all that muscle was that tattoo again with the word "yaprahs" She just couldn't see it yet but all of her thoughts were broken as Troy slipped and fell on top off her.**

"Ow Troy what wrong with you?"

"Sorry kinda fell"

"I know but you could've leaned towards your other side"

**Troy said he needed a breather and Dean gave Sharpay a glare but then kept on playing.**

"So we've haven't talked in the last couple of days what's going on?" Troy asked staring at her intently.

"Just… Been busy" Sharpay couldn't help but blush under his stare… his dark blue eyes.

Troy seemed to buy that and sat there in silence before she decided to speak. "You know if you want we could hang out tomorrow after school."

Troy's face lit up at the news "Definitely just call me when your ready for me to pick you up."

"Troy hurry up your teams suffering without you" Kelsi hollered halfway across the gym.

**Troy made his way back into the game missing the look Sharpay was giving him until her eyes darted back to her present boyfriend who was also glaring at her but not of love or anger just resolve… defeat.**

**Need More Reviews guys please please please just like 5 more and ill post the next story I know I haven't updated in a while but just review just 5 plus I got so much drama planned next chapter will be a huge cliffhanger but if you review you'll get the one after that so just please review! **


	6. Over My Head

**Troy's hand was sweating on the steering wheel he had taken Sharpay to places before but for some reason he felt this as a type of date. To make it worse when he knocked on the door Sharpay came out wearing a semi formal dress. He suddenly remembered me told her to and he too was dressed formally.**

"Uh you look fantastic." Crap he thought this wasn't a date.

"Thanks" Sharpay had no idea why she agreed to this there was no way she was going to get over like this.

**Troy opened the car for her before remembering that it wasn't a date. They finally made it to the restaurant nothing fancy but not fast food either you had to make a reservation or wait in line lucky for troy he did have a reservation he made one about a week ago when Sharpay said yes to them going out sometime.**

"Bolton table for two please"

"Ah yes" the host replied "The Bolton couple right this way"

"Crap" Troy thought "Why does everyone think we're a couple."

**The Dinner went by smoothly for them except the occasional customer saying how much they miss young love. The drive home was much more comfortable since they were talking like pals. When they got home Troy finally remembered not to open the car door which he received a death glare from Sharpay. He was saying goodbye to her when she suddenly grabbed his hand.**

"Ryan is at Kelsi's and my dad is never home… Dean's busy too." Sharpay

looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to be someone's second choice" Troy thought "Actually Pay I have that assignment for English due tomorrow so I better work on it."

She grabbed his hand tighter "Please Troy you know how I hate being alone."

**Reluctantly Troy agreed. Sharpay had no idea why she was doing this the whole plan was to get over him not invite to her house where no one was watching them but she really hated being alone and on top of that these past few days had been really hard without Troy she had to cut him off completely and she couldn't do that if he couldn't be her boyfriend he could still be her best friend.**

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Um sure let me get the popcorn"

**Troy left and made his way into the kitchen where he found a picture book it was a book of him and Sharpay and a bunch of pictures when they were kids then when they were teens but close to the end were pictures of Sharpay and her mom he knew Sharpay hated being away from her mom and the chances of her mom beating the cancer were not high at all and he was almost positive Sharpay could not be able to handle when it did finally happen.**

"Troy I got the movie" Sharpay hollered from the other side of the house.

"And I got the popcorn" Troy came and sat beside her on the couch.

"O Wow who would've have guessed P.S I Love You." Troy said sarcastically

This deserved a hit from Sharpay "Hey! It's a good movie ok"

"Ow I was just kidding Pay"

**He grabbed Sharpay and started tickling her pretty soon they were in a heap on the floor watching the movie while in each other arms. All Troy could think about how it would feel to be able to hold her like this every day in public or better yet with nothing else on. Sharpay's thought gathered around how it would feel holding Troy like this without anyone caring meaning if Dean was out of the picture she loved smelling Troy's cologne she took a big sniff and held it in her lungs to try and keep the smell there. Pretty soon the movie ended and Troy and Sharpay were still on the floor just looking at the main menu of the DVD.**

"Sleepover over tonight Troy… please" she begged him with her eyes to say yes.

"Do you want me to"

"No I don't want you I need you" She thought "Yeah I do"

**Troy nodded and went to his car to get some sleeping clothes he never stayed at home so he decided to go ahead and have some spare clothes in his car. He came back to find the living room empty so he made it into her room just to find her changing. He barged in and put one hand on her hip and the other on her mouth.**

"You should be scared" Troy moped

"Troy I knew it was you"

"And yet what if I had some crazed murderous personality who wanted to do nasty thing to you" He winked

"As long as it was you I don't care what you do to me." she whispered loud enough so he could hear.

**That sentence was pretty much the one sentence she could say to him that would make lose control of all bodily functions so he just stood staring back at her brown colored eyes and getting lost in them he slowly started closing the distance and she did too leaning in much to slowly for Troy's liking but he wasn't complaining. They were separated by only a millimeter when Sharpay's cell phone started ringing.**

"Piss" Sharpay went over to her stand and picked up her cell phone

"Hello" Troy wondered who would call her this late.

"Hey Baby" There was his answer… Dean

"Um no actually I have company"

"No not Gabriella"

"Um just some one." Troy was thinking why she wouldn't just tell him he has there.

"It's Troy"

"Yeah" Sharpay answered irritated

"That's fine"

"Bye" She hung up but not before letting out a long sigh.

"So I guess we better get to sleep huh" With that Troy took a blanket put it on the floor and laid down.

"Troy what are you doing?" Sharpay asked kind of tired

"Getting ready to sleep" Troy told her turning the other way.

"What happ-" Sharpay wanted to talk about the kiss that almost happened but Troy cut her off.

"Night Pay"

**The night wasn't so bad Troy could not go to sleep he was so close to kissing Sharpay it had been a long time since he had kissed her his friends always thought it was weird that he would make out with his best friend who was a girl just for fun or because he was bored but that was the way their relationship they were both wanting each other but just couldn't tell the other so they settled for what they could get. Troy finally started getting drowsy when he heard a thump beside him and a little sniffle.**

"Pay aren't you asleep yet?"

"Pay? You ignoring me?"

**He turned around to see Sharpay with a couple of tears streaming down her face and a photo of her mom tightly secured in her hand which was close to her heart.**

He gently grabbed her face to wipe the tears off "What's Wrong Pay?"

"I miss her so much Troy" She said so silently he almost couldn't hear it.

"Pay…"

"Its like this every night I cry myself to sleep sometimes Ryan comes in and tries to comfort me but it doesn't really work" She let out a small chuckle.

**Troy didn't say anything he just grabbed her and held her close to his chest and let her cry. He had no idea she was suffering this much he knew she missed her mom but the fact that she had to cry herself to sleep meant something was very wrong and he didn't know how to help her. How could he?**

"I'm here always for you Pay"

"Thank you Troy… I love you"

"I love you too Pay"

**That night Sharpay slept smoothly for the first time in almost a year and Troy slept relaxed without having to deal with his parents arguing over his future. That night they both slept in paradise. Troy awoke with a smile on his face as he awakened to a certain blonde draped over his chest. She always was a heavy sleeper and he stood there for a minute watching as her head rose and dropped in a rhythmic motion with his chest. He stood up and drank a glass of milk before exiting her house to once again go to school…**

**Sharpay awoke less than 30 minutes later when her heat source was gone she too had a smile on her face remembering that Troy slept next to her she soon got ready for school but unlike Troy she felt she had to face Dean and explain that nothing happened and he would believe her and that's what she hated that she had to hurt him this guy was husband material he was the sweetest guy ever and yet he was with the one girl who could never respond to him. When she stepped out of her car she walked to talk to Dean who saw her out of the corner of his eyes before walking away.**

"Dean Wait!"

"Going to be late babe!" he yelled out sarcastically as he kept walking away.

**Sharpay made her way to homeroom where most of her friends were and took her seat next to Dean who avoided her like the plague.**

"What is your problem?" Sharpay whispered

"Nothing, everything is perfect"

"Nothing happened okay I promise you nothing happened I didn't sleep with him."

Dean let out a chuckle "Actually if you would've done that I might've been more surprised.

Sharpay stared at him with a confused look. "You don't have to sleep heck you don't even have to kiss him for you guys to connect in some way.

"Dean loo-"

"No Sharpay listen you love him okay I know that, you know that."

"So I guess were breaking up huh" Sharpay said in a monotone voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your not getting rid of me that easily?" He let out a chuckle.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"There's only one remedy for this Sharpay" he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Sharpay's eyes grew and she let out a silent scream "No way you…we…No I'm not doing that you cant do that were not getting married or something.

"You have to do it for me it's the only way to get over Troy Bolton" he looked at her with determination in her eyes.

**Sharpay glared at him for the rest of the day. She couldn't believe that he would make her do that after everything he told how could he make her do something so vile and hateful she thought he was better than that but he was just like the other boys maybe she was over exaggerating I mean she had almost done it before with other boys why couldn't she do it with him she was still thinking about it because for the next couple of hours she would have to get dressed for something she really didn't want to do with Dean or any boy yet for that matter...**

"I can't believe your making me meet your parents" Sharpay hollered at Dean as he drove her to his house.

"Hey you agreed to this what do you want me to do about it" he lightly laughed at Sharpay's screams.

"Well I wasn't thinking, besides you practically forced this upon me."

"What's so bad about meeting my folks I'm sure they'll love you."

"Yeah I'm sure they will they're going to laugh at me"

Now Dean was laughing "Why in the world would they be laughing at you."

"Because they'll think your crazy that you stopped going to church just to hang out with me I'm nothing special.

Dean grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes at the next red light "You mean something special to me."

She looked him in the eye before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips "You so owe me Thomas.

**By the time they arrived to his house Sharpay's hands were sweaty. She tried to ring the doorbell but her finger was shaking so much she couldn't press the small circle. Dean finally caught up to her and laughed at her he pulled out a key and stared at her as she blushed at him.**

"I live here you know I don't have to ring the doorbell"

"Shut up I wasn't thinking"

"Sharpay look at me, just relax they will love you I promise.

"I've never met a boy's parents before"

Dean looked down seriously before staring at her face "You've met the Boltons"

"Yeah but I've known them since I was little."

Dean shook his head and grabbed her arm and rushed her inside. "Mom, Dad I'm Home" he hollered out.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie your dad had to run to the store real quick he'll be back."

"Mom I want you to meet someone"

"Oh My you must be Sharpay oh you know Dean talks about you all the time." Mrs. Thomas shrilled at Sharpay before engulfing her in a back breaking hug.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Thomas"

"Oh no we'll have none of that call me Sandra and my husband Bill he'll be here in just a minute don't worry he'll be delighted to meet you."

**Speak of the devil pretty soon a large man with a somewhat professional look with a long suit and scarf walks in with bags covering his face.**

"Oh no worry hurry it's not like I need help or anything" the man hollered form behind them.

"Sorry dad" Dean went over to help him with the bags. That's when Mr. Thomas finally got a look at Sharpay

"So this is her the girl who you skip church for" he circled around Sharpay shaking his head "She's nothing special"

**Sharpay almost felt tears starting to come down her eyes before he and Sandra both started laughing. He then put out his hand and kissed Sharpay's hand with his lips.**

"I'm Bill Thomas and it's a pleasure to meet you." He laughed heartily "That was the exact same thing Sandra's parents said to me different scenario mind you but just like he said when you do it to someone else the look on that person is still…priceless."

"I can say you almost had me going there" Sharpay spat out still feeling shocked over the whole situation.

"Don't be silly dear Bill is just a grumpy old man who wants to act like he's still a teenager." Sandra said while preparing dinner.

**Dinner was fantastic for Sharpay she felt much like her family once had been before her mom got sick and she felt at home she felt the same way at the Bolton's but the same thing with them it had been a while since things were okay between the members of the family. After dinner the family gathered around the living room talking about Dean as a baby and how wonderful a girl she was if Dean talked about her so much and that they respected him. She had never felt so welcome before she thought they would be hateful people who saw only evil and bad in the world but they were much like her they were just religious as well but that almost made no difference in their outlook towards life they were just the kind of people she needed in her life right now especially right now…**

**After they sat and discussed their life's it was time to go they said their goodbyes and Dean drove Sharpay back home. He got out of the car to walk her back home.**

"So what did you think" Dean asked

"What'd I think?" Sharpay's curled into a smile "I think I feel in love your family"

They both laughed and Sharpay placed her lips on his own "I felt good the best I've felt in a while.

"You haven't talked to me much about your family" Dean inquired.

"Its just… it's a long story and I'm not sure you'd want to know.

"Well a while back my mom was diagnosed with cancer and it just horrible she said she was fine but the condition kept worsening it got to the point she just wouldn't want to live anymore. We drove her to hospitals all around town and then pretty soon the state until one day the doctors said her only hope was a research facility up in New York where they were experts in this kind of cancer and there she is still. My dad was absolutely devastated he never acted the same way again he always worked and kind of ignored us for a while he still does but at least he sends a postcard now and then his business took him all over the world.

"Do you think he's cheating on your mom?"

"No" Sharpay answered truthfully "I can't honestly say he's not, but anyway Ryan is still okay I cant tell he misses her but some how he's the strong one.

Dean grabbed her face "And you babe?"

Sharpay teared up and silently shook "Me… I just miss my mom"

**Dean got a hold of her arms and pulled her close so she could cry on his shoulder he felt bad for he really did he had no idea that's what she was going through everyday. Sharpay convinced Dean she was all right so he would leave her alone. She knew she was selfish but she needed to think right now.**

**Back at José's place there a party raving drugs and alcohol all over the place.**

"Not celebrating dude" José asked Troy

"Celebrate what?" Troy inquired

"Just being alive, having 4 limbs, or even having soul."

"Hey"

"Yeah man" José listened

"Why wouldn't you let me join the gang?"

José looked at him for a long time before he nodded his head and took Troy back to his room.

"I want to show you this."

**He took a picture of a family and showed it to Troy. It was at least 8 sibling plus the parents and there was José in the middle. He also took out a paper that showed his criminal records.**

"You were in jail?" Troy asked not surprised

"Yeah not for long though."

"How long were you in there for?"

"Bout' 3 years maybe more"

"What for" Troy was starting to get interested.

"One day… landlord comes talking to my parents saying how because of where they come from they need to give him more rent. Pretty soon my dad works all day and night he doesn't even come home and the landlord starts taking advantage and he… he… he starts fooling around with my mom. So one he comes and I see the knife and I wasn't thinking so I don't know if I ran into him or he ran into me but before I knew it I was in the pen."

"Sucks man" Troy grabbed a heroin needle before plugging it into his vein.

"Face it dude I became a gangster because in the jungle there's no watching out for you, you still have people who care about you… a family that's why I think you should talk to your parents but before you do that you need to accept you're a flippin' junky and get off this stuff."

**José left the room before he could answer. So he thought and he came to the conclusion that thinking with heroin in your system is not the greatest combination but he went through with his plan anyway… go to Sharpay's house. When he got there it was close to midnight and Sharpay answered the door wide awake. She couldn't sleep and he knew why so she ushered him in.**

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Sharpay asked him

**Troy thought this was his chance so he decided to take it and tell her right now what he felt for her.**

"Sharpay I nee-" but then the telephone rang.

"Just get comfortable I'll be right back."

"How can you be so stupid Troy" he thought to himself he kept thinking ways he could tell since he already lost his nerve but he was broke out of his thoughts as he heard glass break and a blood curling scream

"Sharpay?!" he ran into the kitchen and felt terror when he was the sight.


	7. I Luv Ur Girl

_**Troy thought this was his chance so he decided to take it and tell her right now what he felt for her.**_

"_Sharpay I nee-" but then the telephone rang._

"_Just get comfortable I'll be right back."_

"_How can you be so stupid Troy" he thought to himself he kept thinking ways he could tell since he already lost his nerve but he was broke out of his thoughts as he heard glass break and a blood curling scream_

"_Sharpay?!" he ran into the kitchen and felt terror when he was the sight_

_End Of Flashback_

**Troy ran into the kitchen to find Sharpay on the floor with blood over her shirt and sleeve she cit herself with a glass jar.**

"Oh Pay you have to be careful."

"Pay are you okay."

**Sharpay stood up and walked towards her room she stayed there for a couple of minutes before she came out wearing the shortest shirt and mini skirt Troy had ever laid eyes on.**

"Uh Pay are you going somewhere?

**Sharpay didn't answer she just grabbed her keys and was about out head out the door. Then Troy grabbed her arm.**

"Hey what's going on."

"Let me go Troy…" she replied in a very low voice.

"What are you possessed or something?" he light chuckled at the thought.

"I'm going out"

"What? Where could you possibly go at this time of night."

"The bar"

"Sharpay come on they wouldn't even let you in."

"They would if I offered them sex."

"Sharpay that's not even funny your scarring me what's wrong." He stepped towards her and caressed her face."

"Nothing is wrong"

**Before Troy knew what was happening Sharpay reached out and pulled his head down to hers and attached her lips to his. Troy was so shocked he didn't respong at first but he soon got into it. Without him knowing somehow they had ended up on Sharpay's bed upstairs and his shirt was off. Her shirt was off soon as well. They made out for a couple of more minutes and Sharpay pulled on Troy belt and watched it come undone. Troy wanted this for so long but something didn't feel right. Sharpay pulled her panties off and that's when Troy had enough. He roughly pulled Sharpay off him and stood up.**

"Sharpay what's is going on with you!"

"What do you not want to screw me?"

"Sharpay what are you talking about"

"Come on you'd be the first you'd leave your mark on me."

He grabbed Sharpay by the shoulders tightly "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"Fine you don't want me I'll go to someone else's house im sure their more man than you."

**Troy swiftly grabbed her and pinned her to the door and he kept her there staring deep into her eyes. He discovered that deep in her eyes there were tears threatening to come out any second. Sharpay started to struggle and pretty soon she got free and tried to pry Troy off her. Troy didn't budge and told her he wasn't going to move. She got fed up and swung at him with her arm connecting with his jaw he soon recovered and stopped her from leaving she started hitting him anywhere she could biting and scratching him she was punching his chest rabidly before she broke into tears and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He had heard her cry before but this time was different she felt really broken. It had been almost an hour before she mumbled something into his neck. He slowly lifted her chin.**

"What was that Pay?"

"My dad was on the phone" she muttered in a teary voice.

Troy felt something was terribly wrong "The Hospital called him, he's coming back in two days." Something now felt really wrong and he knew what was coming next he just hoped he was wrong "My mom died"

**That was all it took for Troy to feel lost now he had loved Mrs. Evans she was a second mother to him but she was also the mother of the girl he loved and he knew no matter how much he comforted her in reality there was nothing he could and it wouldn't be a matter of if but when he was going to lose completely to the darkness…**

**Halfway across town José was sitting in a bar "The Bass" drinking away like a fish holding a deck of cards in his hand. A man ordered the same drink he was having and sat next to him José recognized him from somewhere but couldn't quite place it the man obviously didn't know him since he didn't say anything.**

"Rough times" José asked him

"You got that right" the man answered him solemnly

"A friend of mine just died"

"Tragic. Male of female?" José asked him

"Female. But not what you think."

"Mother?"

"More like a dedicated sister" he took another drink "She was my wife's best friend."

"How's she taking it?"

"She doing horrible bad enough I just had to get out of the house I couldn't take it anymore if I didn't know better I'd say were headed for a divorce.

"Kids?" José asked intrigued now.

"Yeah one"

"Then don't… don't go through with it I've been down that path and it always ends the same do it for your son I'm sure you can work it out."

"The sons the main problem though ever since he got in that fight I knew he loved the girl but damn he didn't have to beat those damn boys so hard, hardest thing someone telling your boy got arrested for beating someone's ass so bad.

**That's it that's where it clicked José finally knew who this man why he recognized him but he didn't know him. He remembered the pictures someone showed him a while back it was because he was his roommate's dad this was Coach Bolton.**

"Sounds tough" José answered wanting him to confess instead.

"It is or was I mean he's so independent and he ruined his future but this girl she's with someone else and I guess she just snapped I know what that's like Love I mean you can't control it and they say you do crazy thins when your in love but I didn't picture this hell that's not even the half of it I know he's doing drugs and drinking I found heroin in his room along with and empty whiskey bottle…"

"Troy you dumbass" He thought.

Coach Bolton went on. "I love him though I do he's my son I'm so proud of him." Coach Bolton was starting to cry "I just… I… I don't want him to ruin his career he was such a good basketball player and I know he still he thinks I haven't seen him but I have I've seen him play with friends and his skills are still there I want him to make the best of his abilities and not for me so he can pay for my nursery home when I'm older or around the clock care but for him so… so he can be the best he possibly can be I mean he's my son.

"Tell him sir, tell him you love him."

"I can't he thinks I hate him right and I don't but he thinks I'm trying to replace him but I'm not I just… I needed time to think I mean he's so different now with tattoos and piercing I just wish… I wish I could've been a better father to him."

**José walked over to the jukebox and turned the player to A-2 "Just feel better by Carlos Santana ft. Steven Tyler.**

She said I feel stranded  
And I can't tell anymore  
If we coming or I'm going  
It's not how I planed it  
I've got the key to the door  
But it just won't open

And I know I know I know  
Part of me says let it go  
That life happens for a reason  
I don't I don't I don't  
It goes I never went before  
But this time this time

**Sharpay is laying her head on Troy's lap while she still cries and Troy can do nothing but stare at her wondering what he could possibly do to make her feel better…**

I'm gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

And I can't find my way  
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

She said I need you to hold me  
I'm a little far from the shore  
And I'm afraid of sinking  
You're the only one knows me  
And who doesn't ignore  
That my soul is weeping  


**Ryan just received the news and punched a glass jar and cut his hand. Kelsi runs around the living room trying to fine something to help him stop the bleeding. Dean and Chad are there trying to hold Ryan back from hurting himself anymore than he already has Dean hasn't forgotten about Sharpay and wished he could go help her. Kelsi finds a towel and warps it around his hand and wished she could do something to help him feel better…**

  
I know I know I know  
Part of me says let it go  
Everything must have it seasons  
Round and round it goes  
And every day's a one before  
But this time this time

I'm gonna try anything that just feels better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

And I can't find my way  
God I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

Long to hold you in my arms  
To all things I ought to leave behind yeah  
It's really getting nowhere  
I think I need a little help this time

**There is a man who arrives into the New York Airport around midnight with dry tears surrounding his cheeks. He steps into a cab and drives for almost 40 minutes before arriving at a Ritz and the doorman greets him Mr. Evans. The man walks into the empty lobby and begins to cry before being helped his brother who just wished he could do something to help him feel better…**

Yeah

I'm gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything that just feel better

And I can't find my way  
Girl I need a change  
And I do anything that just feel better  
Any little thing that just feel better

**The Song ends and we end up back at "The Bass" to seen both men still sitting there drinking in silence soaking up their distress in the substance that the world calls alcohol.**

"Trust me" José speaks

Coach Bolton turns around and stares at him for a while before he speak again.

"Trust me when I say you should really talk to your son make the first step and I promise he will react the way your hoping he will."

"Do you really believe that?" Coach Bolton asked seriously.

"I've lived it" José stood up and paid his and Jack's tab at the bar and as he was walking out he heard Jack speak."

"Hey wait who are you?" Jack asked the man who brought hope back into his life.

"Just a friend Jack Bolton…. A really good friend."

**With that he stepped out into the street leaving Jack in "The Bass" to wonder who he was and how we knew who he was but all that left his head as his cell phone rang and he saw that it was his wife probably worried sick where he was he wanted… no he needed to make things right with his family so he answered it.**

"Honey I'm fine calm down… I'm ready to talk to Troy."

**Back at Kelsi's house a storm had begun almost suddenly and the newsmen asked the citizen to stay inside their houses since lighting strikes were surrounding the area. Dean stood staring at the window watching the rain hit the concrete with a splat glancing every once in a while at his cell phone checking the phones and something else.**

"I'm sure she's fine" Kelsi said appearing behind Dean.

"I guess, do you think she knows?"

"Yes, I'm almost positive her dad called her by now."

"I need to go to her then" Dean said putting on his shoes and jacket.

"Are you crazy its nasty out there!"

"My girl needs me"

"She's fine okay she's with a friend." Kelsi then looked at the ground blushing.

"Which friend?"

Kelsi stayed quite muttering something now and again "Just someone."

"Kelsi what friend!"

"It's Troy" Chad answered standing in the door frame.

"O great." Dean threw his coat at the couch and put his hand over his head and scratched fiercely

"Chill man she's fine"

"Oh I'm sure with East High Ex- Convict I'm sure she'll be fine."

Chad walked up to Dean and stared him face to face. "I don't like blaming people but the reason he even fought those guys was your fault because if he hadn't seen you and Sharpay kissing he wouldn't have done it."

"Don't you think I know that Chad." Dean sighed "How am I suppose to compete with him.

"Look Troy loves Sharpay and I'm sure she loves him in some way but there's a problem here she's going out with you."

"So you want me to break up with her."

"Hell no!" Dean looked at him strangely " I love Troy he's my best friend since we were in pampers but she chose you be it for sympathy or even a dare she chose you and Troy had to respect that."

"What are you saying Chad?"

"I'm saying that if its meant to be… Troy will leave Sharpay alone so she cant get over him and finally be completely with you."

**With that Chad left and Dean stayed there thinking to himself if Sharpay really was worth this. He felt sick now he felt as if he was the one denying true love since Troy and Sharpay loved each other. He wondered if he would have to leave her so she could be happy with Troy.**

**Sharpay was still lying on Troy's lap till he offered to make her dinner at first she was surprised he could cook. She sat up and felt so weak physically and mentally she couldn't even lift her arms and she couldn't cry anymore. She dug through Troy's wallet and found several pictures of them and she couldn't help but feel a little happy since he was here when she needed him the most she couldn't imagine what it would be like if he hadn't come tonight she might've killed herself by now. She kept digging through his things until she found something she wasn't expecting a condom. Just then Troy rushed in and saw her grabbing his wallet he gently took it out of her hands and put the tray of food on her lap and watched her eat.**

"Troy" she said his name so weak and frail she felt ashamed.

"Yeah Pay" he scooted next to her and held her shoulder.

"Have you been with a girl before"

"Pay" he said trying to change the subject.

"Please answer it" She replied in the same weak tone.

He couldn't deny her she was broken and meek. "Yeah I have"

"How many times"

"6 or 7"

"Wow I guess you grew up faster"

"Sharpay you don't have to feel ashamed I mean it has nothing to do with growing up it ju-"

**Sharpay grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as she could he responded immediately and he fell on top of her and held her hands with his. She reached in between and pulled something out.**

"Troy make love to me, show me what it's like" she asked him as she held out the silver wrapper.

"Sharpay we went over thi-"

"Please don't reject me I couldn't handle it."

**And she was right he couldn't deny her not only his lust but also her feeling she had just lost her mother but that also felt like taking advantage of her so he grabbed the wrapper and ripped it open but before he did anything else he looked at her.**

"If we do this you have to be absolutely sure I'm not rejecting you I just want you to be sure" He looked her in her beautiful brown eyes "The balls in your court."

**Sharpay stared deeply into his eyes before kissing him and her arm making it's way to the lamp next to them the only light in the house that was left and turned it off…**

**Reviews guys reviews is the only way your getting the next chapter out of me!!!**


	8. 99 Problems

**Sharpay finally arrived at Kelsi's house and jumped in the shower she stayed in there loving the feeling of hot water pouring down her sore muscles and then she remembered why she felt this way and couldn't help but smile.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Her and Troy were underneath the sheets continuing their rhythmic motion of pelvises meeting and allowing all their passions through their kisses and caresses. After they were she laid her head down on his chest and sighed a tried breath looking up and him she realized he had fallen asleep she stayed there for a while until she felt him wrap his arm around her moving her closer to him and she snuggled at close as she could to him before closing her eyes in pleasure as well.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

**She also remembered how she had just left him there after she woke up. She thought he wouldn't care she was just a cute ass for him and he just wanted her to make her happy last night. She had left because she realized she was not only in bed with her best friend but Troy Bolton a guy who wasn't her boyfriend but on top of that she wouldn't have anyone else who she would've wanted to lose her virginity to.**

**She prepared herself for the weekend and how timing too she was sorer than she had ever been before. She had just made it downstairs and sat on the couch watching a movie when her cell phone rang she felt nervous she wished it wasn't troy there was no possible way she could face him now. The caller I.D. said something different that made her sick to her stomach…Dean. What could she possibly say to her boyfriend who has been nothing but caring and tell him she cheated on him. She never picked up and let it go to voicemail. After a couple of minutes she picked it up deciding she wanted to hear the message he left her.**

"Hey babe, listen I'm sorry I couldn't go to your house I tried believe me but Taylor wouldn't let me leave anyway I'm sorry I couldn't leave but Ryan needed help too but I'm worried about you. Listen I'll drop by around 5 I made reservations at this great place downtown and I called your dad to know exactly when he gets here today I love you… talk to you later.

**She couldn't help but cry now not really for her mom even she had part of it but because she had cheated on this great guy he was the key stone of every boyfriend in history and she cheated on him he didn't deserve her he really didn't…. she also had to go back home but she had to wait for Troy to get out of the house.**

**Troy awoke feeling relaxed and smiling he remembered what happened last night o there was no way he would ever forget. He turned around wanting to see Sharpay and hold her but he realized she wasn't there. He stood up and realized he wasn't in his house and then he remembered her dad was coming home today he quickly got dressed jumped in his car and made his way to José's house. By7 the time he took a shower and got out José was already up.**

"Where was you at?

"Around" Troy smiled and José picked up on it.

"You didn't?" Troy couldn't help but blush

"Aww my Troy's a man"

"Shut up you know it wasn't my first."

"No, but it was here huh?"

"Yeah… it was" Troy said kind of remorsefully remembering the conditions in which it happened.

"What happened to her boyfriend"

Troy's eyes opened up really wide "O Uh Dean… yeah…well he's…kinda-"

"Wow nice man you got together even though their together."

"It wasn't like that man it's just… her mom died."

"Oh Uh so she just needed someone there… you didn't take advantage of her did you?"

"No! no I didn't she just she asked me too."

"hehe took one for team did ya."

"Yeah… but still I wish she could still be mine you know."

"Hey look man you have to talk to her I know you think your okay but maybe she doesn't who knows maybe she's feeling bad about it now."

"You think?" Troy started to get nervous

"Maybe man, woman … wired creatures bro"

**Troy took this into account and he left to Chad's house see how he was doing Chad had also told him Ryan was there so he thought he'd come to try and talk to him make sure he's okay and what not. By the time he arrived there were a bunch of cars there he saw Dean's and what surprised him was he saw Sharpay's**

**He walked in the door to find loud talking in the kitchen and living room he said hello and asked him where Ryan was they told him he was upstairs sleeping. He opened the door slightly to see Ryan in the bed sleeping he was a mess then he saw Sharpay sitting in a chair across from him reading a book.**

"Sharpay…" whispered Troy

"Troy" she said startled "What are you doing here." She seemed uncomfortable and nervous.

"Chad invited me"

"O okay I was jus-"

"Sharpay you up here?" Dean yelled out.

"Ryan's room baby"

"Baby? Are they still together did I mean nothing to her?" Troy thought

"Hey girl" Dean came over and hugged Sharpay she hugged him back" Oh hey Troy"

Troy nodded in his direction "Well I'm gonna take off tell me when Ryan wakes okay"

**With that troy left and Dean took the opportunity to kiss Sharpay on the lips she slowly started responding and hoping he would take the hint that she didn't want to kiss him right she still felt guilty. He started getting passionate and grabbed her by the hips and pinned her to the wall. She didn't know what to do right now she didn't want to reject her boyfriend but he stopped before she said anything and hugged her tightly.**

"I am so sorry baby I really am." Dean whispered to her.

She felt tears come to her eyes "Thank you dean…"

"Do you feel any better?"

"Not really Dean my mom just died is it suppose to go away overnight.

"No I'm sorry I just meant t-"

She didn't know she felt mad but she felt she had to take her emotions out on someone and Dean was right there. "Just shut up okay Dean just shut up."

Dean was shocked she had never talked to him like that. "If your not feeling well for tonight we can cancel." He said gloomily.

"Right now Dean I just want to be alone with my brother."

"Okay just call me later if you want." Dean left almost in tears he loved her and she just wasn't feeling well right now.

**Dean walked downstairs to find Troy still there he wondered what he and Sharpay were doing last he in no way suspected they slept together but that didn't mean he didn't think Troy somehow was the one responsible for Sharpay treating him this way he loved Sharpay and deep down he was a good guy but what are you suppose to do Dean knows he has rules to follow morals in his life Troy doesn't at least he doesn't anymore. He just finally snapped when he saw Troy take a drink of beer.**

"Sharpay's in mourning right now and your drinking?"

"It's just a drink padre calm down look I'll put it down."

"What did you do to Sharpay last night"

"Whoa what?"

"She just kicked me out of her room and I want to know if you did anything to her."

"In case you didn't know her mom died last night so she might be a little pissy" Troy replied sarcastically."

"Don't be a wise ass Bolton."

"O that was the first time I hear you cuss she's really doing a number on you."

Dean stepped forward and looked Troy right in the eye catching the attention of everyone else in the room including Chad who made his way over there ready to stop the fight that was going to start soon. "I Don't want you anywhere near her okay."

"I think that's her choice"

"You know what Bolton she's dating me not you so you'd better just deal with that."

"Who knows when she's with you maybe she's thinking about me."

Dean stepped forward ready to punch him but Chad stepped in way. "Come on guys this isn't about you all right."

"It's all right Chad I was just leaving anyway." Troy slammed the door shut and walked off towards his car.

"What was that about man" Chad asked

"Nothing he's just being a douche."

"Your the one that got in his face what's going on with you."

"I'm trying to keep my heart clean yeah, but every time I see him I feel he and Sharpay have got sometime going on and it bothers me."

"Look man I told you last night she chose you and only you, you just have to trust her she's not one of those girls in her own time she will start to love you I grantee it just give her some time."

"Yeah I guess I will."

**It was almost 9:00 and Dean was driving off extremely mad. He was driving everywhere like a mad man trying to get his mind straight he felt jealousy. The darkest emotion he had ever experienced it was horrible he felt dark and twisted a million thoughts ran through his head and none of them his parents or pastor would agree with. He stopped at a red light and decided to call someone...**

_**3 hours ago**_

**Dean couldn't believe she had stood him up. He loved her and she had told him she was going to go and then she didn't even show up not even a phone call was enough he was so mad he had never felt like this before he was certain something was going with her and troy so he drove to the bowling alley he was sure Troy was drinking away with his buddies like the alcoholic he was. He parked his car and sure enough there was Troy's truck. He walked inside and saw him in the middle of a group of at least a dozen guys he felt a little fear but his anger was stronger and he walked straight up to Troy.**

"Bolton! We need to talk now."

A short guy with a clown tattoo on his cheek stood up and faced Dean. "Well maybe you sho-"

But he was cut off by José "Hey shut up and let them talk this has nothing to do with us." José was a strange individual for being a so called gangster he had more rule ands morals than the average guy he believed that if you got involved with another guy's woman it didn't matter if the guy was a professional boxer you brought the problem amongst yourself you deal with it.

"What do you want Thomas."

"I've had it with you and all your crap I seriously want you to stay away Sharpay I thought I could handle it well guess what I can't I love her you hear me I love her. Until you get out of the picture she will never love me so I'm gonna ask you one last time stay away from her.

"Like I said before it's her choice besides man what are you going to do."

**That was all it took dean took a swing right to Troy's jaw sending him straight to the ground Troy stood up and charged at Dean sending him flying a couple feet behind him Troy got on top of him and stared hitting him until Dean pushed him and kicked him in the stomach then they stood up and kind of wrestled on the ground.**

"I asked you… I told you to stay away from her." Dean managed to get out.

"You know she prefers me over you so what's it matter!"

**José and the others watched the fight take place but didn't move. José had a bad feeling about this and he hoped Troy was smarter than he thought and would keep his mouth shut about sleeping with Sharpay.**

**Troy grabbed Dean's head and kneed him right in the face Dean punched him in his stomach causing Troy to bend over and the kicked him straight in the jaw. They continued Throwing punches and kicks until everyone at the bowling alley made a circle watching the fight continue the security guards where nowhere to be see and even the workers made their way into the circle to see the fight.**

**Dean grabbed Troy's arm and flung him to the ground then punched himin the jaw as he tried to get up. Troy stood up and watched Dean charge at him before he dropped low to the ground causing Dean to trip on his leg then resumed punching him. The security guards finally came broke them apart and threw them outside. The guards still held them back from each other trying to get them back into their respectable cars.**

"I'm still warning you Troy stay away from her." Dean yelled out

"Unless you can back it up I wouldn't say anything else."

"You don't deserve a friend like her she's too good for you."

Troy started laughing. "She doesn't deserve me? Maybe it's the other way around partner."

"What are you talking about?" Dean inquired

"Maybe she doesn't deserve you."

Dean tried desperately to get loose from the guards and almost succeeded "Don't talk that way about her."

"She talks that way about herself."

"I'm serious Bolton if she knew the real you she wouldn't even come close to you."

"If she knew the real me? We've been friends for a long time Thomas she does know me and that certainly didn't stop her."

Dean's ears popped up "Stop her? Stop her from what."

"Troy!" José yelled hoping he wasn't going to say what he thought he would.

"Stop her from what." Dean yelled desperate for an answer.

"From making love to me." Troy said in his normal voice.

All of the color paled from Dean's face "Your… Your lying."

"Maybe you should ask her then huh if she deserves you so much."

**Dean finally got loose from the guard and made his way into his car what Troy said couldn't be true it just couldn't he drove to Sharpay's house desperate for an answer. He had already met her dad and saw the car he drove this afternoon so he wasn't startled when he saw it in her drive way. He made his way to the door and knocked on it.**

"Dean how are you son come in?" Sharpay's dad told him looking at him strangely.

"Where's Sharpay sir?"

"She's upstairs in her room go ahead." He said looking at the way he was mangled.

**He walked upstairs and into her room without knocking to see her on the bed sniffling a bit and when she saw him she rushed towards him and hugged him tightly looking at his face and the bruises.**

"What happened baby" She asked him.

He couldn't stand her calling him baby right now. "I was at the restaurant."

"Listen Dean before you say anything I figured it out I know I was mad at you but I shouldn't have been listen I know I have been weird lately and I know I stood you up but I did it for a good reason I wanted to see how I would react and how I did react startled me I realized that I need you more than I thought I would."

"Sharpay..."

"And I was so scared I didn't know I felt so strongly about you before and I know it weird since you're my boyfriend and all but I still feel stronger about you than ever before.

"Sharpay please…"

"I just I didn't know this was possible but while I was sitting here thinking I realized something." She grabbed his face with both hands and got close to him. "I love you Dean Thomas… I love you." She smiled at him and beamed with love she really thought she had this figured out what she felt for Troy was love but that night wasn't love it was lust and she was starting to love dean too.

Dean pried her hands off his face and glared at her while she looked confused.

"What's wrong" she asked meekly.

"Did you sleep with Troy."

Her heart stopped she looked at her feet and felt tears threatening to fall she grabbed here heart and looked at him.

"What?"

"I saw Troy at the bowling and we had a fight" she looked at his bruises and scrapes and understood how he got them now. "And I need to know if you slept with him."

"Dean listen I nee-"

"Did you sleep with him!" he yelled loud enough probably for her dad to hear.

"Yes… I did" and that was what it took he now knew how Troy must've felt when he saw them kissing by her locker that day except Dean felt it 10 times worse.

"Dean wait I love you."

Dean walked slowly down the stairs with her quickly following. "was that before or after you slept with him."

"Dean please… Wait!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sharpay I did love you and I guess we just weren't meant to be."

**He got in his car and drove nowhere for at least 2 hours. He saw the clock read 9:02 and picked up his phone to call someone he left a long message for them. The light changed green and he didn't feel anything but he did see a light for a moment's notice then he saw nothing….**

**Troy walked into José house tired and sore he didn't know he could fight so well. He saw his cell phone blink as couple times meaning he had a missed call he left it charging he saw it was from Dean and decided against hearing it but for some reason he had a change of heart and he picked it up and dialed voice mail. He then heard the message start.**

**He felt sad he had no idea Dean felt like that the phone started to ring so he picked it up and heard someone frantically yelling and when he heard the news he hung up and for the 2****nd**** time that week he sat down and cried….**


	9. How To Save A Life

_**Review**_

_**Troy walked into José house tired and sore he didn't know he could fight so well. He saw his cell phone blink as couple times meaning he had a missed call he left it charging he saw it was from Dean and decided against hearing it but for some reason he had a change of heart and he picked it up and dialed voice mail. He then heard the message start.**_

_**He felt sad he had no idea Dean felt like that the phone started to ring so he picked it up and heard someone frantically yelling and when he heard the news he hung up and for the 2**__**nd**__** time that week he sat down and cried….**_

**Troy kept playing that message in his head and the more he did it the more he felt like a jerk worse than that he felt like he was worthless like if he was a poor excuse for a human being. He smoked a lot of herbs and took many pills that night the only way he could deal with the pain.**

**José walked in a couple minutes later to find troy on the floor covered with pills and weed he looked confused and saw his cell phone loosely inside his left hand he picked it up and started looking for something he saw the voicemail Dean had left him and heard it.**

"Troy… this is dean by the way…phew I can't believe I'm calling you you'd be the last person I want to talk to but uh… I realized something you know you can't force love as much as you can't force someone's will and I understand you and Sharpay's past I do… I get it and that's why… that's why…. I'm giving her to you she's not mine she'll never be mine coming to this school I can only say has been the worst thing that has happened to me… but I wouldn't have it any other way I've grown… matured overt these past few months that I wouldn't have even imagined in the past. I love the people I've met all the wildcats even you Troy I feel meeting you has brought me problems but like I said I wouldn't have it any other way so I think you and Sharpay are meant to be troy and anyone who says anything different is a moron. You know I didn't want to say anything but I got accepted into a really good Christian college with a scholarship at my disposal and what great timing right I think I'm going to take it to. Even though I accept you and Sharpay it still hurts you know anyway that about it you have my blessing… take care of her yeah… See you around playmaker."

**José felt anger right now Troy was incredibly stupid. There was nothing he could do about it tonight so he went to sleep but the next morning he was in for a surprise.**

**The next morning there was a knocking at the door Troy didn't get up so José had to. It was Carlos. He opened the door to let him in.**

"What's this about?" José asked

"I thought maybe Troy would want to go" Carlos answered with a confused look on his face.

"Go? Go where?"

"You didn't hear about it, it was on the news last night."

"What, what happened?" José was curious now

"He's dead… the white boy Troy fought with got hit by a drunk driver last night he didn't make it, all of his friends are at his girlfriends house thought he would want to go, one of his friends called him last night."

**José snapped he went to the couch and kicked Troy pretty hard right in the stomach.**

"Get up." He kicked him again "I said get the hell up!"

"Alright stop what th-"but José grabbed him by the collar and threw him to Carlos.

"Your going to your friends house."

"What no I'm not."

"Yes you are because until you do you're not coming back in here."

"José what co-"

"NO! She needs you right now they all do…" with that José pushed him out the door and into the street.

**The drive over there seemed incredibly long to Troy he kept thinking about his night with Sharpay and how much he enjoyed being with her and then he was reminded of the life he could've saved by simply saying no to her that night. He was beginning to think maybe it was his fault that Dean was dead would everyone blame him? Then he thought of Dean's parents how would they take it? He arrived outside the Evans home and knocked really quietly on the door hoping they wouldn't hear it and he could leave. Right before they answered the door he took a pill and quickly swallowed and the door opened to reveal Ryan he quickly enveloped Troy in a hug.**

"It's good to see you Troy." Ryan said

"Yeah you too." Troy let tears swell in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "How is she?"

"Ugh… she's horrible I didn't think she would take it this hard she hasn't even left her room all day."

**Troy made his way upstairs and said hello to everyone on the way up there arriving at Sharpay's door no one answered and he didn't say who it was so he went through Ryan's room and climbed out the balcony to Sharpay's balcony knowing the door would be open she loved to just stand out there and think. He opened the balcony door to discover she wasn't in there she was in the bathroom he made his into her room trying to get reacquainted with it since it had been a while since he was there.**

**He found things he had given her along with things dead had given her then he saw a picture of him and Sharpay labeled the past he loved it was her and him standing on a beach in Malibu one summer day he remembered that day it was their first kiss.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Troy slow down" whined Sharpay as she fell on the sand._

"_Cmon Pay' run faster girl" Troy beamed down at her._

_He picked her up and carried her to a cave hidden by rocks "Troy are you mad? Put me down!"_

_He set her down and they stared at the roof of the cave not saying anything just listening to the darkness._

"_Troy?"_

"_Hmmmm" he acknowledged her question._

"_I want you to be my first kiss"_

_Troy's head shot up "You've never been kissed? You're almost 15!"_

"_I know shut up okay I've just been waiting for the right guy."_

"_Your not losing your virginity Pay' it's just a kiss."_

"_I know okay but I still want it to be special" she answered in an angry tone._

"_Sorry you know I love you just why me?"_

"_You're my best friend I couldn't think of anyone else I trust more than you."_

"_Maybe you should save it for someone you really love."_

"_I do love you Troy just not that way."_

_With that Troy edged over and applied his lips to her and completed her most secret fantasy after the kiss they decided to go outside and take a picture to cherish the moment._

_**Flashback**_

**He smiled at the memory and saw the picture behind it which made him a little jealous it was labeled the not so distant future and had Dean with his arms around Sharpay in front of dean's house along with pictures of her and his parents. The bathroom door opened and revealed Sharpay with no makeup on and a simple hoodie and sweats she looked up to see Troy and said nothing to him waiting for him to say something. He stayed quiet knowing she was there but he didn't turn around he wanted her to think that he didn't know she was there forcing her to speak first.**

"Hey Troy" she replied in a raspy tone shaped with anger.

"Sharpay" he nodded at her and replied in a monotone voice.

She covered the pictures he was looking at "Can I help you with something."

"Yeah… you can tell me how your feeling."

"Go to hell Bolton."

That actually hurt him she hadn't called him that since their elementary school days when they use to hat each other until their parents made them get along.

"Ouch could you be a little nicer."

"No I can't because you sabotaged the one relationship that mattered to me."

"What the hell are you talking about." He inquired not fully knowing what she meant.

"You told him we slept together." She got up to his face and looked him in the eye.

"I only told him the truth." Troy whispered not wanting to remember the look on Dean's face when he told him the news.

"I told you not to tell him I told you to shut up!" she lifted up her voice.

"he got the better of me okay he frikin' punched me at the bowling alley I was mad and wasn't thinking straight."

"No Troy your were you just wanted him to know that the one thing he cared about most in this world was taken by you because of the stupid ego you have that everything has to go your way that you are the alpha dog and you know what it sickens me and I'm tired of it … I'm tired of you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you hurt me really bad Troy" she started sobbing "It means I loved him I really did I finally got over you and I was ready to go with him."

"With me… you loved me?"

"Yes, are you stupid?! Everyone knew even Dean knew and he still loved hoping I would love him back too one day and I did to bad it was to late."

"Sharpay I-"

"No Troy I never want to see you again" she dried her teary eyes and looked at him with anger and disgust clutching her fist at her side she slapped him across the face. "You killed him Troy."

Those words hurt him he was thinking them all the drive up there but it hadn't set in until now it took someone else saying them to make him realize it. "How can you say that to me?" his eyes swelled up in tears.

"Because it's true I hate you so much right now." Her nostrils flared and he saw a rage and fury inside her that he hadn't seen in her entire life he had finally pissed her off.

Troy couldn't take much more so he opened the door and walked out. It's pretty hard having someone accuse of something you felt responsible for. As he was walking down the stairs he felt everyone look at him wondering if he finally spoke to her and they were answered when Sharpay ran down the steps to take another swing at him.

"I never want to see you in this house again do you hear me Troy ever!"

Troy kept walking to the door not wanting to listen to anymore but she was relentless even though she was held back her words still poured out at him. He had to hone his ears to hear the whispers some of his friends said to each other.

"You know what Troy you're a coward…you can't even come back to face me. I hate you Troy the greatest mistake of my life was sleeping with you!"

Everyone looked at each other then at Troy who opened the door and took one final glance at Sharpay. His mind was going crazy he could hear voices saying it was his fault calling him murderer.

"It's all you fault" she said out of breath. "You're the reason he's dead… You killed him!"

**With that he shut the door and went to his car and just sat there in silence for a while he was full out crying now the words she had said to him still played in his mind like a record he believed it now he actually believed that it was his fault a 17 year old rising basketball star was dead he had taken his dreams, his future, and his life. Troy felt horrible…**

**He made his way to his house… his actual house it had been a while since he had step foot in here but he made sure his parents weren't home and he went to his room to grab something he had hid a long time ago right after he had met José and started using drugs one of the guys in the detention center said he'd sell it to him that he might need it sometime and Troy did need it he pulled out a gun. He sat on his old bed and polished it checking it to see if it was still functional without firing it of course. He put the gun back into its hiding place and laid on the bed he made a decision that he would stay there until his parents got home so he could talk to them he was sure they would be ready for him if they saw his car in the driveway so he slowly closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasurable slumber…**

**Troy opened his eyes as he heard the front door open he saw the clock and realized that it had been almost 2 hours since he arrived he waited patiently for his parents yelling out his name. he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he hid in his closet for some reason he lost his resolve he waited until his parents went to their room and he made his way downstairs he wanted to walk out the door but he fought his fear and sat down on the couch closing his eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable his mother was the first to notice him.**

"Troy" she said in a relieved sigh and went to hug her son.

"Hi mom" he wrapped his arms around his mothers neck and realized how much he really missed her.

"Oh Troy your really here… have you talked to the Evans?"

"Uh yeah" he remembered the less than pleasant argument he had with Sharpay.

"Oh poor Sharpay first she loses her mother, god bless her, now she lost her boyfriend that girl deserves all the help she can get after what she's been through.

**Troy remembered what Sharpay had said to him and that made him sad so he quickly ripped those thoughts from his head as soon as he saw his father and prepared himself for another confrontation his mother left to the kitchen to leave them alone. Troy tried to read his father eyes because he couldn't believe what he saw in them for the first time since all this had happened he saw compassion in his eyes.**

"Troy…" his dad said in a whisper.

"Dad…" he had decided to call him Dad the next time he saw him and not Jack.

Jack got closer to Troy and stared into his eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess" he said monotonously.

"Chad told me what… what Sharpay said to you and let me tell you Troy she doesn't know what she says she's so confused right now with losing everyone."

"No she did she meant every word she said." Troy started tearing up

Jack Bolton grabbed his son fiercely and hugged him Troy did the same and cried into his father's chest.

"Listen Troy she just needs time."

"You know what she called me." He tried to keep his voice calm. Jack shook his head no "she called me murderer."

"No son I love you and can tell you that you are not a murderer and let me tell you how proud I am of you and how much I love you son.

**Troy clung on to his father for a long time before they released each other and had supper as a family again. After supper they talked about how things were going. After all this Troy decided to call José and tell him he was staying with his parents tonight. Troy was lying in bed that night finally giving in to the sleep that was strongly over coming him but his nightmares proved stronger than he thought they were pictures of dean and how his future could've been if it hadn't been for Troy then he saw Sharpay yelling in his face resenting him and casting him out of her life. Everyone said she was out of line and blamed it on her situation but Troy knew better he knew here longer and better than anyone else she had meant every word she said and he didn't blame her he was starting to believe it himself and that was what scared him most. As all these thoughts rushed to him he heard a low humming sound he woke up covered in sweat. His mind was slowly breaking he imagined if this is how everyone felt when they realized they had taken the life of human being and even though he physically hadn't the only person who mattered to him in the world had told him he was still at fault and that was enough for him to think of that himself. He saw his phone was what was making the droning noise. He looked at it and saw he had a text he thought it would Sharpay. It was one of the guys he hung out with inviting him for a "Night on the town" and apparently he would be paid 2 grand if he went on this adventure. Troy had heard José talking to other people about a guy called Silverio who would steal cars and take them apart that and sell drugs. Troy had also heard about the people who got in their way and how they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. He needed anything to get his mind off Sharpay right now and Dean and all the other crap that he had burdened himself with. He looked at the place where he hid his gun and looked at it for a long time before picking up his phone and sending a message. He thought for a long time before he remembered the words he had said to his father.**

"**She called me a murderer…" he thought to himself "And she was right to do so…"**

**I Know its been a while sorry but I've been really busy with school I hope I can update faster after this but just so you know I'm not stopping the story though I would like at least 10 reviews if you could that was another reason I kinds stopped no one reviewed so I took less time writing and then just got overwhelmed But just a couple of reviews and I'll get you the next chapter hope you enjoy this one and don't worry Troypay will be keeping soon so don't get annoyed with the subplots it'll tie in later. And for those of you who hated Dean he really wasn't a bad guy he just wanted Sharpay too.**


	10. Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now

Sorry I know this is way overdue but i've been so busy with school and working but I bought my own car finally and finished school so I can focus on this now I also noticed the lack of reviews * **cough *** but it doesn't matter I would rly like some reviews but im going to finish this story either way so hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 10**

**It's been almost 5 months since Dean's death and Sharpay had a tough time dealing with it she was sure that she felt something for him if it wasn't love it was most certainly something. With the help of her friends and her brother she did move on somewhat she was now able to focus more on school and her daily life after all it was almost summer and she needed to get her valedictorian status back on track.**

**Troy on the other hand had been dealing with this in the worst possible way even after reconciling with his parents he hardly ever spent any of his time there... he spent most of his time on the streets. Unbeknownst to José, Troy was making some extra money on the side. Every now and then Troy would get a call from a guy telling him that something was going down Troy engulfed in this new dark world always agreed after all the job was simple take the money and then collect the drugs. Troy knew this too well he had been doing this for almost 4 months already right after Dean's death he was hit pretty hard with it still haunted by Sharpay's words he did exactly what she told him... a murderer and today was no different.**

**School was too start soon with all the wildcats pulling into the parking lot Sharpay now drove herself to school and sometimes drove Ryan when he was too lazy to drive himself.**

"Man... I just want the summer to be here already." Ryan mumbled.

"Don't worry little bro soon is closer than you think." Sharpay answered back

**They both made their way towards the school and into the doors Ryan immediately saw the wildcats and pulled on Sharpay's hand to go join them but Sharpay's eyes were set on someone else she gazed into those baby blue eyes... but they weren't baby blue anymore they were tainted with bags under his eyes and red slinky veins going through them.**

"Sharpay come on lets go" Ryan pulled her all the way to the rest of the gang.

**They joined the rest of the wildcats and got to talking but Sharpay kept her gaze on Troy how she wanted to talk to him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it she did miss him and finally realized that he wasn't at fault for Dean's death but she was too proud to go towards him and tell him that so she just stayed back and had avoided him for the past few months but now she missed him all too much and she needed to talk to him after all he was her best friend. But someone else came in contact with Troy she couldn't tell who it was but she didn't think he came to this school he looked to old she saw him hand troy I was of cash and troy quickly put it in his shoe inconspicuously. With that the odd gentleman left and for a moment her gazed back at her and then he was gone.**

"Sharpay... Hello are you listening?" Ryan yelled waving his hand in front of her.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She inquired

"You feeling Sharpay we were just talking about the test we took last week." Taylor said

"Yeah and how I failed it" Chad put in

"Don't worry babe you at least got a D after all I helped you study."

"O yeah" Chad smiled "what a study session" he chuckled

**They made their way to homeroom and for a moment Sharpay's eyes flashed to the empty seat which belonged to Dean she missed him and everyone who seemed to notice her gaze just patted her on the shoulder to make her understand they knew her pain. Troy made his way in last and sat behind Chad which was quite a ways from her she knew he was avoiding her too but she didn't know that by now he had a deep hatred for her.**

**Pretty soon the school day ended slowly like always and Sharpay heard a bit of angered whispers so she peaked around the corner to find an empty hallway and José arguing with Troy. She could make out part of the conversation.**

"Damn it Troy how could you" José paced back and forth "These guy are trouble alright they don't have rules or morals they just want business that's all they are about they'd probably slice their mothers neck for a nickle which is why I told you not to get involved in this mess."

"Calm down man I can take care of myself... look in a couple of days it will blow over and they'll be fine there's other deals to be made."

"You don't get it do you Troy money is money too them and a whole deal gone sour is a lot of money considering they lost both the package and the money." José sighed. "I think you should seriously think about getting out of town or something."

"Are you serious" Troy asked in surprise "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah... look I'll see what I can do alright... just don't go on any more jobs and I'll see what I can do." With that José walked away leaving Troy there reminiscing on what just happened.

**With that Sharpay took her cue and marched herself right up to Troy and stood right behind him apparently he didn't know she was there so she made her presence known by clearing her throat a second after Troy turned around and looked her straight in the eyes and Sharpay's throat just closed up right then he was so beautiful in her eyes I mean she did lose her virginity to him so she obviously had to harbor some feeling for him.**

"Hey" Troy was first to break the silence

"Hi" Sharpay answered back coyly

"How are you um... you okay?" Troy just wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay" She looked into his eyes. "So uh.. how have you been?"

"Allright I guess"

"That's good... look Troy about what I said."

"Don't worry about it. It was in the past right so what's it matter." He cut her off before she could finish

"Bu-"

"I have to go Sharpay" with that he made a dash towards the door and his car leaving Sharpay to stare after him.

**After that Sharpay went home and finished her homework but not before Ryan knocked on her door and informed her that he was going to the mall with Chad and a couple other guys so if she needed anything to call him. She was bored in her room so she sneaked downstairs to find her father drinking again sitting on the couch just watching t.v. Unfortunately she tripped on a beer bottle laying on the ground while making her way to the kitchen startling her father.**

"Huh, who is that?" Mr. Evans mumbled.

"Its me Dad." Sharpay rolled her eyes realizing he was drunk.

"Well be more careful these bottles aren't free."

"Well maybe you should stop drinking" She whispered but he heard.

"What! What was that?"

**Sharpay was startled she didn't think he had heard her.**

"I Just thought maybe you should stop drinking." she replied shyly

**Her father stood really close to her, close enough to where she could smell the beer that still lingered in his mouth. He stood a good foot higher than her staring down at her menacingly.**

"Don't you ever back talk me do you hear me!"

"Well then don't drink your not the only one hurting Ryan and I were also hurt when he heard that phone call but were trying to move on and were not doing it sitting down all day and drinking away our worries." Sharpay snapped back.

"After I raised you and let you live in my house your going to speak to me that way huh you little bitch!"

**Sharpay was stunned her father had never referred to her like that even when he was really angry he had never talked to her in that manner before and she could not stop the tears that rolled down her eyes. **

"What did you do to my dad, my real dad not this pathetic clown in front of me." Sharpay retaliated all that it gained her was for her father to strike her across the face with the back of his hand.

"You dumb little whore I wish your mother would've gotten that abortion"

"Wha-" Sharpay hadn't heard anything abut an abortion before.

"Hah you didn't know of course not she would never tell you but I will she was in danger of losing both of you so they gave her a choice of choosing of which child we wanted to give up in order to save the other and I always wanted a son so I voted to give your sorry ass back to the whole you crawled out of, but your mother being the saint that she was risekd her own life to save both of you and what a waste it was now because of you she always had complications after the birth and now she's dead thanks to you so are you happy you took the only good things in our life and shred it to pieces are you happy? HUH!?" her father finished his rant panting for breath.

**By now tears were streaming down Sharpay's face without stop so she ran to the living room to her coat and made a mad dash towards the door she heard her father yelling something along the lines of I'm sorry but she didn't care she was more hurt than anyone could possibly imagine how would you feel if you found out that the one person you loved the most was dead because of something you were responsible for. She made her way to the park and sat there for a couple of hours soon falling asleep on a bench.**

**Troy always loved running really early in thew morning about 1:00 was the perfect time no one was in the street and if her put his earphones in he could ignore the rest of the world and only focus on what he wanted to focus on. As he sped up his pace a little bit he decided to cut through the park he figured why not all he has right now is time. After getting to the end of the park he saw a figure on the bench homeless people in this town was kind of a rare sighting but he had seen it before however no homeless person he ever saw before had a designer sweater that was bright pink he had and idea to who it could be.... and yes it was. He examined her more closely and saw that her face was just stained with dry tears and she had a bright red and blue bruise across her left cheek. Even without make up she was gorgeous to him. So what other alternative did he have but to pick her up and take her home.**

**About half an hour later Sharpay woke up to unusual surroundings only to find a figure taking off a watch and a jacket in front of her it took her only a minute to realize that the figure was Troy and she was in the Bolton residence. She had been here many times before and he could not forget this house even if she wanted she was about to get up when troy heard her rustling about and turned around to face her.**

"You fell asleep on the park bench I saw you while I was running" He wanted to keep his sentences short he really wanted to hate her but upon seeing her face to face he couldn't his past with her wouldn't let him be mad at her at least not this mad. He also pointed to her cheek "I also took care of that"

She reached over to touch her cheek and realized there was a bandage over it "Thanks"

"That was a pretty nasty hit what happened" he inquired

"My dad he um.. he hit me" She explained eyes glistening in the dark " He basically said it was my fault my mom died."

Troy just looked down knowing how much that must have have hurt her. "Sorry" he looked back up at her and saw that she was staring out the window "Well listen if you need something I'll be right downstairs on the couch so.." as he made his way out the door he heard her small shy voice.

"Troy" he could tell she was crying right now "Please... stay with me"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." he replied closing his eyes in frustration.

"Then I'll take the couch I mean this is your bed anyway." She sat up and tore the sheets away from her body.

"Sharpay stop, fine just for tonight." he took off his shirt and climbed into bed with her closing his eyes he could smell her fragrance and how he remembered their first time he imagined her writhing and moaning beneath him but what he remembers most is kissing the crook of her neck and smelling that perfume she always uses how amazing it is and how he wants to just take her right there but then her remembers why they are fighting in the first place and shakes it off. But he could tell how much she was hurting so he hugged her from behind to hold he and she quickly spun around so she could hide her face in his chest and started crying.

"Shh It's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean it your the best thing in his world right now okay." Basically he just thought of anything he could say that would make her calm down. He held her tighter as she started to drift off into sleep and kissed her head a few times to let her know he was still awake and still watching over her. Soon he fell into a deep slumber as well.

**Morning came to fast as Sharpay was the first to wake up she tried stretch but couldn't she looked up and fount out why. A pair of strong tan arms were holding her in place and she could nothing but enjoy the feeling this gave her she decided to relish this time with Troy since she bailed on him after their night together she could at least cuddle with him now. She looked up at him and started to trace circles on his chest and face. Troy then started to slowly open his eyes and as soon as his glare was fixated on Sharpay he smiled and that made her heart soar knowing that he smiled because she was next to him.**

"Morning" He spoke

"Good Morning" she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked truly worried.

"I am now" She opened her eyes and started at his deep blue ocean pool "Because of you I do".

**That was the first time she had ever seen Troy Bolton blush.**

"I'm sure my mom is making breakfast by now you want to go down."

"If you really want to, or we could stay here and cuddle some more."

"Yeah but I'm really hungry" Troy whined

"Boys and their stomachs..." she replied.

**They made their way downstairs and ate breakfast with the family. In all actuality his parents weren't surprised she was there they were just a little curious as to why she had spent the night. Troy and her made up a lie and told them that her house was locked and and she couldn't get in last night so she called Troy and asked if she could spend the night. Luckily they believed them. After they were done eating Tory and Sharpay went outside to play some basketball considering that it was the weekend they didn't have to go to school and Sharpay had no intention of going home just yet.**

"Come on Bolton 12 to 10 your falling behind"

"Have you ever considered I'm actually letting you win." Troy answered back.

"Then why are your breathing heavy." She snapped back

**Troy quickly sneaked the ball in with a lay up and then shot it from far that way he ddin't have to deal with Sharpay guarding him believe it or not since he stopped playing he had really gotten out of shape and while he still worked out running wise endurance and stamina was at an all time low.**

"12 to 12 I'm afraid it match point." Troy made it obvious

"Well I didn't know you could still shoot threes."

"You would be surprised as to what I can still do" He winked.

"Keep your eyes on the ball" She blushed under his gaze

**Troy charged at her then spun around to get her off him then shot the ball perfectly going towards the net. Sharpay quickly took of her shoe and threw it at the ball in order to throw it off its trajectory then caught the ball took it back to the half court and shot it making it swish leaving Troy in utter shock.**

"The shot was that good huh?" Sharpay beamed

"You just totally cheated" Troy exclaimed shaking off his shock.

**With that Sharpay took off while Troy chased after her. He finally caught her and tickled her until she gave in then he collapsed on top of her and stared into her eyes. Like if she was reading his mind she also gazed into his eyes and started to slowly lean in. Troy started to the do the same **

**then with a quick push his lips were suddenly on her and her were also on his both just relishing the thoughts and memories this action brought back.**

_**REVIEWS would be really helpful guys by the way but I hope you like this chapter i've got more on the way just review review review and I'm really sorry for the wait but I've been really busy well I hope you like it and here ya go!!!!!**_


	11. Welcome To Jamrock

_**With that Sharpay took off while Troy chased after her. He finally caught her and tickled her until she gave in then he collapsed on top of her and stared into her eyes. Like if she was reading his mind she also gazed into his eyes and started to slowly lean in. Troy started to the do the same **_

_**then with a quick push his lips were suddenly on her and her were also on his both just relishing the thoughts and memories this action brought back.**_

**Sharpay relished the moment and so was Troy but Sharpay was the one who came back to her senses and broke the kiss.**

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that it w-" Sharpay spoke but was cut off by Troy kissing her again more passionately

"Lets go to my room" He spoke huskily into her ears.

"What about your parents" she whispered against his lips.

"They left remember." he barely got out.

**They quickly stood up from the court and made their way slowly through the house light bumping into everything lightly while not breaking the kiss. When the finally made it to Troy's room he laid her down on the bed with him on top of her he slowly took off his own shirt and then proceeded to take her's off. Troy nibbled on Sharpay's lower jaw line which received a moan from her. Both of them not speaking just relishing the moment. Sharpay tried to take off Troy's belt buckle, struggling until Troy realized what she was doing and laughed then smoothly and gently placed his hands on top of her shaking which caused Sharpay to blush embarrassed of her inexperience. Troy grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest while he slowly pulled down her shorts and panties. They continued their ministrations until they heard the door open and Troy's parents taking loud.**

"Piss" Troy stood up and roughly pulled up his pants and put his shirt back on.

"Wow" Sharpay whispered as she put her hands on her cheek in order to cool her down.

"Sharpay I'm sorry" troy said while looking down at the floor. Which earned a confused stare from Sharpay.

"Tro-"

"No I shouldn't have taken advantage of you I'm such a jerk I'm really sorry." Troy kneeled down to where she was sitting on the bed and grabbed her hands. "It wasn't right I know your still grieving... I'm sorry with that he left the room.

"But I wanted it to Troy" Sharpay thought to herself.

**After a couple hours Sharpay left the Bolton residence and hung out with Taylor and Kelsi just talking about what was going on. Sharpay did most of the talking, explaining to them about her dad she hadn't told them about kissing Troy yet.**

"Oh my I can't believe your dad hit you" Taylor gasped.

"I know he doesn't really look like that type of man." Kelsi spoke.

"He's not I guess... it's just the alcohol talking" Sharpay said looking sad.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said girl... I mean you said it yourself it was the alcohol talking." Taylor replied.

"I'm still not ready to go home though"

"Hey wait so where are you staying at right now?" Kelsi asked

"At Troy's house." Sharpay answered shyly.

Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other "Troy's house!?" they both spoke.

"What" Sharpay asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing just that your rooming with an incredibly hot boy who you used to crush on." Taylor reminded her.

"If you only knew" Sharpay whispered.

Taylor and Kelsi both stood up "Knew what? What!?"

"Well Troy and I kinda kissed today." Sharpay blushed

"Oh my word you didn't" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well actually we almost had sex if his parents hadn't come in." She admitted.

"Go Sharpay!" Kelsi yelled.

"So It's only time before you guys get more serious huh?" Taylor asked.

"Well..." Sharpay debated on whether she should tell them or not.

"Well what?" Taylor inquired

"Troy and I had sex about 5 months ago." Sharpay whispered

"WHAT!" Kelsi and Taylor both practically stood up.

"About time" Kelsi spoke.

"Yeah Sharpay I thought you were going to be a virgin forever." Taylor laughed.

"But wait 5 months ago." Kelsi started to speak.

"You were going out with Dean?" Taylor finished.

"Yeah... that was kinda the problem." Sharpay said.

"Did he know?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah... he did" Sharpay's eyes started swelling up "I guess you could say I was responsible for his death too."

"Sharpay don't you ever think that don't you ever." Taylor stared at her eye to eye.

"Yeah Sharpay no one could have predicted this would happen so there's no reason to even think it was your fault things like this they just happen and there's nothing you can about them." Kelsi added.

"So what about this morning with Troy?" Taylor changed the subject noting Sharpay didn't want to talk about Dean"

"Well after his parents came in he looked sort of spooked and apologized because he said he was taking advantage of me and I was still grieving, but..."

"But you weren't still grieving were you?" Kelsi cut in.

"No... not at that moment anyway." Sharpay confessed.

"Well then talk to him, tell him that your trying to move on." Taylor said.

"First I need to talk to him about what I said."

"What you said about what?" Kelsi asked.

"It was right after Dean died and I was still in shock you know I didn't know what i was doing." Sharpay tried to explain.

"What did you say" Taylor asked sternly

"I called him a murderer I told him it was practically his fault Dean was dead." Sharpay admitted guiltily

Taylor sighed "Sharpay... I know your were hurting but you have no idea how much you hurt him I'm sure he was devastated that might even be the real reason he pushed you away this morning."

"I know and I will talk to him I just need to find the right time." Shapray sighed with Kelsi and Taylor looking at her with concern.

**Meanwhile Troy on the other hand had been thinking about what had happened that morning and had gone all over town trying to get her out of his mind he was suppose to hate her but he couldn't he loved her with al his heart for so long she had been his best friend... she had been his girl. So he went to the bass hoping he could maybe have only a few drinks to take away his worries. So there he was sitting alone at the bar until a black well built man with dread locks stepped into the place.**

"Well look who it be mon." he spoke to no one in particular.

"Piss" Troy though to himself before he turned around to face the man trying to look calm.

"You still here brotha me thought you be half way to China by now eh?" He asked Troy

"Ya I'm still here Kye what do you want." Troy held his ground.

Out of the entrance a couple more guys stepped into the bar "Well me and me boys here thought you might have some money for us."

"Look we'll just go on another job and we can get back your money." troy exclaimed getting quite nervous with all the customers and bartender minding their own business ignoring the scene they were witnessing.

"Well we can't be assured you'll do that mon."

"Listen alr-" He was cut off with a punch to the jaw.

"No you listen" He kicked Troy in the stomach causing him to roll over in pain. "You lost us a lot of money there white boy and I wont tolerate it. How would I look if I just let a white boy get away with this eh? So here's the deal I either cut off your fingers or I beat you to oblivion. Or I can do both." He snapped his fingers and all six men beat Troy with their fists and feet causing him to almost lose conciseness. Before José stepped in.

"Why don't you just let the kid go Kye." he tried to reason with him.

"Ah Stallion were just resolving a little business proposal here."

"Well that's fine but I still think you should let him go."

"I just told ja this be business matters and none of ja damn business." Kye snapped

"Wrong Kye cause nothin' says I can't make this my business." José retorted.

"Well me mon you just made it ja damn business" Kye snaps his fingers "Get him"

**A Big man charged at José but he simply stuck his foot out causing him to trip and at the same time pulled out a gun and pistol whipped in the back of the head before turning it to Kye and his boys causing them to step back.**

"I'm only going to say this one more time now let the kid go!" José yelled.

"I heard ja man now keep ja bumbaclut moth shut." José shoots him in the foot.

"Ah rassclat" he signals the guys to let Troy go who rushed close to José breathing heavy.

**With that they both leave the Bass as soon as they can. Both were pretty scared José more for Troy than himself he knew Troy was just a kid and even though he had made some mistakes he was still pretty clean compared to himself so he still had a lot going for them and he would hate to see it ruined just because of a stupid little job and a couple of dollars missing so he was going to do everything he could to help troy out of this mess. Troy was the first to break the silence.**

"Hey thanks, I owe you one."

"I don't know Troy, this is getting more serious."

"What do you mean?" Troy inquired.

"I knew it was going to be bad but I didn't know they were going to come after you like that especially Kye I didn't think they were going to send him right away I thought they would wait a while." José informed him.

"Do they not send him first?"Troy asked.

"Nah they toy around with you first make you scared so you pay up the debt."José explained.

"So I guess Kye doesn't do that."

"No Kye is there to make sure the guy doesn't ever mess around again."

"So I'm pretty screwed then huh?" Troy asked gloomily

"I'm going to try and salvage this, I'll try and talk to the bosses they don't like to be bothered and most people don't know how to contact them but I do because see they will never contact you."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Usually they will only contact you for one reason an one reason only... they're going to kill you execution style think of it kind of a resignation."

"Wow so I don't really want one of those do I?"

"Don't worry they'll just shoot you in the street your not that big yet to where the bosses have to do it, but just in case Troy I don't want you hanging out with that girl it could be dangerous for her you know."

"Yeah I guess your right." Troy looked on into the street already missing Sharpay's caresses and feeling bad knowing he probably wont touch her again for a long time until all this blows over at least.

"I promise Troy to do everything in my power to help you and everyone else you care about." José thought as he looked over at Troy and pondered deeply about what he was going to do.

_**Well guys I know this one was a little shorter but I have the whole story so now I just have to type itall and its late right now and I'm a little tired but reviews reviews reviews will get you a new chapter faster lol. But obviously someone has to die so I'll let you guys decide who it's going to be I already know who but if I like your guys' idea I might include it in here.**_


	12. Apologize

"_**I promise Troy to do everything in my power to help you and everyone else you care about." José thought as he looked over at Troy and pondered deeply about what he was going to do.**_

**José and Troy slept preoccupied that night Troy felt a little sad that he wouldn't be able to talk to Sharpay that night. Troy however thought of possible solutions that would help him see her more often but this was a difficult process because he'd rather not see her than put her in danger that was the last thing he wanted to do. He woke up the next day to sunshine out the window what else could you expect from a Sunday morning. He stood up and walked around José's house trying to find out where he was when he saw a note that said he'd be back later and not to try and contact his family or friends. **

**He wasted most of the day just lying around the house watching television and movies. About 10 minutes before 7:00 he texted Sharpay and told her to wait for him because he was coming over he needed o explain to her. He put a bandana around his face and waited patiently for the sunset since in New Mexico when the sun hit the hills and the glare was in everyone's face it was easier not to be seen than even if it was pitch black. Troy crept through other people's back yard until he finally reached that familiar white mansion at the corner of the neighborhood. He investigated the back of the house for the old gutter he used to climb up to her balcony with many years ago. He found it and began his journey up. When he reached the window he peeked inside and saw her changing. He smiled at the deja vu before him but instead of barging in this time he had some common courtesy and decided to knock of the door causing her to look up at him and quickly run to her bed to put on her desired outfit.**

"Hey your finally here." Sharpay opened the door and hugged him.

"I really need to talk to you." Troy panted.

"Let me first okay...i wanted it Troy the kiss I'm not grieving anymore I think we should take it slow but I'm ready to be in a relationship with you... if you want." Sharpay beamed.

"Uh Pay' I don't know if that's such a good idea." Troy glanced at the floor.

"Oh" Sharpay was confused.

"I nee-" Troy was interrupted.

"So am I just like a sex toy?" Sharpay glared at him.

"No le-"

"What should I just be a good sport or something?"

"Pay'" Troy tried to get her attention.

"No Troy I deserve better I'm not going to be your whore."

**With that Troy grabbed her and kissed she struggled at first but then started responding and both could agree it was one of their best kisses.**

"Wow" Sharpay breathed out.

"I screwed up" Troy whispered.

**With those words Sharpay broke out of his hold and glared at him again.**

"So are my feelings a game to you then." Sharpay was close to tears.

"No Sharpay!" Troy yelled at her "I mean I messed up on something else."

"Something else?" Sharpay questioned

"Yeah and I can't see you again for a while."

"What? Why?" Sharpay had a lone tear fall out of her eye.

"I got caught up in something I shouldn't have." he confessed.

"Troy Alexander Bolton. What did you do?" Sharpay's tone went serious.

"I was really hurt Pay'" Troy started becoming teary eyed himself."With what you said"

"What'd I say Troy" Sharpay tried to conceal that she already knew.

"When you blamed me for Dean's death."

"Troy" Sharpay cried.

"I was out of my mind I couldn't get it out of my mind that the one person I cared for the most was repulsed by me." He confessed.

"Troy I'm really sorry" Sharpay exclaimed

"So I decided to busy myself in jobs." Troy looked at her.

"What kind of jobs" she whispered intrigued

"The dangerous kind" he sat down on her bed. "You would get a call giving you directions to a place there you were met by 4 other individuals most of the time you had never met them before, then you were given instructions for my type of job it was get the good where they need to be you don't open them you don't look at them then you give them to the guys you meet at the destination they give you the money and you go." Troy looked into her eyes afraid of what he would see.

"Did you ever look inside." she asked.

"Come on Pay' it doesn't take a genius to figure out what was in that container. But we didn't care we got paid for it and that's all we cared about." He kept going. "But uh a couple weeks ago we were set up with these guy from out of town under the highway, anyway these guys didn't look right but I didn't pay any attention to it I just paid attention to the objective. We were making the deal when this guy Dallas that was with us noticed that these guys were packing guns but they grabbed him before he could say anything and they grabbed us too and ordered us to give them the stuff without them paying for it we were about to do it till someone else started shooting then I just became a fire fight I got out of there I didn't want to wait and find out the outcome so I left the money and the stuff there. I guess everyone died or concealed themselves somewhere because the guy in charge of the jobs has only contacted me that I need to be punished for just letting the stuff go." Troy wrapped it up.

"So there's a price on your head" Sharpay cried tearfully.

"Yeah" troy nodded his head.

"oh my" She cried into his chest "How could you be so stupid Troy." she hit him.

"I Don't know alright... I just needed something to take the edge off.

"Well when do you think this could blow over."

"I really don't know Pay'" he wiped a tear from her cheek. "It could be a long time or maybe short it all depends on what José can do." Sharpay suddenly became angry

"José! He's the reason your in this mess, He's probably the one who told them where you were Troy you can't trust him!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay" Troy looked into her eyes determined and stood still "Don't about him that way he's the only who was there when I needed him the most he was the one who helped me through the scenario with you then the situation with my dad he's the only one I can really trust besides you."

"What about my brother or Chad." Sharpay asked him.

"Sharpay please... they don't need this, this is a critical situation I can't just ask them for help in this to tell you the truth I don't see what they could do this isn't a little fight where they can watch my back these guys want me to bleed."

"Troy I'm scared for you." Sharpay hugged him tightly

"Me too Pay', but today is about you I came here today to be with you" he smiled.

"Then spend it with me" She smiled back at him.

**Sharpay and Troy spent the whole day watching movies and playing basketball. In fact after the first movie they went into the kitchen to find something to eat which just turned into a crazy food fight struggle between the two. Then after playing basketball they decided to just lay on the floor with the TV turned off looking at the ceiling fan counting how many rotations it did per minute. After Sharpay fell asleep Troy was still awake counting down the minutes before he had to leave he was a little afraid not of Kye but of leaving Sharpay he had just reconciled with her and now he was being torn apart from her. So when it was pitch black outside he stood up and pout his shoes on before reaching the doorknob then thinking twice he wrote Sharpay a little note and attached it to her forehead. He snickered and left the house. By the time he got to José's house all the lights were turned off and as soon as he stepped foot into the house he was immediately grabbed form behind and pushed down.**

"What the..." José looked at Troy "Damn boy I told you to stay put."

"Sorry man I just had to see her." Troy confessed and got up

"Well good news or bad news?" José got out a sandwich and started to devour it.

"How bout' bad first" Troy breathed out as he sat down.

"I couldn't talk to the bosses man they're beyond pissed at this point but one of the guys told me Kye is working on his own account which means if for some reason he dies we wont get bothered anymore."

"So whats the good news then." Troy pulled on his hair closing his eyes.

"I met a girl" José confessed.

"Nice bro, Wait" Troy looked over at his José's bedroom then at José "Oh shi... you want me to leave"

"Nah it's cool l-" José was cut off

"Listen man don't worry about it yo-" Troy was cut off by a voice he recognized.

"Hey where do you keep the... Troy?" the voice shrieked.

"Kelsi?" Troy immediately got up to his feet.

"Um right well I was just leaving" Kelsi walked towards the door but not before giving José a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Babe."

**Troy closed his eyes and tried to remember something Sharpay had told him just today of Kelsi's new relationship.**

_Flash Back_

"_Yeah so let me tell you I think Kelsi has a new guy." Sharpay said_

"_Oh yeah what makes you say that" Troy responded not really paying attention._

"_Just the way she acts she's suddenly this relationship guru plus she told me" Sharpay beamed proud of herself for knowing all this information._

"_You know his name?" Troy asked _

"_I don't remember she told me and Taylor at the spa but I think it started with a J anyway she said you and him were really close I tihnk."_

"_Huh" Troy mumbled "That's pretty interesting" He acknowledged with his eyes still closed obviously not caring._

_Flashback_

"You sly dog" Troy punched him in the arm

"Ow" José rubbed his arm

"I guess that was what Sharpay was talking about I sort of wish I would've paid more attention."

"Yeah maybe" José said a little embarrassed that his relationship was out in the open.

"So spill the details." Troy made a goofy face

"No Alright were not a bunch of 14 year old virgins bragging about our experience and you know what I'm going to bed." José stood up and walked towards his bedroom.

"Kay' if you want to talk I'm right here." Troy giggled.

"Prick" José mumbled under his breath then shut the door to his room.

"He doesn't have to feel that bad about it she's only younger by like a year." Troy whispered to himself.

**That night was pretty calm for Troy the past few nights he had been having nightmares but today was okay. He was dreaming of Sharpay and what they were going to do with their relationship after the debacle also how she would react to the post it note stuck to her forehead when she woke up. The Next few months had not been easy for anyone involved in Troy's life he had discreetly told all the people who needed to know about his situation. As for being away from Sharpay about two months into the house arrest deal he had come with a solution he would sneak in José's trunks while he went to go pick up Kelsi and Sharpay would go along to kind of like a double date then they would drive all the way to Mexico and party there. Which although they could only do this every Friday it was still better than not seeing each other forever. Kelsi had also been spending more time with José further concealing the fact that Troy was hiding there.**

**There were Sharpay and Troy looking into each others eyes while holding hands in the living room with the TV barely making a noise.**

"This is so romantic" Sharpay sarcastically put I out there.

"Sorry girl it's the best I can do right now."

"I know" She looked at him and kissed him "And I really don't care either.

"I'm really happy I've got to spend this time with you."

"Me too. No Matter what happened Troy we'll deal with it together."

**Meanwhile José and Kelsi in the next room...**

**They were both laying down on his bed naked after a night of "fun".while Kelsi was looking at his scars.**

"Jeez kinda looks like you fought a bear" Kelsi whispered

"Yeah, years of life I guess." He responded.

"I don't want anything to happen to you..." Kelsi confessed.

José turned to face her "What do you mean?"

"The thing with Troy just... be careful."

"I will don't worry they want him not me Sharpay should be the one giving him this talk."

"Yeah I know but I know Troy means a lot to you and I don't want you to have to feel compelled to help him."

"Where's this coming from?"

"I just... this is the most important relationship I've ever been in... your the most important relationship I've ever been in... I love you."

"I love you too" José looked at her with true love and compassion "You don't have to worry about me"

"Okay I'll hold you to that." With that she kissed him and snuggled closer to him while closing her eyes.

"Forgive me" José thought to himself as he watched Kelsi sleep.


	13. Desert Rose part One

sorry it took so long to update but I'm here, tryouts for soccer were rly tough but I made the team so here you go by the way this is going to be my last character killing so don't worry.

_**Desert Rose**_

_**(The American Dream pt.1)**_

**There lay three people unable to cry they had lost all their will two of them were embracing themselves as to never let go. They saw how fragile life was and wanted to keep each other warm. The other person lay asleep tired, tired of the world, tired of crying, tired of living in a dream and unfortunately had to wake up from it. The couple went to sleep too but the man stayed up and left outside only to reminisce on the tragedy that had befallen him.**

"Life was good. A house on the right side of town. The smell of freshly cut lawns. The sounds of children playing. A beautiful girl and best friends. The American Dream come true. But dreams have a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking." The man thought " When the darkness fell, Albuquerque became something else, any old Sinatra song notwithstanding. Bad things happened in the night, on the streets of that other city."

**He looked down to the ring he wearing on his finger a ring that now meant almost everything to him and he cried silent tears this was only the beginning of his pain.**

"Turn around, walk away, blow town. That would have been the smart thing to do. I guess I wasn't that smart." he thought then he closed his eyes and relived what had happened in only 48 hours time.

_**48 hours ago**_

**Troy tried to outstretch his arms, but he realized he couldn't because there was a clump of brownish blondish hair on his chest. He smiled, a real genuine smile one that only Sharpay could produce. He looked around the room to discover that it was already morning close to 9:00 so he stood up and got himself something eat. While in the kitchen he saw Kelsi and greeted her as not to be rude.**

"Morning Kelsi" He grumbled but tried to make his voice seem awake.

"Hey" she mumbled unconsciously obviously thinking of something else but afraid of bringing it up. "Troy I need to talk to you"

Troy looked up at her "What is it?"

"Look I know it sucks the situation your in." she stopped as to thinking to herself how to word this so she wouldn't come off as a bitch. "But you put yourself in this situation and no one else should have to pay for what you've done TO yourself" she kept emphasizing the You's in her speeech as to remind him that he was in this problem because of his idiotic personality, which was true but he didn't need to be reminded of it daily.

"Kelsi, what does that have to do with anything." Troy breathed out a bit in shock over her rant.

"I love José, I love him so much it's not like anything I've ever felt before." Kelsi stopped to look at her left hand to look at the ring that was now placed on her fourth finger and a dreamy look on her face. "He proposed to me, well not exactly proposed but we made a promise to be together when were ready, to make a commitment to each other and god to be with each other through the good and the bad."

Troy started thinking about this himself and how wonderful it would be to be married to Sharpay and be able to have a house with a white picket fence and children with her. "Kelsi..."

"No listen to me Troy" she got up close to his face which cause him to take a step back until he hit the counter tops a little intimated by the wild look in her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to José because of your dumb ass Troy, he shouldn't have to pay for your mistakes."

"Kelsi he won-"

"Yes he will! He'll do anything for you... he loves you... he thinks of you as himself when he was younger and he wants to change you so you don't end up like he did." Kelsi started sobbing silently as tears overran her face. "So listen Troy it sucks okay it sucks for you, It sucks for your Sharpay, and it even sucks for you parents but don't let other people suffer for your stupidity."

**Troy looked at Kelsi not believing the speech that was just spoken came out of the small shy girl he had known since middle school was afraid to speak out in class much less give him lessons on life. That must be how much in love she must be in, that she would change her personality in order to save and keep safe the people she loves. As he was thinking this Sharpay walked in ignorant of the scene before this.**

"Hey baby" she greeted Troy with a kiss "Kelsi have you've been crying" she turned to look at her friend who had a few dry tears on her cheeks.

"Nothing I was just remembering all the good times we had when we were younger." Kelsi covered up while glaring at Troy.

"Yeah" Sharpay agreed without suspecting a thing "I remember all the trips we all took together, like when we went camping to Colorado."

"I do remember" Troy said "We had to share a tent and I had to lay close to you cause' you were really cold."

"It was all part of my plan" Sharpay smirked before giving him a kiss.

**Kelsi sneaked out of the kitchen. She felt bad she had told off Troy knowing that he was truly in love with Sharpay. She didn't want to be mean but as he was in love with Sharpay she was in love with José and the thought of losing him caused her great pain, pain she couldn't even imagine dealing with if it came to come true. She hated this situation she did, but cause and effect, if you didn't study for a test you face the consequences, the same with Troy he made a mistake he has to face it head-on. It's not fair to Sharpay and she knew it Sharpay had been like a sister to her and she would be sad to see her suffer if something happened to Troy but to be realistic better her than herself. She broke out of her thoughts when she walked in to José's room to see him writing something down.**

"What are you doing" Kelsi asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Nothing, just taking some notes"

"Notes? What for" Kelsi asked

"For school silly" he flicked her nose "I'm 21 I can't fail senior year again I need to graduate."

"Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"I'm gonna go get something for breakfast you want anything?"

"Troy and Sharpay ate something here though?"

"Yeah but I live here and I really want something else" He whined

"Sure I'll have whatever your having" she gave his a kiss and a hug.

"Kay' I'll be right back." he took his car keys and left out the door.

**She knew she shouldn't but she looked at the notebook José was writing in she just had to make sure he was telling the truth. When she opened it she was mad at what she saw. Math problems and English grammar rules. She was mad at herself for no trusting her boyfriend who was soon to be her fiance but she didn't want to take any risks she was paranoid right now and she would stop José from helping Troy...**

_**At the Store**_

**José was buying some scrambled eggs made from on the best joints in New Mexico. He paid the person at the register before going outside and making sure everything was there. He felt bad for lying to Kelsi he didn't write anything in that notebook everything that was there was already in there. He just needed that to stop her from worrying. He stopped on the street corner opposite a man smoking on the other side.**

"Whose you favorite International Soccer Team" The man asked.

"Mexico, but they suck" José replied looking at the ground.

"The situation didn't blow over they're still looking for him." the man spoke fast

"Damn"

"They'll be looking for him more vigorously you might convince him to leave town."

"I already tried the stubborn ass wont go."

"Well the money he lost isn't exactly peanuts you know."

"How much time we got?"

"I'd say 24 hours before they send some guys from out of town to hunt this guy."

"Man, I'm running out of ideas already."

"You've already risked enough for this guy just cut him lose."

"I can't man"

"Well then you know what to do an eye for an eye."

**The man left quickly and left José thinking and looking at the ring on his right hand which brought back so many memories...**

"An eye for and eye." he spoke to himself.

_**Flashback**_

_**Shows a 15 year old José talking to some other guy.**_

"_So that's it man you just got the fort while I'm gone." the man spoke._

"_Mauro, you can't just go man"_

"_Trust me you'll be fine"_

"_I don't know man things are still heavy out here the Roscos are still walking around."_

"_You telling me you can't handle em?" Mauro inquired_

"_Course I can but the problems been solved so whats the with the escape."_

"_Listen man you know as well as I do that when the boss asks for you, you just got to go no question asked."_

"_But still..." José thought_

"_Hey don't worry for all I know I'm getting a promotion."_

"_Just watch yourself allright man."_

"_Here take my ring, and don't think I'm giving it to you your just holding it for me deal?"_

"_Deal"_

_**They shook hands and laughed. The memories fast forward to a scene where people are running and screaming with gunshots echoing. The scene jumps to José packing things in a suitcase.**_

"_Where are you going" A girl asked_

"_I got to go I did something bad." he kept packing_

"_Did you kill someone?"_

"_Yeah I did."_

"_Are you a bad guy" the 10 year old girl asked_

"_No, this guy was the bad guy." he knelt down to her level "He killed Mauro, he killed your brother."_

"_So then why are you leaving if he's dead"_

"_Because there people after me." he resumed packing._

"_I don't want you to go."_

"_Listen to me, I will come back to help you and your mom I promise."_

"_I believe you" she kissed his cheek._

"_Now I'll see you soon." as he made his way towards the door she spoke._

"_Wait, take his ring." he made his way to her and put on the ring then hugged her tightly._

"_I'll come back Miranda"_

"_Okay"_

_**Flashback**_

**José is driving back to the house deep in thought, pondering about the past before he looked at his phone and picked it up.**

"I have to do this." he whispered to himself

**He messed around with the buttons on the phone before putting it to his ear.**

"But before I do this for Troy I have to make sure to tie up all lose ends."

**He waited for the phone to ring three times before he heard someone pick up... a woman**

"Hello" the soft voice spoke.

"Miranda... Pack your things your coming to New Mexico...."


	14. Desert Rose part Two

**Sorry if this seems kinda sped up its just I kinda wanted to get things moving along I didn't want to have to many chapters you know. Anyway keep reviewing and ill keep updating heres the second part of the chapter. BTW José's past plays a bigger role in the story later on as you'll find out.**

_**Desert Rose**_

_**(The American Dream pt.2)**_

**José was just pulling up to the driveway when he looked into the living room window and saw Troy and Sharpay goofing around with each other and he smiled.**

"This makes it all worth it."

**He made his way into the house and into the kitchen to find Kelsi sitting there reading a magazine.**

"Hey partner." She stood up to take the breakfast from him. "You took a while and I was starving"

"Hey half of that is mine." He smiled when she made eye contact with him.

**Just in that moment Troy and Sharpay made their way into the kitchen with their faces colored in spray paint. José laughed at the innocence in the scene before him.**

"She started it" Troy got out first.

"Nu uh you sprayed me first." Sharpay retorted.

"Guys I don't care as long as you didn't make a mess." José still trying to fight back laughter

"Good then cause' we cleaned it all up." Sharpay smiled. "Hey I have to go back to my house so call me later okay?"

"Yeah sure let me walk you to the door."

**Troy and Sharpay walked to the door but not before he leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.**

"Don't go" He breathed out between kisses

"I have to" She put her forehead on his. "My dad must be a little worried."

"Tell him you were with me"

"I will but first I have to go to the house, duh" She giggled.

"Sorry I'm not able to walk you to your car b-" Troy started but Sharpay cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I don't care, really I don't being here with you... it's good enough for me."

Troy suddenly had a scowl on his face "Are you sure you'll be okay? Going back home I mean?"

"Yeah I mean I don't know but I think I better just face him."

"I'll go with you if you need me to."

"No Don't!" Sharpay grabbed his hand "I don't anything to happen to you if someone sees you."

"I love you" Troy looked into her eyes

"I do too." She held his face in her hands "I love you Troy, don't doubt it." she kissed him and walked out the door.

**Troy walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face only to discover that he was the only one there. José and Kelsi had gone into his room right after he had walked Sharpay to the door. So he sat down on the living room couch and smiled himself deep in thought.**

**José and Kelsi lay next to each other in bed... fully clothed....hypocrites... they layed next to each other listening to the others heart beat and silent breathing. Until Kelsi was interrupted by the vibration coming from the night stand it was José's phone she picked it up and answered into it.**

"Hello" Kelsi tried to whisper but awoke José anyway.

"Who is it" José inquired.

"Um yeah he's right here" Kelsi answered some what defensively "Its some girl."

"Hello" he answered than sat up immediately. "Miranda, where are you." Kelsi just sat there feeling kinda jealous "Okay well tell me when you get to the airport okay?." he tapped his foot on the ground "Okay sounds good bye." he hung up and looked at Kelsi. "What?"

"Who was she" Kelsi fought back irritated.

"Are you.... Are you jealous?"

With that Kelsi stood up and made her way to the door. "Whatever"

"No Kelsi wait." he stood up and hugged her from behind until they both fell unto the bed. " Let me explain."

"So do it, quickly" she emphasized the quickly

"She's a friend from the past a really good friend she's like my little sister." he answered seriously

"Did you sleep with this *little sister." Kelsi retorted.

"NO!" he made a disgusted face "Kelsi she's like 5 years younger than me she literally is like my little sister."

"Oh sorry I guess I ju-" but she was cut off.

"Don't worry I understand if you were in the same situation I would probably get jealous too."

"Your wonderful you know that." Kelsi finished with a kiss

"Yeah" José layed silent as to wonder if he should something or not. "baby I'm going to tell you something I've never really told anyone before."

"What's it about?"

"Well it's about Miranda" Kelsi's face made a bit of a scowl. "But not just her my past in all actuality."

"You can tell me anything." Kelsi made a concerned face and grabbed both his hands with hers.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning."

(Flashbacks in italics, Narrative in Bold)

"**I had an okay life you know friends a family an actual home."**

_José is sitting on a corner talking to several guys laughing and drinking beers. He's sitting at the kitchen table with numerous siblings and his mother eating and talking each other new gossip they heard._

"**My friends were what really kept me grounded though, we were there for each other."**

_José is talking to a girl whose crying and another guy comes and hugs her to try and comfort her while José looks sad feeling sympathy for her._

"**But it all changes when you let the wrong type of people in your life I guess."**

_Shows a man with a suitcase in his hands come to talk to them. He takes out a vast amount of money and hands it to each of them while giving them several bags of drugs as well._

"**We were poor kids from the barrio, so this kind of money was all but impossible to give up."**

_José's on the street trying to get people to buy the drugs. _

"**Unfortunately the jobs also came with more responsibilities."**

_The crew starts beating on some man in the street trying to sell some drugs as well. Also going into stores and picking up money from the register with the owners looking broken and afraid._

"**My friend Mauro he was the one who pretty much got us all into this but things were different for him he didn't have parents it was just him and his sister, and she was sick... she was dying."**

_Miranda is lying in bed crying and coughing up blood, while Mauro gives her some medicine while counting money he has hidden underneath a bookshelf._

"**But even he was getting tired of it."**

_Mauro's yelling at some guys in a suit and dumps the bags in their face along with the money._

"**But some lifestyles you just can't change"**

_Mauro is apologizing to the guys and starts dealing the bags back unto the street._

"**We talked though about how he didn't want to do this anymore but he had to on account of his sister and how he needed to pay for her medicines."**

_Mauro is also working on fixing cars at night._

"**But the bosses figured out about wanting to leave the business and I guess they figured no one quits on their watch."**

_Shows the flash back in part one where Mauro is bidding goodbye to José_

"**They killed him that night when he arrived at the HQ I'm sure of it, no one ever found the body but we all knew."**

_Everyone is crying at the funeral but José, he's glaring at the men in suits._

"**I figure I did what any person who just had their life ripped out from under them would do."**

_José is loading bullets into a gun and then stepping outside his house while covering his face with a bandana._

"**I killed one of them..."**

_A gunshot is heard and José comes running out of a restaurant with a couple of guys chasing him._

"**So in a way I guess I was no better than them."**

_Shows José looking on as Kye is crying into his cousin's casket who was one of the bosses son's_

"**I ran away the day after"**

_José is packing everything up into a simple duffel bag while kissing his siblings on the head then his mother who rejects him._

"**It wasn't easy to leave but I had to do it."**

_He's crying as he leans his head on the trains window._

"**But when Mauro gave me this ring, he also told me to promise him to take care of her..."**

_Before he left he gave his mother most of his money to his mother and told her to take Miranda into their home._

"**I haven't seen her since, but I still plan on keeping that promise and I think my friends here can help me."**

_Shows present day Miranda boarding a plane and making her way towards New Mexico._

End Of Narrative

"So Mauro's sister is..." Kelsi looked deep into his eyes and came up with the answer "Miranda" she breathed out.

"Yeah" José answered solemnly

"I'm sorry I had no idea I was just jealous a-" Kelsi rambled on but José cut her off.

"Baby it's all right I just wanted you to know."

"You also told me you never told anyone this before." Kelsi got closer to him "What does that mean?"

"It means..." José stepped closer to her and grabbed her face in between his hands "I'm hopelessly in love with you." He kissed with as much passion as he had within himself.

"Wow" Kelsi breathed out "Mister I think you've outdone yourself."

"Just wait until tonight" José winked "I have a huge surprise for you tonight."

"Tonight?" Kelsi asked confused "What about Troy's situation?"

"Screw Troy, Tonight is all about you." José smiled.

"I like that" just the words Kelsi needed to here at the moment as she closed the gap between them again.

**Sharpay had been contemplating not going back home just yet but she decided to not try and push this back any further she had to face her father sooner or later so she figured she might as well do it now before he had anything to drink at least she wondered if all he said was spur of the moment or if it was really true. Her eyes started to water as she remembered every word that came out his mouth that night and then she remembers the slap he gave her. A Painful reminder that her life was slowly crumbling around her the only good things was Troy and even that was starting to crumble. She pulled up into the driveway and made her way into the house with her head held high. As she opened the door the bottles were all picked up and there was her father reading something on the kitchen.**

"Ryan have you found your sister yet?" he stopped as he saw Sharpay and made his way towards her "Sharpay, I was so worried." he tried to hug her but she pushed him off

"Get off me"

"Sharpay wh-" but he was interrupted.

"No you listen dad" She started to tear up "You really hurt me."

"Baby I'm sorry but I can't even remember what I did." he tried to reason with her.

"You hit me!" she screamed.

"Wha-" he was at a loss for words.

"You looked me straight in the eyes and told me it was my fault mom died."

"I'm sorry"

"Then you took all you pent up rage against me and hit me." she cried.

"Sharpay I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it."

"No dad you can't just say that you have to mean it."

"How Sharpay I don't know how."

"Stop drinking" she said firmly

"Sharpay, honey come on."

"No!" she held her ground "You have to earn my love back."

"I don't even know why I bother." he started to turn back to walk away.

"Why are you doing this!" she whispered

"Why!" he screamed and she jumped in surprise "Because I miss my wife" he started to cry along with her.

"Well so do Ryan and I dad but we don't drink our problems away." she looked at his face.

"I'll try to stop honey I promise I will, but I just don't know what you want or need."

"I just... I just want my dad back." Sharpay broke down and hugged her father fiercely.

"I love you so much baby." Mr. Evans hugged his daughter back with the same vigor and held her tight against his chest.

**The rest of the day Sharpay spent with her dad talking about their lives pretty much getting back to where they were at before Mrs. Evans passed away. They both fell asleep with Sharpay resting on the chest of her dear father who had started to pave his way back into her life. The scene did not go unnoticed to Ryan who just came into the house and stumbled upon them while smiling hoping that things could now start to go back to normal.**

**Back at José's house Troy had finally gone to sleep which gave him plenty of time to get ready fro his date with Kelsi. He got dressed in very formal clothes and was ready to go pick up Kelsi. As soon as he ran the door bell Kelsi came out ready to go anxious to see what he had planned.**

"So tell me where were going already." Kelsi whined

"No, I told you its a surprise."

"So when do you think Miranda is going to get here?"

"I'm sure by tomorrow, she had to travel quite a ways."

**José stopped at one of the fanciest restaurants in New Mexico they even had their own valet parking to which Kelsi was taken aback by.**

"You brought me here." she smiled

"I thought you might like it." he smiled along with her.

"Your the best" She practically flew into his arms and kissed him all over his face.

"Calm down babe we haven't even eaten yet come on."

**They sat down and enjoyed an extremely good meal from a menu which had a vast quantity of food from all around the world and an exquisite desert to which Kelsi was very fond of.**

"So what's next on your list to impress me." she inquired.

"Now we go to a very special place away from everything."

"Can I know what this place is?"

"You already know it you just don't know were going to it." he smiled for the tenth time that night.

**He took her to the highest hill in the local area which had an excellent view of the city and the stars most people knew about it but it was most of the time always a bit alone since it wasn't the easiest place to get to. But for Kelsi he made the very best effort to try and please her after all he had said before hand that tonight was going to be her night and no one elses he was going to try and make this the most special night that she would ever experience. He had said to himself that she might have lovers after him and before him but no matter what he would sketch this night into her mind.**

"This is incredible." Kelsi kissed him on the cheek "Your incredible, you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know but I wanted to."

"You know I wouldn't mind having to spend my entire life with you." Kelsi told him.

"Haha" he laughed sarcastically "Your lucky I even agreed to go out with you."

Kelsi faked gasp and hit him on the chest "Just for that were not having sex tonight."

"Are you serious?" José's face turned grim.

"What do you think." Kelsi grinned sexily and kissed him on the lips

"I think your the most wonderful girl I've ever been with."

"I could say the same for you... but your not a girl." she laughed.

"I Love you" he looked at her seriously.

"I love you too." She looked at him and kissed him with such vigor he fell back

**They continued to make out until Kelsi started to try and take off her shirt and his until he finally stopped her.**

"Not here come on." he led her into his car.

**The car ride was steaming hot as they both couldn't keep their hands off of each other it was a wonder they got to his house without getting into a wreck they both ran into his room and picked up where they left off.**

"Wait" Kelsi stopped "What about Troy?"

"Forget him I told you" He took her hands "Tonight is for you" He smiled and led her unto the bed.

**And the rest as they say was bada bing bada boom.**

**After Kelsi fell asleep he made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch he was reminiscing on old past memories. The one most on his mind was with his mother and the last time he spoke to her. She was still angry what had happened and could not bring herself to defend him.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Mamá you can't be serious." a 15 year old José is fighting with his mother._

"_Yes I am, how could you do this to me, to your brothers."_

"_Mauro was my brother."_

"_No he was a just a man, a man you owed nothing to."_

"_I had to it, just like a have to do this."_

"_If you walk out this door you can't come back" his mother replied_

"_I have to do this to protect you and everyone else."_

"_Your just like every hoodlum out there on the street." She turned away from him._

"_Hoodlum?" he asked in shock "I'm your son" he replied with tears in his eyes._

"_Son?" she faced him again "I wish I had a son instead I have a bum"_

"_Is that what you think of me?"_

"_You killed a man mijo, what do you want me to think of you?"_

"_I want you to know that I did it for justice Mauro is dead!"_

"_There is a fine line between Justice and Vengeance"_

"_I'm leaving mamá I've already decided but I want to leave this money here for Miranda and I have to ask you to bring her into this house."_

"_I will do it but not for you, I'll do it for her."_

"_Don't tell her about Mauro either."_

"_She'll find out sooner or later. Gossip spread quickly in this town."_

"_Well then just don't tell her yet."_

"_Is there anything else you want." His mother asked him._

"_I wish there was..." he replied solemnly_

_**End of Flashback**_

**That was the last time he had ever spoken to his mother and it made everything much more dramatic he wished he could see his family again but he knew if not in this life than the next he would see them again. He made his way into the kitchen table and left a note written to Kelsi along with his engagement ring then he went to the drawer and placed all his jewelry in there then he left the ring Mauro gave him on the night stand in Troy's room. He put on his best clothes which was the suit he took Kelsi out in and fixed his hair to make him look very presentable then opened the door knowing this moment needed to last in his mind then he listened to the message the bosses left on his cell. After that he turned around and looked behind him as he closed the door and memorized every corner and duct of his home.**

"_I'm going to try and salvage this, I'll try and talk to the bosses they don't like to be bothered and most people don't know how to contact them but I do because see they will never contact you."_

"_Why not?" Troy asked._

"_Usually they will only contact you for one reason an one reason only... they're going to kill you execution style think of it kind of a resignation."_

"An eye for an eye"He whispered before he shut the door one last time.....


	15. Pieces of Me

**Hope you guys are liking this, like I said I'm going to try and finish the story so I'm going to be uploading like crazy some reviews might speed up the process though lol. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying it were getting semi close to the end I would think so here you go.**

**Chapter 15**

**Life had certainly not been easy. It had been 2 weeks since José disappeared and the way he had written the material in the letters he had left behind and the items also left behind it made sense to assume that he wasn't planning on coming back, which left little to the imagination most likely meaning he was dead and it was time to come to grips with that. Troy had rarely spoken to Sharpay in those two weeks he became distant to everyone especially her but there was nothing she could do. Kelsi on the other hand was beyond help, drinking as much as she could before she had to regurgitate and putting in her body as many substances as possible before she blacked out it seemed all she wanted to do was take the pain away and not feel anything.**

**Troy was now sitting in homeroom, it had been a while since he came to school and he was still feeling a bit depressed, but for some reason he couldn't explain why he felt funny looking at the red haired girl next to him who stared at him back only to give him a goofy smile. Miranda was the sole reason he could keep it together he felt bad for Sharpay but for some reason Miranda reminded him of José she knew so much about him that Troy sometimes pretended they were the same person and was able to deal with his absence. Luckily the bell rang and he was able to get on with the day.**

"Couldn't keep your eyes off me Bolton eh?" Miranda teased him as they were both opening their lockers.

"Come on I was looking at the nappy looking nose ring you got." He replied back

"You said you liked it." She faked gasped.

"Yeah just not on you." With that troy took off with her chasing him.

**Sharpay however witnessed the scene and could not help but feel the slightest bit jealous over their new found friendship.**

"Careful now, if looks could kill she'd be dead." Taylor walked up behind her.

"I wish she were dead." Sharpay kept glaring.

"Sharpay calm down, you know he's going through a really tough time right now."

'What is he PMS'ing he goes through a hard time very three months.

"He hasn't had the easiest life you know." Taylor responded truthfully.

"I know I just wish."

"Wish what?"

"That he would talk to me."

"Sharpay..."

"I'm his girlfriend I'm suppose to be here for him, but how can I do that when he won't even look at me." Sharpay had a few tears rolling down her cheeks

"He just needs time."

"Time, he's got plenty of it with that tramp!" Sharpay let her rage come out.

"If you would talk to her you'd know she's not a tramp."

"Whatever I don't care look I've got to go I'll see you at lunch." Sharpay walked down the hallway ignoring the look Taylor gave her as she walked away.

**It was 4th hour already and Lunch was finally here everyone was sitting in their usual table seats with the exception of Kelsi but Miranda now sat in her seat. Her and Troy had gotten pretty close and sat on the right side of Troy while Sharpay sat on his left but he hardly ever glanced to his left so Sharpay instead usually waster her time talking to either Taylor Chad or Ryan.**

"So have you seen Kelsi" Martha asked Taylor

"Yeah" Taylor replied sadly

"How's she doing?"

"Not good" Sharpay added.

"She's really struggling right now M" Taylor told her friend

"Well maybe we should invite her over or something." Martha brought up the idea

"Or something" Sharpay whispered.

"What?" Martha inquired

"She needs a bit more help than that M" Taylor looked at her.

"More help as in what?" Martha was totally confused.

"More help as in she's crazy right now." Sharpay added cooly

"Sharpay!" Taylor scowled feeling lucky no one overheard her. "She need to go to rehab M she's not taking care of herself right."

"Oh" Martha looked down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Taylor grabbed Sharpay's arm

"Nothing" Sharpay said calm

"Nothing?" Taylor got close to her face so no one would hear "Talking bad about one of your best friends is nothing?"

"You know what I'm sick and tired of all this."

"Tried of what Sharpay"

"Of every crying over José"

"Sharpay how can you say that?"

"Because no one cried over Dean."

"Sharpay." Taylor said firmly "Your sick."

"And why is that."

"Because your treating people's death as if they were a popularity poll."

"That's just how I feel okay."

"Well than change it, cause it's not working, Sharpay it's not right."

"You know what keep you dumb advices." Sharpay stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"Sharpay what are you doing." Taylor asked annoyed.

"' going somewhere where I can think."

"No!" Sharpay walked away when Troy grabbed her hand.

"Hey where are you going." Troy asked curiously

"Oh now you notice." She responded sharply which left Troy confused.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"It means nowhere you care" She glared at Troy than Miranda and made a rather dramatic scene leaving the cafeteria.

"Whats wrong with her." Troy asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe she's just grieving differently." Miranda answered shyly a little intimidated by the glare Sharpay gave her.

**Sharpay made her way to the library still fuming about her fight with Taylor she wondered if it was selfish that she thought that way she didn't mean to but it was true she never liked José but stuck through it because of Troy but she didn't understand why people mourn somehow who dedicated their life to crime could be mourned more than someone who dedicated their life to doing good and religion like Dean but she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.**

"Sharpay?" the voice asked.

"Zeke?" Sharpay answered shyly "What are you doing in here?"

"I usually come in here when I'm feeling a bit stressed."

"That right the basketball game is coming up."

"So why are you here?"

"I had a bit of a fight with every one else."

"Yeah...sorry I didn't sit with you guys cause I'm a bit tense and whatnot."

"Its fine..." Sharpay sat down and Zeke with her.

"What'd you guys fight about anyway?"

"Stupid things with Taylor and..."

"And?"

"And Troy" Sharpay sighed "He's being dumb."

"What did he do now?" Zeke inquired while eating a granola bar.

"He's practically ignoring me and hanging out with that new girl." Sharpay scowled

"New girl?"

"Yeah... Miranda." Sharpay rolled her eyes

"O Yeah Miranda" Zeke had a dreamy look on his face "She's hot"

"What?" Sharpay growled lowly at Zeke

"I mean..uh...you know....uh..." Zeke stammered nervously

"It's fine I figured as much." Sharpay whispered feeling self conscious

"No Sharpay... I didn't mean it like that your pretty too."

"Pretty?" Sharpay questioned almost sarcastically

"Um well yeah."

"Just pretty?"

"O come on your being grumpy."

"Grumpy!?"

"Sharpay stop your hot okay your really hot!" Zeke confessed.

"Tell me Zeke." Sharpay got close to him.

"Yeah" He said coyly.

"How hot am I" She got even closer to his face

"Um..." His palms started sweating and his face got red.

"Zeke?" Sharpay got centimeters from his lips "Would you have sex with me?"

"Definitely!" Zeke screamed

"Aw Zeke thank you you really brought my confidence back" Sharpay hugged him and walked to her next class.

"What the hell" Zeke said confused as he sat down wondering what had just happened.

**The day was finally over and Sharpay had not talked to any one since walking out of the cafeteria but she decided to talk to Troy about what was going on between them but she saw Miranda and vice versa and they walked towards each other since school was over Sharpay had no rush to her next class and got dangerously close to Miranda ready to set her right.**

"Hey Sharpay" Miranda said kind of happy

"I'm not here to make friends" Sharpay answered sharply

"Pardon?"

"Look here's how it is."

"How what is?" Miranda was confused.

"Your romance with Troy."

"O Sharpay were no-"

"No, I don't care stay away from him."

"Sharpay please."

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Sharpay got even closer to her. "I'm not going to let some poor ass tramp with no family and no class to take my boyfriend."

"Sharpay..." Miranda started crying

"Your worth nothing. you hear me? nothing."

"Sharpay!" another voice boomed from behind her.

"Come on Miranda take my car keys I'll be in a minute." Taylor held out her car keys for Miranda which she took.

"I don't want Troy Sharpay" Miranda managed to get out

"Your a monster" Taylor spoke firmly.

"Please she was faking"

"Faking?"

"She's obviously waiting for the right moment to get into my boyfriends pants."

"Are you listening to yourself." Taylor was shocked "Your speaking nonsense."

"Don't I deserve some happiness."

"Sharpay I know your mad about you mother-" but Sharpay interrupted her.

"Don't even talk about her."

"No I have to Sharpay because what would she think about you right now."

"You can't talk about her." Sharpay started crying.

"You need help."

"This has nothing to do with my mo-" Sharpay was cut off with Taylor's hand connecting with her cheek

"Stop denying it Sharpay" Taylor stated

Sharpay lanced at Taylor and pinned her between the lockers "Don't ever hit me again" Sharpay growled lowly as she remembers the slap her father gave her.

"Let me go Sharpay" Taylor demanded but Sharpay ignored her. "Let me go!" Taylor boke free and faced Sharpay eye to eye.

"I think were done here." Sharpay said

"Your pathetic" Taylor scoffed as Sharpay walked away.

**Sharpay was now hanging around Troy's house. She came over right after school still a little angry about her fight with Taylor. When she got to Troy's house to her shock Miranda wasn't there and Troy acted as if they hadn't been so distant those two weeks.**

"So your okay" troy asked while typing on the computer.

"I told you I'm fine" Sharpay answered while lying on his bed.

"Just checking I mean you ran out of there pretty fast."

"Just some girl talk between me and Taylor."

"Nothing serious I hope, you guys have been really good friends recently." Troy turned around to peek at her.

"Whatever It's her loss"

"Aw are you feeling sad" Troy teased

"Shut up" Sharpay snapped.

"Oh sorry I didn't me-" Sharpay cut him off with a kiss

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that just she made some kinda deep comments."

"Anything I can do?" Troy inquired

"There's something." She turned to look at him

"What?" Troy asked but Sharpay leaned into and started kissing him passionately. Troy took a while to respond but when he did Sharpay proceeded to take off his shirt and started to work quickly on his belt buckle, but Troy stopped her.

"My parents are here." Troy tried to get in between kisses.

"We can lock the door." Sharpay kept kissing him

"Sharpay" Troy tried but Sharpay kept a firm hold on him

"Stop struggling" Sharpay got his pants open a little bit and stuck her hand in his pants to which Troy's eyes bolted open and he roughly punched Sharpay hard enough she almost fell off the bed.

"Sharpay what the hell!" Troy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I said now now"

"What are you gay or something." Sharpay said slyly

"What?"

"Well here you have an attractive girl who is your girlfriend wanting to have sex with you and you refuse."

"No I didn't refuse, I just said not now."

"Not now, means not ever."

"No, Sharpay stop putting words in my mouth." Troy started getting frustrated.

"How am I suppose to react?"

"I don't know look can't we just start over."

"No Troy I don't think we can" Sharpay got her purse and started walking to the door.

"Stop please" Troy hugged her from behind.

"Get off me Troy sorry I can't be like Miranda and forgive you for every stupid thing you do."

"Oh" Troy spun her around and pinned her against the door "So that's what this is about."

"Yeah you ignoring me and then pretending like nothings happened."

"Sharpay I'm sorry it's just that..."

"Just what?" Sharpay rolled her eyes "Explain!?"

"She's like José she knows so much about him it's like he's here all over again."

"Whoopee" Sharpay said sarcastically

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"It means she only wants to get in your pants."

"What? Where'd you get that."

"Oh please you don't have to be a mind reader to figure that one out."

"Your so jealous." Troy teased her mischievously

"How can I not with that whore trying to get with you."

"Whoa Sharpay don't talk about her like that." Troys whole demeanor just changed

"Why not it's the truth, her and that damn hoodlum." Sharpay said without a care

"That Hoodlum is the reason I'm still alive."

"And hows that?"

"He sacrificed himself for me."

"Please Troy no one knows where he is for all we know he done something bad and ran away."

"Don't talk about something you have no idea about Sharpay."

"You know what Troy do what you want I don't care screw her if you really want to."

"Get out of my house Sharpay." Troy spoke

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked shocked

"I said get out" Troy looked at her fiercely

"Fine" She sighed and made her out the door while Troy sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

**Sharpay drove home and was feeling stupid over the whole fight with Troy and felt a little bad about judging Miranda but she wasn't exactly having the best day. Part of it was a little better since her and Ryan got invited to this house party and this was just what she needed to get her mind off things.**

"Ryan hurry up we're going to be late."

"Calm down we have plenty of time anyways why are you so excited our friends aren't going to be there."

"Well that's why dummy I don't want to hang out with them right now."

"Are you still mad at Taylor?"

"She can do what she wants, and right now I'm going to do what I want so come on lets go."

**Sharpay and Ryan drove to the party only to realize it was already in full swing. They got separated and Ryan saw Kelsi there drinking away. While Sharpay danced most of the time with several different boys stealing kisses from a few of them on the way. Ryan saw Kelsi go to the bathroom and he followed her knowing full well she had a needle in her hand and he could only guess why.**

"Kelsi" Ryan spoke firmly

"What do you want Ryan." She said groggily "You want some?" She held the needle out

"Kelsi you need to stop this."

"Stop what?" she sat down on the toilet "Living life"

"Kelsi were here for you" Ryan held her hand "I'm here for you" Ryan leaned down as to kiss her but she moved away.

"I can't do this I'm sorry." and Kelsi ran out leaving Ryan feeling guilty

**Back at the party Sharpay found Zeke and started talking to him over anything they were both a little drunk but not that much they were well enough they could drive so Sharpay took the initiative and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the upstairs hallway.**

"Oh my gosh I'm having so much fun." Sharpay squealed.

"Same here I'm so glad I skipped making Pies at home for this."

"Yeah no kidding" Sharpay realized she was still grabbing her hand and tried to let go of it but he helf a firm grip. "Zeke..." and Zeke leaned down to kiss her

"Sharpay I'm sorry but your so beautiful." Zeke told her looking into her eyes. Sharpay felt weak she had just fought with Troy so she wasn't thinking clearly. She grabbed his and kissed him back with as much vigor.

**They both stumbled into an empty bedroom and shut the door behind them. As Zeke began to kiss her down her neck and shoulder blades trying to pull her dress down. She immediately went to work on his shirt and got rid of it hastily looking at his chiseled body most likely gotten from hard long hours on the basketball court. Zeke finally got her dress off and admired her body of a goddess she was absolutely perfect. Sharpay started to work on his belt buckle which he helped her with than they both got underneath the covers. The rest of that night was what both of them needed.... a release.**

**Meanwhile Troy had gone to Miranda's house ,which was José's house, and told her about the situation with Sharpay she wasn't happy talking about this but she understood where he can from.**

"So what should I do?" Troy whined

"I don't know maybe you try to keep talking to her."

"And do what she won't listen to me."

"You need to talk to her Troy" Miranda looked at the ground "When you meet that special some one you should never let go." When she looked up she saw Troy leaning in and immediately stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Troy stated simply

"No Troy we can't I'm not that type of girl."

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright your just feeling grief and It's fine because you have Sharpay and she has you." She told him from the heart "and she deserves the best from you, face it Troy you haven't been the best boyfriend lately you've ignored her and taken her for granted."

"Your right and I'm gonna need your help preparing something for her, something big." Troy sated happily

"I'm in chief" Miranda laughed

"I'm in love with Sharpay Evans" Troy thought to himself.

**AHHHHHHH I was so mad writing this but w/e its all part of the plan anyway lots of reviews and i'll upload the next chapter even faster so plz plz plz lots of reviews and I hope you like this chapter oh and if you have any ideas or like stuff you want in the story tell me and I'll put it in there i'll figure out some way to make it fit Thanks!**


	16. Who Can It Be Now

**I told ya guys I would be updating rly fast and if u review i'll update like 2 chapters a day lol anyway I hope I haven't scared off some readers with the explicit material that is as bad as it's gonna get s don't worry anyway here's the next chapter btw after this story is done I'm going to do another story not a sequel but just another troypay story so keep out for that. **

**Chapter 16**

**Sharpay woke up feeling a bit sore, but somehow relaxed. She felt a presence next to her dreading it wasn't what she thought it was.... but its was there lying next to her was Zeke. She felt horrible she knew what she was doing was wrong on so many levels but she was feeling vulnerable last night and she couldn't think straight she was broken out of her thoughts as Zeke opened his eyes and looked at her. As instinct Sharpay took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. **

"You don't have to cover yourself up, I saw enough last night." He winked

"Zeke..." Sharpay threatened

"Don't worry I was just teasing" Zeke said with a smile on his face.

"Zeke..." Sharpay tried to get out

"Hey do you want to eat I made you some breakfast." Zeke got out of bed and gave her a tray with a vast amount of food.

"You made me breakfast in bed" Sharpay said with tears in her eyes obviously torn between two lovers

"Your worth it Shar" Zeke said like if it was the easiest thing in the world.

**Sharpay ate her breakfast mostly in silence as she watched Zeke gather some things up and started to change. Sharpay was so confused right now She loved Troy, but Zeke he was putting every fiber of his being to her, he was there to listen to her to try and make her feel better about herself. When he came back into the room she decided to talk to him.**

"Zeke... we need to talk." She said firmly.

"I know..." Zeke said with a firm face as well.

"Last night was-" Zeke cut her off

"Absolutely magical" he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Zeke... we cant... Troy." Sharpay was so confused she couldn't form words.

"I know Sharpay but look if Troy cared so much about you would you be here." He said so resolutely

"I don't know.." She closed her eyes but felt Zeke grab he chin.

"I love you Sharpay Evans" He stated commandingly

"Zeke" Sharpay was at a loss for words

"I love you and I don't care about Troy he's not treating you right if he loved you he would be here with you right now. But instead I am because I truly care about I want to be there for you every moment of the day that you need me." He kissed her lightly on the lips "We don't have to tell anyone it can be our secret." he looked serious

"Let me think about it" Sharpay stated not knowing what else to do.

"You don't have to feel bad Sharpay you were amazing last night."

"Really?" she asked curiously

"Yeah I don't mean to sound crude but you seemed to know what you were doing."

"It was actually my second time." She said kind of proud of herself.

"Either way it was great" Zeke smiled and kissed her on the lips to which she responded to.

"You were great too." She beamed at him

"Um..." he got nervous "Did you... you know?" Zeke stammered

"Yeah I did" Blushed Sharpay

**After that Sharpay got dressed and said good bye for some reason feeling happy and not guilty about what happened, she had totally forgotten about Troy and only thought of Zeke he was really good at sex she thought. She hadn't had much experience but she enjoyed last night a lot and was feeling confused because maybe that night with Troy was just sex and last night...well last night she thought she made love with Zeke. When she got home she got in shower feeling giddy today. Unbeknownst to her Ryan was waiting for her in the living room with a stern look on his face. She got nervous afraid maybe he had seen her with Zeke last night.**

"Ryan what is it?"

"Its Kelsi"

**Sharpay felt a little relieved no one knew about her secret just yet. After all she hadn't decided if she was going to agree with it or not yet. But she was a little curious as to what was wrong with Kelsi.**

"Last night I saw her trying drugs."

"Ryan... I'm sorry but that's her new lifestyle."

"Just like that you don't even care?"

"I do Ryan she's my friend but I'm the last one to judge some one on how they should live their life."

"I know I'm sorry but I'm just really worried."

"I know we're all worried, but by now the only thing we can do is try and persuade to go to rehab."

"Rehab?" Ryan asked shocked

"Yeah Ryan this isn't something we can just help her drop she need professional help."

"I guess." Ryan looked down gloomily

"Why don't you go talk to her Ry" Sharpay asked absentmindedly

"No I'm probably the last person she wants to see after yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Sharpay inquired "What happened yesterday?"

"Uh... nothing" Ryan walked towards the kitchen but Sharpay followed him.

"No Ryan tell what did you do?" Sharpay commanded

"I followed her to the bathroom and tried to kiss her okay!" Ryan exclaimed frustrated.

"You tried to kiss her?"

"Yeah" Ryan sighed

"You jack ass!" Sharpay shouted which made his look at her.

"What?, Why?"

"Because you tried to kiss her while she's in mourning, she probably feels really guilty right now."

"I thought you didn't like José?"

"I didn't but I understand how she feels she might be confused about her feelings" Sharpay trailed off at the end obviously explaining her situation.

"You know I think I will try and talk to her, I have to make her understand."

"Ryan, No!" Sharpay ran after him.

"Don't worry I won't do anything I just want her to know that we're here for her if she needs anything."

"Okay then. Be careful" she yelled at him as he ran out the door.

**She felt her cell phone ringing and she looked at it to see that it was Troy she automatically went to ignore but as her finger was over the button she suddenly decided that she has to try and decide which one she wants. She sat down on the floor and basically cried she didn't know what to do Troy ignored her but she loved him, Zeke loved her but she only cared for him, but he was willing to spend him time and cancel his things to be with her. She decided to pick up anyway she wanted to be with Troy right now... too bad the Guilt of sleeping with another guy took it's toll right as she answered the phone.**

"Hello" she answered almost in tears

"Sharpay?" Troy asked kindly "You Okay?"

"Yeah sorry just watching the Notebook." She lied wiping the tears from her cheek

"Heh I thought you only watched that when I cam over."

"You thought wrong" She teased him.

"Anyways I called because I wanted to invite you somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah somewhere special." Troy kept going

"Can I ask why?"

"Because your special to me" Troy answered quickly and without a doubt silent stream of tears were now flowing down Sharpay's cheeks

"I would love to Troy" She barely got out

"Okay I'll be there soon."

"troy I cant just drive to your ho-"

"No I'm going to pick you up, this is what boyfriends do, I'm sorry I haven't been able to exercise being a good one lately." He answered truthfully.

"Your amazing Troy" She fell to the ground in defeat.

"No you are." He answered back "Anyways I'll be there in like 15 minutes so get ready. Love ya"

"Bye" She answered shortly.

**Sharpay now sobbed loudly. Sobs that echoed across every room in the Evans household. She couldn't believe she had cheated on Troy. She knew now that what she felt for Zeke was either pity, lust, or just plain anger. But Troy was the person she was meant to be with. She looked at the time and had to get ready she had to make it up to Troy but she decided she would never tell him about what happened with Zeke.**

**Sharpay was amazed at what Troy did he took her to a special place in the park where they always used to hang out and they had a picnic. Troy reminded her of a promise they made when they were kids about how they would try to have a picnic here before they grew up and Sharpay's heart soared over his confession.**

"I love you Pay'" Troy said as he kissed her.

"Me too." She ended the kiss quickly feeling to guilty to even hold his hand much less kiss him but Troy didn't notice.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been Sharpay." Troy confessed.

"Troy you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do because I did something I shouldn't have."

"What did you do" Sharpay became a little worried.

"You can't get mad Sharpay."

"Mad?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows "Well what did you do."

"Promise me you won't get mad"

'Troy I can't promise that if I don't know what it is."

"Okay but try to control yourself."

"Okay..." She answered uncertainly

"I almost kissed Miranda" Troy sated simply

"Wow" Sharpay scoffed and got up

"Sharpay wait please." Troy got up with her and stood in front of her. "Nothing else happened okay she stopped me."

"Wait she stopped you?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah she's not as bad as you think she's great Sharpay she stopped me from making a huge mistake. From betraying the woman I love."

"So she stopped you?" She asked again and he nodded "So you would have kissed her if she hadn't"

"I'm sorry" Troy looked at her with sad eyes.

"Unbelievable" Sharpay scoffed and walked away.

"Sharpay"

"No Troy!" I need some time please

**Sharpay didn't go far she just went to a little stream that was right next to the park and sat down reminiscing about what Troy had just confessed to her. Suddenly two figures appeared on her shoulder kind of like an angel and a devil but they were both against her at the moment.**

"What are you made about you did worse." the mini Sharpay #1 said

"It was a mistake" Sharpay answered doubtfully

"Don't kid yourself you liked just as much as we did." the second one said

"Leave me alone."

"O come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy it"

"Yeah he knew what he was doing, the way he groped you and he grabbed you body in all the right places."

"Stop it" Sharpay growled losing energy

"Remember the way his name left your lips..._ Zeke_..._Zeke_

"No kidding not to mention his body" The little Sharpay licked her lips

"Please stop" She begged

"Take it whichever way you want to take it fact of the matter is that you cheated on him."

"That right your mad he almost had someone else's lips on his? How about the fact you actually had someone else inside of you?

**Sharpay broke down in tears as the two figments of her imagination left her to deal with her own pain and sorrow. She picked herself off the ground and practically ran to where she last left Troy and was grateful he was still there and ran over to him.**

"I wanted to make sure you got home so I stayed." Troy looked at the ground but looked up as soon as he felt her hug him tightly

"I love you Troy." Sharpay looked into his eyes "Your everything to me and I can't stand to think of you not by my side."

"I love you too" Troy brushed her bangs aside and kissed her. "Your my reason to live"

"Troy" She whined as she kissed him much more passionately

"And Miranda Sharpay she's nothing she's just my friend but your my girl and no one else." He confessed stiffly.

**Sharpay spent the day at his house watching movies and acting as if their seperation never existed and she tried to push her night with Zeke to the back of her mind which worked of rthe most part but Zeke started sending her messages asking her if she broke up with Troy yet or when they could see each other again she had told herself not to respond but maybe she should text him and tell him she wasn't going to be with him after all or if she should stay quiet she just didn't know what to do....**

**After Ryan left his house he drove Straight to Kelsi's to tell her what he wanted to as he pulled up in the driveway he was glad her parents were gone it made it easier for him to see her he walked to the front door and rang but no answer came he knew she was here or her was anyway so he went out on a limb and walked inside.**

"Kelsi?" he asked

**Silence**

"Kelsi hello are you here?"

**Silence**

"Hello?"

**Silence**

"Kelsi you cars outside"

**Silence**

**He kept through out the house searching room by room to see if she was in there and he didn't find anything until he reached her room. And saw that it was a mess it was like a horror movie papers were ripped up and scattered all over the floor then there were drugs and pills scattered all over the ground. His eyes bulged out of his head as he made a mad dash towards the bathroom door and found it locked. He kicked the sh** out of the door and practically busted it into two pieces only to find Kelsi lying on the floor OD'ing on pills he assumed she was trying to kill herself with. He called an ambulance and called her parents along with Sharpay and their friends so they know how she's doing...**

**Everyone got the call and they all rushed to the hospital to make sure she was okay. Her parents still weren't there yet but they were on their way. Unfortunately for Sharpay Zeke was there and he was glaring at her he even made his way over to Troy but she shook her head and he nodded as to tell her they'll talk later. The doctor came out moments later and every rushed in talking at once.**

"Is she okay?"

"How is she?"

"Is she going to die?"

"Can we see her?"

"Should we wait for her parents?"

"Where's the cafeteria?"

**You can only guess who asked that question...........**

"Please, Please one at a time." the doctor spoke calmly

"I'm sorry Doc but how is she?" Ryan asked concerned about her well being.

"Well we got to her in time, but she was this close from slipping away."

"Thank you doctor" Taylor breathed out.

"Please don't thank me, thank your friend" and he pointed at Ryan "He's the one who contacted the ambulance."

"Can we see her?" asked Sharpay

"Well right now her stomach is being pumped." he stated firmly "But it'll be done shortly then you can see her."

"That's good news" Troy sighed

"Unfortunately that's not all" The doctor spoke grimly

"Something else" Ryan asked terrified.

"Its not about life or death really." The doctor tried to calm them down. "But she will have to see a consular here it's standard practice all patients who tried to commit suicide have to see the specialist and possibly attend rehab."

"We agree Doctor, she needs help" Taylor added.

"As soon as her parents get here will you let me know?" The doctor asked

"We promise" Ryan said as he shook the doctor's hand

"I can't believe Kelsi would do that, I mean our Kelsi." Chad said in disbelief

"She's hurting really bad right now guys." Troy looked at the floor obviously remembering José

"Troy!" they heard down the hallway and saw Miranda sprinting down the hallway "I just heard"

"Who told you?" Sharpay asked defensively

"Sharpay." Troy stated firmly as to tell her to shut up

"I was at your house when Lucy told me you came here." Miranda looked at Troy

"Lucy?" Sharpay whispered in Troy's ear "She calls your mother by her first name?"

"Cool it" Troy whispered back "I'm really glad your here" Troy hugged Miranda which sent jealously flowing through Sharpay

"So where were you?" Miranda asked him

"I was with my girlfriend" He grabbed Sharpay's hand which sent her heart flying through the clouds as he emphasized girlfriend then she felt guilty for being jealous over nothing.

"Oh" Miranda winked at Troy knowing he was talking about the surprise picnic she helped him prepare.

"My Baby, where's my baby." They heard behind them and saw Kelsi's mom and dad come from the elevator.

"Come with me please the Doctor wants to see you guys." Ryan took charge

"Thank You Ryan" they both said

**Zeke took this time to bump into Sharpay and got really close to Troy. Sharpay in all fear of the truth being told asked Troy to inform her of anything new as she was going to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom, but couldn't see Zeke anywhere suddenly she heard the door lock and she turned around frantically only to see Zeke rush at her and envelope her into a kiss, a kiss into which she responded. Zeke took this into a good sign and lifted her up so she could sit on the sink and continued to kiss her. Sharpay knew this was wrong but she couldn't stop it just felt so good and wrong at the same time more or less like a guilty pleasure. She moaned as Zeke placed his hand on her thigh and massaged it carefully**

"Zeke...." She purred into his ear

**Zeke then put his hand underneath her shirt and his hand found it's way underneath her bra which sprung her into reality and pushed him off her.**

"Sharpay whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong?" she asked him "This is wrong I have a boyfriend"

"But he doesn't love you"

"Shut up Zeke, he does love and he proved it today."

"But Shar-" She cut him off

"No Zeke this has to end."

"Sharpay I love you."

"No Zeke you can't love me because I love Troy."

"Please let me convince you" He got close to her but she rejected him

"Get off me Zeke" Sharpay got down from the sink "This is over"

"But we made Love" They heard something fall but ignored it

"No Zeke we had sex pure animalistic sex with nothing behind it."

"Sharpay..." Zeke pleaded

"No, I'm done convincing you this is over." Sharpay started to leave

"Sharpay I do love you."

"Zeke you deserve a girl whose not as screwed up as me and she has to deserve you back and I'm not that girl." Sharpay turned and looked at him "But if you profess to love me like you do then don't tell Troy."

"Okay" He agreed "I won't tell Troy ,if..."

"If what?" Sharpay inquired a little intimated by his demand

"If you try my cookies the next time I bring you some." Zeke smiled

"Deal" Sharpay smiled back at him "Thank you Zeke"

**She walked out and minutes later Zeke walked out a little gloomy. But underneath the stalls we see a ring on the floor the item the supposedly fell during the argument and a hand grabbing it from above. The doors opens and we see a woman. Maybe Zeke and Sharpay should've checked the stalls first and they would've seen a red headed girl with a sad look on her face....**


	17. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Kay reviews would be awesome but you know i'm going to upload them anyway it would be great to hear some ideas though, but w/e like I said I really want to get started on my story but I feel I should finish this one first so I don't get distracted and leave you hanging I'll give you more dats on the next story too hope you'll read it anyway here's the next chapter.**

_**Recap**_

_**She walked out and minutes later Zeke walked out a little gloomy. But underneath the stalls we see a ring on the floor the item the supposedly fell during the argument and a hand grabbing it from above. The doors opens and we see a woman. Maybe Zeke and Sharpay should've checked the stalls first and they would've seen a red headed girl with a sad look on her face....**_

**Chapter 17**

**Sharpay got back to the group only for Ryan to tell her that they were all at the cafeteria. So she made her way down there and spotted them, well she spotted Chad's hair and that led her to the rest of the group. As she sat down she was a little confused as to why Miranda was glaring at her they didn't really like each other but Miranda had always tried to act civilized towards her and now she was letting loose...**

"Look I know it's and inopportune time, but I think we should go on the camping trip." Taylor brought up

"That's actually not a bad idea." Troy agreed

"Yeah it could help us try and move on from all that's happened." Jason and Martha nodded to the idea.

"As long as we bring food it sounds good" Chad said in between bits or better yet chunks of his food.

"Then it's settled I can start getting everything and we can go this weekend sound good?" Taylor said as she got up and every agreed. "Well I hate to have to this but we have school tomorrow, I'm just going to say good night to Kelsi's parents and go okay."

"I'll go with you babe." Chad stood up too "C ya guys."

"Bye" they all said their good byes.

"I missed you" Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear

"What I was gone for like 5 minutes." Sharpay said a little nervous

"Yeah but that's much to long for me" He said right before he kissed her. But Sharpay moved her head so he actually only kissed the side of her mouth

"Sorry, but this thing with Kelsi you know it's a little to much to take in right." She lied

"Piss, I'm sorry I was being a jerk, I wasn't taking in how your doing right now." Troy stammered

"No, it's fine it's just me right now" Sharpay said feeling guilty about kissing Troy in the bathroom.

"But you are going this weekend, right?"

"Going?"

"To the camping trip remember?" He asked confused

"Oh yeah sorry wasn't paying much attention, but definitely."

"Good, because I couldn't think of any way to spend it any better." He smiled

"What are you getting at Bolton?" Sharpay teased him

"That we haven't had the time to be alone together." Troy looked at her mischievously

"Yeah we haven't" She responded sincerely

"Hey do you need a ride home." he looked at Miranda

"O no it's cool I brought the car." she responded.

"Dang I forgot my dad asked me to stop at the store for something."

"That's fine, I can wait for you." Sharpay told him

"Don't worry about it Troy I can take her." Miranda came out from behind them

"You sure." Troy asked while looking at Sharpay who was shaking her head no

"Yeah it'll be fine that way you can finish what you need to." Miranda explained

"Okay just be careful, she precious cargo." He kissed Sharpay before he walked off "Make an effort please" he begged Sharpay right before he walked off

"Well why don't we go." Sharpay said first

"Yeah why don't we." Miranda looked at her a little angry

**They made their way to the car and got in which made for an awkward ride in which almost no words were spoken and glances were shared by both people in the car. The atmosphere and tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife Sharpay had tried to make small talk but Miranda kept giving her one word answers. Sharpay had finally had enough when they reached a red light that seemed to take forever and confronted her about it.**

"I'm actually trying here okay!" Sharpay yelled frustrated

"Well that's cute." Miranda fought back

"I was right all along you are a tramp." Sharpay leaned back against her seat

"Me?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, you!"

"How?"

"Your putting on this little innocent face when Troy's around and when he's not your trying to fight me."

"Fight you? Your the one who started this stupid rivalry."

"Your the one who came to town to steal my boyfriend."

"I came to town for José and no one else" she gritted her teeth.

"Sure" Sharpay responded sarcastically

"And I've told you before I'm not trying to get with Troy."

"So your not attracted to him?" Sharpay asked sharply

"No I didn't say that, hes a fox" She stated simply which Sharpay glared at her for.

"But I'm not the type of girl who would do that."

"Do what?"

"Steal a guy form another girl."

"What are you a virgin or something?"

"What do you think?"

"I think your obviously a tramp."

"Then there's no point in telling you the answer since the only people who really know are me and the guys I've gone out with."

"That just proves my point." Sharpay smiled glad to be winning the argument.

"Well that's your opinion, but I'll tell you something I'd never do and that's cheat on someone like Troy." she said smugly

"What..." Sharpay whispered out

"If your going to do something wrong or bad you have to do it right and cover it up really well, something you failed to do."

"What are you talking about" Sharpay tried to fight back the tears and feeling at the pit of her stomach that this was going to end bad.

"I know you slept with Zeke." Sharpay's eyes bulged out her head and she looked at Miranda with such fear.

"How di-" But Miranda cut her off

"I heard you guys in the bathroom."

"It wasn't like that."

"It wasn't like what? Having sex"

"No it-"

"So your telling me you didn't sleep with him." Miranda turned to look at her.

"Don't tell Troy please" Sharpay pleaded now crying almost hysterically

"Don't tell Troy?" Miranda questioned "You must be crazy."

"NO!" Sharpay looked at her "Please don't do it, I love him."

"Funny way to show it" Miranda scoffed as she picked up her cell phone and she dialed a number which made Sharpay almost die of anguish

"Hello" Miranda spoke into the phone which in record time caused Sharpay to rip it out of her hands and speak into it herself

"Hello Troy?" Sharpay questioned

"Um Sharpay what are you doing" Taylor asked

"Oh" Sharpay turned to see Miranda laugh "Nothing just wanting to apologize over the last couple of days.

"Well it's late now Sharpay and I need to sleep but...we'll talk during the trip okay?"

"Okay, night."

"Night" Taylor hung up

"Your sick" Sharpay leaned back her heart racing

"Yes I am but it was funny huh?" Miranda laughed

"I told you once I'm not that type of girl."

"Huh?" Sharpay wasn't paying much attention she was physically exhausted for some reason she felt like fainting

"I'm not going to tell Troy." Suddenly Sharpay's pulse got back to normal and she started to feel well again. "On one condition." Sharpay looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You never, and I mean absolutely never hurt him again." Miranda spoke commandingly

"Okay" Sharpay answered meekly

"I'm not going to lie Sharpay he does deserve better than you." Sharpay had a few tears fall down her eyes. "But he loves you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Are you dense." Miranda sniggered "I told you I'm different than what you think."

"Thank you."

"But you would get so many bonus points in my book if you told Troy" Miranda spoke out

"I can't do that, he'd hate me."

"I told you I';m not going to tell him, but if he finds out Sharpay It'll be worse."

"He won't find out."

"I hope your right Sharpay..."

**When they got to Sharpay's house she got out and for the first time actually said bye to Miranda feeling a little better her and Miranda were acting a bit like fiends not to mention the weight off her shoulder over Miranda not telling Troy about what happened. **

**The week went by fast Kelsi had been released from the hospital and was now attending a rehab institution outside of town. Ryan had gone to visit her almost every week and still was causing him to be more absent from the group and not able to go on the Camping trip but that was the only thing anyone had to look forward to the next day, but for now they sitting in 5th hr. on Friday just counting down the minutes until they could leave. Troy was actually relieved that Sharpay and Miranda were getting along they sat next to each other in class and got in trouble for talking during class most of the time. After class was over there was only one more period to go through but Troy didn't care he waited for Sharpay and then pulled her into an empty class room. And there they were making out for almost half the class period.**

"Troy" She whined.

"What's wrong babe."

"Were going to be late."

"Honey were absent not." He laughed

"What." she looked at the clock "I can't believe my perfect attendance record."

"Don't worry you have next year."

"Shut up I'm mad at you right now."

"Awww" Troy pinched her cheek "Did I make you mad."

"Yes you did." she pushed his hand off and walked towards the door.

"How about I make it up to you." He hugged her from behind "Tomorrow, I'll tell everyone to leave the camp and it'll just me and you.

"I'm liking this idea." Sharpay smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah?" Troy asked "Then you'll love Tomorrow" He winked.

"Cant Wait." She remarked getting lost into his eyes.

"I love you Sharpay." He confessed

"I love you too." Sharpay said after a while

"Good, got worried there for a moment, you took a while to answer."

"Sorry I was just thinking about something else."

"Other than me?" he pretended to be shocked.

"Maybe" She answered coyly

"That hurt he said." He said pretending

"Here hold on I have check something real quick" She said slipping out through the door

**Troy walked around the room trying to kill the time while Sharpay was out. He was looking at the the way the room was adjusted and how the desks of rows were slightly crooked...in other words he was bored... but he saw something that might help entertain him just a little bit**

"Sharpay left her purse." he made a startling discovery "She never leaves it."

**He looked at the make up she had and cards basically everything a girl has on her phone. Then he came upon her phone and he figured why not he only wanted to play games anyway. He became distracted on his quest and somehow managed his way to her text messages. Unfortunately he needed a password to continue and he put the words he figured he knew "Troy" and it worked however he noticed her inbox was empty which was weird but then he saw her outbox was almost filled to the teeth with messages however upon reading it he bceame a little angry that all the messages were from Zeke**

"**Sharpay call me."**

"**Shar Txt me"**

"**We need to talk."**

"**Break up with Troy"**

"**Don't hurt me like this."**

**But the last message was the one that killed him and sent a feeling so dark and sinister he had never felt before crawling down into his stomach and I felt like gravity was pushing his stomach into his feet.**

"**You cant run from this... we made love Shar."**

**Troy shut the phone and clutched it hard into his hand making a rock hard fist than sat down on a table top and sat there staring at nothing in particular to someone passing by it might appear he was dead since he did not even blink. And what better than time for Sharpay to come strolling though the door than now.**

"Okay I'm back." Sharpay exclaimed watching Troy just sit there with his back turned to her. "Hey what's wrong" Sharpay said as she hugged Troy from behind which cause him to push her away with such demanding force.

"Get the hell of me." He growled which made Sharpay a little scared.

"What?" Sharpay seemed confused.

"What is this" He chucked her phone at her hitting her on the shoulder pretty hard.

"Ow" She grabbed her shoulder "Troy wh-" But Troy got up close to her and pushed her against the wall hard hard.

"Did you you sleep with Zeke." Troy bellowed out at her with force

"Wh-" Sharpay was to chocked to from words.

"Answer me!" Troy pushed her again.

"Troy Please" Sharpay said with tears in her eyes. "Your hurting me"

"Then answer me!" He pushed her even harder against the wall knowing she was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow he was throwing her almost will full strength against the wall he wasn't holding back.

"Troy.." She said above a whisper dwelling with pain at the moment.

"I'm waiting..." Troy growled slowly releasing his firm grip on her.

"I'm sorry" Troy's face immediately became overrun with tears. "It only happened once... and I was mad....you and Miranda."

"Shut up" Troy commanded "Just shut up."

"Tro-" She tried to get out.

"I don't care, you can do whatever you want." He got up close to her. "Were over."

"Troy, no" She cried even harder

"I want you to forget everything we've been through, when we were kids, when we were older, everything."

"Wai-"

"I was right." He scoffed "You didn't deserve Dean and you sure as heel don't deserve me, your the reason he died." Which caused Sharpay to look at him

"Don't say that."

"That's why your mother died, she just couldn't stand you." Sharpay didn't even know what happened until the red mark appeared on Troy's cheek and her hand stinging.

"Yeah..." Troy scoffed "Your a skank Sharpay."

"Fine" Sharpay got new found strength and stood her ground. "If that's the way you think, but I want you to know that it was a mistake and if you can't forgive me for tha-"

"A mistake?" he questioned quietly

"Yeah a mistake haven't you made one" She cried

"It wasn't a mistake Sharpay" Troy said

"Then what was it." Sharpay inquired

"It was the end of us, the mistake was our relationship in the first place."

"hmm" Sharpay tried to silence her tears

"Your dead to me" And with that he walked away leaving Sharpay alone to fall on her knees and cry.

**Troy had definitely learned to be careful after going to jail, but he wasn't going to let Zeke get away with this no way in hell**

"I'll go easy on him" Troy thought

**He tore his way into the gym and had the whole team look at him. Some of them even greeted him but his close friends knew very well that look on their face and didn't know if they should stop him or just let him let loose and get rid of those emotions. He made his towards Zeke.**

"Troy what can we help you with." Chad asked

"The faggot that cooks"And troy made his way towards Zeke and made sure he hit him with his hardest punch which sent the 6 foot basketball player flying to the ground and Troy got on top of him making sure to hit every part of his face.

"Whoa Troy calm down" Chad tried to pull him back and with the help of all his friends was able to which made the Coach come out.

"What's going on" Coach Yelled

"Nothing you know just trying to get a point across." Troy spoke calmly

"Attacking one of my best players" Coach asked him

"Troy what's going" Chad asked

"This mother fu**** slept with Sharpay."

"What?" Everyone asked at once

"He's lucky I don't kill his ass."

"Troy come on look at him, hes not going to get back up anytime soon."

"You know what." Zeke spoke "I know why you like her so much, my name coming out her lips... and those lips...cherry right?" He commented at Troy which cause Troy to run out of Everyone's grip and kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton grabbed him "Enough!"

"I'm not through with you" Troy looked at Zeke

**Troy ran out the gym and drove home not feeling staying at school being in the same place as Sharpay. On his way out though he bumped into Miranda and she accompanied him home. He told her about his situation and she agreed to drive him home so he wouldn't be in a wreck or have an accident she also didn't tell him she knew as to not add more to the drama he was living though.**

"I can't believe I was so stupid" Troy fumed

"Troy... She's just confused."

"Don't defend her." Troy exclaimed

"I'm not, it's just you need to comprehend her situation."

"Her situation? She had sex with someone else."

"Okay" Miranda sighed "I can't really defend that."

"I have an idea" Troy said

"What is it?" She inquired

"Come with us on the camping trip"

"Um the trip is full" She laughed

"We're not taking Sharpay, Hell no." he complained

"I don't know Troy..."

"Say yes please."

"Okay I agree..."

"Good I can't deal with not having you around right now."

**The camping trip one could say was a success... if you don't add the fact that Chad burned off has of his Afro. Troy on the other hand had been quite unbearable so much so everyone like survivor decided to make him stay in his tent if he was going to act that way. Everyone was pissed off at Sharpay but they would rather Troy hadn't come if he was going to ruin everyone's trip. But now everyone had gone to Sleep and Miranda was going to sleep in Troy's tent but when she got settled in to sleep she could hear silent sobbing.**

"Troy..." Miranda whined

"I love her so much." Troy cried

"Troy, you need time to move on from this."

"Maybe I should move on from her." He looked at Miranda

"No Troy you need forgot about this wait a while then decide if your going to stay with her or not."

"Your a really good friend." Troy snuggled into Miranda and she hugged him back

"Everything will be fine Troy"

"I hope so"

"I know so" She looked at him "Because she does love you."

**REVIEWS LOL!!!**


	18. The Great Escape

**Chapter 18**

**1 month later**

**Life had been rough for most people who attended East high... the tension building up upon the most popular of the school, the wildcats, was unbearable. Mostly it was Sharpay since the truth came out the group had shunned her except Miranda surprisingly she was the only one who still talked and hung out with her trying to console her during this hard time. Unfortunately because word had gotten around that she was longer with Troy, Zeke had kept bugging her that they were meant to be together. Sharpay had told him plenty of times that they couldn't be together but he kept insisting they somewhat hung out but only because Sharpay was so lonely. Ryan was completely not just from her but everyone he was hardly around he was also with Kelsi at the rehab center but when he came home from that place he always had a smile on his face so Sharpay couldn't complain it was worth it to be in pain but have her brother be happy**

**Lucky for her the whispers and mutterings she heard behind her back fazed her but it was close to the end of school so she only had to deal with it for a bit longer. It was now the last period and she sat in the middle of the class away from the wildcats who sat in the back. The teacher had once again left them there so they could work on their homework while he probably smoked a cigarette outside.**

"Skank" Troy whispered towards Sharpay, but more to himself since no one could hear him.

"Stop, you've done enough damage." Miranda scowled Troy

"Your wrong girl, she's got a lot more coming to her." Chad snickered along with some more guys behind him.

"What, what are you going to do." Miranda asked nervously

"Nothing you need to worry about." Chad replied cooly

"You better not do anything." Miranda answered back firmly

"Why not" Troy butted in "She deserves it"

"And who are you to decide that?" Miranda said

"Who are you to defend her." Chad inquired

"I'm her friend" Miranda fought back

"That's something she doesn't deserve" Troy butted in again

"Your a jerk Troy" Miranda stared at him "I hope you know that."

"She slept with some one else" Troy reminded her.

"So what" Miranda became agitated "She made a mistake, one simple lapse in judgment."

"Your not going to convince me." Troy sounded resolute.

**Miranda looked almost disgusted at him. At how much he had changed she though he was different the way José talked about him he seemed to have more class than he was showing now. But as she walked outside the classroom, after they had been let out, she came upon a loud roar of laughter and murmurs about the hallway because when she looked up she saw why. There were the wildcats pointing and laughing at someone blocked by a circle of similar laughing bystanders and when she fought her way into the the circle only to find Sharpay covered in what just looked like freezing water so freezing that small fog was radiating from it. She also saw the tears forming in Sharpay's eyes and the way her skin and lips automatically turned a dark shade of blue almost purple meaning she was freezing at the moments and the way her chin quivered, however she also saw the resilience in Sharpay's demeanor and they was she refused to cry in front of her peers. She finished what she was doing in her locker and closed it then walked towards the exit of the school towards where Troy was waiting for her.**

"Now you can go back to being the Ice Queen" He snickered

"The Ice Queen Ladies and Gentleman" Chad clapped and everyone followed

**Sharpay walked past Troy with her head held down not even wanting to say anything she just wanted to go home. Miranda was pissed beyond belief she knew how strong Sharpay she was one of the strongest people she had ever met and for Sharpay to finally have her walls crumble around her must mean that this hurt her deeply. And Miranda marched her way to Chad and slapped him and then made her to Troy.**

"How could you?" She simply asked then left so fast he couldn't give her an answer

**Miranda practically drove through traffic to get to Sharpay's house and when she got there. Sharpay opened the door,in a different set of clothes, and led her into the kitchen to get something to eat than in the living room. But she couldn't hold in in any longer and when they sat on the sofa Sharpay broke down. She let out sobs that had been held in for a long time Miranda couldn't really help her through this but she did the best she could and held her while she cried and said comforting things in her ears. After Sharpay had cried herself to sleep Miranda helped her self to watching a movie. When she heard a knock on the door when she went to open it she saw somehow who she didn't expect to see.**

"What are you doing here." Miranda asked

"He came to apologize." Taylor said in Chad's place while pinching his ear lobe.

"Yeah" Chad's voice cracked "I came to say sorry."

"I doubt she wants to talk to you" Miranda looked at him

"Yeah but in that case I came to talk to her too." Taylor asked humbly

"She's sleeping" Miranda stepped to the side "But come in"

"Where is she?" Taylor asked

"In the living room" When they got there Chad and Taylor were surprised to see her face with dry tears obviously marked all along her cheeks.

"Is she okay" Chad asked kind of guilty knowing that for Sharpay to cry she must've been really hurt.

"What do you think." Miranda answered sharply which caused Taylor to look at her for sympathy. "I'm sorry Taylor but the only reason I let him in was because you were with him."

"I know and I'm really sorry" Taylor said with sincerity

"Come on we'll go talk in the kitchen" Miranda signaled to both of them

"Great" Chad said smiling at the idea.

"Ugh" Miranda scoffed disgusted "How do you not feel guilty, you embarrass the girl like hell I front of the whole school and then raid her fridge. She exclaimed as Chad opened the fridge.

"I'm hungry" He answered simply

"Let him eat I need to talk to you alone anyways." Taylor told her as she led her into another room.

"What do you need to talk to me about." Miranda inquired

"It's about Troy."

"What about him" Miranda continued asking

"He's really hurt Miranda, normally he wouldn't do something like this."

"And that's an excuse" She scoffed

"No it's not, but you have to understand where he's coming from." Taylor defended

"I can't believe you." Miranda's eyes grew

"What?" Taylor was confused

"How can you defend what he did."

"Sharpay's not an angel either."

"Tayl-"

"What she did was wrong." Taylor cut her off "If Chad did that to her I would be pissed off too."

"In that case they should resolve their problems. ALONE!" Miranda exclainmed

"That's what they did."

"No, the didn't Troy decided to bring the whole school into this."

"He's just hurt."

"No he's acting like a jerk"

"Either way I didn't come here to talk about their relationship, I came to talk about him."

"What about him" Miranda became curious

"I'm just afraid he'll do something stupid, like before."

"You mean..." Miranda got to thinking. "When José was here."

"Yeah, those problems."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him and try to knock some sense into his dumb ass" Miranda said walking to the door."

"Wait what about Sharpay." Taylor yelled at her.

"You said you needed to talk to her."

"Yeah but..."

"Don't tell me your nervous" Miranda questioned her.

"We're not exactly on the best of terms right now."

"Your still her best friend I hope you know that, at least she considers you to be." Miranda confessed which cause Taylor to have tears in her eyes. "You'll be fine." Miranda as she went out the door.

**The drive to Troy's house was a little tense Miranda couldn't really figure out what to say. If what Taylor said was true that she would have to kick his ass. She couldn't even comprehend that what after José ,her only family left, did for Troy, that he would practically spit it back into her face and keep doing what he did before the situation arose. As pulled up to the driveway she summoned up all her courage and knocked on the front door which was answered by Coach Bolton who greeted her and led her to Troy's room telling her that he was asleep but actually encouraged her to wake him up. She walked into the room and waited until after Coach was out of earshot then slapped Troy had on the abs causing him to roll out of the bed and unto the floor.**

"What the hell?" He questioned still half asleep half scared

"That's what you get for the stunt you pulled today." Miranda scowled at him

"Whatever, it's already done."

"No Troy it's not, what you did really hurt her."

"Hurt" Troy laughed "Hurt her, I guess no takes into account what she did to me."

"And she paid for it dearly, when you and your little posse shunned her, now you want the school to turn against her too."

"She deserves it"

"Your so wrong Troy." She looked at him disgustingly "But that's not what I came to yell at you about."

"Then what?"

"Someone told me you might be pulling some jobs again."

"Oh" Troy knew who "Well someone might want to keep her mouth shut."

"Don't you dare Troy." Miranda stepped close to him.

"Why not."

"Because" Miranda grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall "He was the only family I had left but he did what he did for you, because he saw something in you and for you to spit in his gra-" But Troy cut her off and pushed her away.

"You think I don't know what he did."

"Then act like it."

"I do everyday, and I dream about it, I see him dying for me and there's no way I can ever repay him but I can try to." and he leaned in to kiss Miranda which she let him and even responded to him but quickly pushed him off and slapped her.

"Troy!"

"I'm sorry"

"I told you once before I'm not that type of girl."

"It's just.."

"No excuses Troy."

"What excuses I'm not with her anymore."

"Shut up Troy, think with your head and not with your dick."

"You don't think I'm hot." He looked at her seductively

"Any girl know tour attractive Troy." Miranda turned around "But Sharpay to good of a person, she just got lost along the way."

"Either way she doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Troy hugged her from behind.

"Let go" She threatened and he did "She loves you, I don't know how to explain it to you anymore."

"What do you owe her anyway." he leaned back on his bed.

"She doesn't deserve this."

"No, I didn't deserve what she did to me."

"Your right." Miranda turned back to look at him "but she tried to make up for it."

"Do you have any idea what it feels like, having someone you love betray you in such a way that hurts you deeper than any other pain." Troy confessed

"Yeah I do Troy." She said remembering Mauro and his promise to always be there for her.

"Well then how can you possibly ask me to forgive her."

"Because that's what you do when your in love."

"I wont be able to trust her again."

"And that's normal..."

"Is it?" He questioned "Whenever she tells she's studying with a friend or she goes to the mall, i'll die of jealously and drive myself to an early grave trying to convince myself their not doing anything behind my back, is that worth it."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah I do" He whispered

"Then you answered your own question didn't you." she answered back slyly

"I'll think about it." Troy breathed out

"That's all I'm asking for." She smiled and walked out the door.

**Troy went back to sleep after Miranda left remembering the time he spent in jail and when he met José... **

_**Flashback**_

_**Troy was lying in his cell a little intimated by his new surroundings and the people he had to share it with. The whistle blew meaning they could now go outside for only 1 hour. So he decided to spend it playing basketball with some guys. Before long he was distracted by a Medium sized guy with a hood over his face. One of he guys he was playing with saw this and commented on it.**_

"_Don't even bother man, That's stallion and he don't talk to no one."_

_**Troy turned to look at the guy talking to him then back to "Stallion" and saw that there was someone walking in the same line so someone was going to have to move or they would run into each other. After some realization Troy thought maybe that's what they wanted to do to hit each other maybe even kill each other. He witnessed the scene in front of himself if it was a movie but was relieved when they stopped right in front of each other and exchanged some king of greeting.**_

"_Power, Equality" The man said._

"_Always C's Everything my brother." Stallion spoke and they parted ways._

_**Troy still a little in shock over the scene that happened right in front of him always wondered why he was so mysterious but the next week when "Stallion" approached him after Troy had fought someone was when they broke the ice and became pretty close friends after that...**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**About 30 minutes after Miranda had left Sharpay had awaken and gone straight to the kitchen to get some water to drink when she noticed a dark haired Afro boy raiding her fridge and she stopped dead in her tracks until said boy closed the fridge door and finally he locked eyes with her with his hands full of food. **

"Uh hi" He spoke

"What do you want." Sharpay said meekly and covered herself almost as if she was self conscious

"Sharpay I want to say I'm sorry" He put the food down and looked at her sincerely

"Okay" She answered quietly

"No Sharpay I know it's not that easy to forgive me." He got closer to her but she stepped back

"What?" Chad said confused "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked shocked

"You already did." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Chad moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her. Sharpay tried to get free by hitting him and even bit him shoulder but she gave up and he let her cry on his shirt while he cradled her like a child on the sofa.

"Chad..." She mumbled against his chest with tears covering her face.

"I'm sorry" He confessed as he broke down upon the look on her face which reflected someone who had accepted their fate.

"It really hurt." She mumbled louder this time.

"I know." Chad kissed her on the forehead. "I wasn't thinking straight and I can honestly say I'm sorry, I was just mad along with Troy you know, we let our emotions get the best of us." Upon hearing his name Sharpay cried even more.

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't, he's just really confused right now." He pushed her away just a bit to look her in the eyes. "But what were you thinking Sharpay, sleeping with someone else." He turned the tables

"I don't know, he... he spoke so nice about me... he said I was perfect and that I deserved better... and he said he loved me... I just needed to feel appreciated." She wiped her eyes.

"He did appreciate you, we all did."

"When Miranda came everyone just ignored me."

"Well we had to welcome her in Sharpay, and it wasn't just you okay Taylor got jealous plenty of times because she said I stared at her to long." He spoke which caused Sharpay to laugh

"Your silly" She whispered against his strong arms

"You've told me" He smirked. Right at that moment however Taylor came in and smiled at the sight before her. She then cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh she's sorry too." Chad smiled at Sharpay. Then got up and left. "Go easy on her." He whispered in Taylor's ear then walked out of the living room."

"Hi" Sharpay spoke first

"Hey" Taylor said shortly as well

"I'm sorry!" they both spoke at once and laughed.

"You first" Sharpay said

"Your my best friend Shar." Taylor sat down next to her and removed her bangs from her eyes. "Your so beautiful and smart and funny." She spoke with calm in her voice which caused Sharpay to blush "and your really talented, any guy would be lucky to have you, and he still is."

"I don't know about that."

"We all shunned you Sharpay and that was wrong, it was so wrong of us but Troy doesn't deserve all he blame we all had a hand in it."

"It's fine I'd probably hate me too."

"But he doesn't"

"Yes he does, otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did." Sharpay cried again

"He's just confused and a little bit hurt right now, but he'll be alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Taylor smiled "And I'm sorry for not inviting you to the camping trip."

"Its fine I wouldn't have gone anyway, too much drama for me and it wouldn't have been fair to you guys." Sharpay responded after a short while Taylor hugged her and cried with her.

"I missed you chicken tender" Taylor whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too chocolate cake" laughed at their ridiculous nick names.

"I love you" Taylor held her hands "Your a sister to me and mean so much in my life."

"You do too." Sharpay smiled and hugged her again

**After their reconciliation Taylor left Sharpay's house because Chad had to go do something and shortly after Miranda came back only to make sure she was okay and make sure she didn't need anything.**

"You sure you don't need anything?" Miranda asked while making her way to the door.

"Yes" Sharpay said getting frustrated.

"Just making sure."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sharpay said walking her to the door.

"Call me if you need anything."

"You know your a lot different that I thought."

"So are you." Miranda looked back at her as well.

"I'm sorry for you know getting in your face about Troy."

"Say no more" She held out her hand. "Every woman has a right to make sure her man is loyal to her."

"Sometimes.." Sharpay said with a gleam in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Sometimes I think Troy would be really happy with someone like you in his life." She confessed

"That's why he has you" Miranda said and Sharpay hugged her beginning a new friendship with the girl she once called her enemy....

**Sharpay lay on the sofa that night reading a book getting into it until she heard the doorbell ring and she opened the door to reveal a delivery boy who gave her a huge bouquet of red roses they didn't have a card but she then realized why as the delivery truck pulled away. There parked on the other side of the street was a red mustang and who else leaning up against it than East high's heart throb Troy Bolton. He made his way to her front door and looked her deep into her eyes almost to see if he could find her soul somewhere in there. And then he kissed her just a small little kiss that meant the world to her and she let a tear fall from her eyes when he pulled away which he wiped with his thumb and held her face in his hands...**

"Can I come in" He whispered only to her and she quickly moved aside to let him in then went into the kitchen to put the roses in a vase. When she came back she saw him lying on the sofa looking into the book she was just reading.

"It's a love story." She spoke which made him look at her "About redemption and finding their way back."

"Interesting" He said.

"Ho-" But he cut her off

"I missed you" He spoke clearly

"Troy..." Tears were now spilling out of her eyes.

"I just want to spend tonight with you, please." He pleaded with her.

**Almost immediately she pulled him down with her on the couch and they cuddled together like if everything was alright and nothing had ever happened.**

"I love hearing your heart beat." He confessed

"Me too." She looked up at him.

"You know something Pay" he looked at her seriously

"Yeah?" She asked lovingly loving her nick name coming from his lips

"I think we're going to be alright" He snuggled up against her.

The End

**HELL NO! You must be crazy if you think it's over but unfortunately we are nearing the end so heard the deal there's about 7 chapters left and I hate doing this but I can't tell if anyone's reading this or not so if I can get 50 reviews or more would be nice lol but at least 50 I'll upload the other chapters and trust me the drama's just started or I cant end it which I really don't want to do but if no one's reading it what can I do...**

**Anyway Thank you so much to those who did review your aewsome, those who read it thank you for reading but it would b kewl if you would review as well anyway thank you so much and remember if you review ill update :)**


	19. Do You Know What It Feels Like

**Omg you guys are unbelievable I said 50 updates and in less than 2 hours I got them you guy frikin rock anyway least I can do I update really fast and when I said drama is just beginning...well lets just say it's not over yet anyway here you go. And this chapter is somewhat GRAPHIC okay one more GRPAHIC so be careful while reading I would put a little warning in the middle of the story but it distracts from the plot so once more time it's GRPAHIC**

**Chapter 19**

**Now Troy was looking at a sleeping Sharpay snuggled into is chest on the sofa. He smiled remembering the times they would just lie together without a worry in the world and talk about silly things that meant nothing. He touched her face and traced the outline of her jaw and her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open looking straight up at him, he then cleared the hair out of her eyes and she snuggled even deeper into his chest.**

"Morning" She sighed dreamily

"Good morning" He replied a bit preoccupied.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" She replied standing up

"You don't have t-" But he was cut off

"But I want to" and with that she rushed off to the kitchen.

"Smells pretty good." He replied after sitting on the sofa for a good 15 minutes he decided to come in and see what she was doing.

"Eggs and bacon, your favorite." She smiled

"You remember" He smiled as well

"How could I forget." She turned off the stove and turned to look at him. "I missed you, so much."

"I know" He replied simply

"No apology?" She glared at him

"Apology? For what?" He inquired

"For what you did yesterday." She half yelled

"Hell no, you deserved that." Troy yelled back and stepped closer to her.

"You know what it's fine I'm just glad we're okay." She hugged Troy but he quickly pushed her off almost as if her touch burned him

"No Sharpay we're not okay." He scoffed "We're pretty far from okay."

"Then what are we?" She asked confused

"I don't know" He replied truthfully "I wish I could answer that."

"Will you at least let me explain" She asked him sincerely

"Please do."

"Look I never wanted it to do it." She replied firstly which got Troy a little rattled

"Did her force you?" He got closer to her.

"No, no it was consensual." She replied quickly, but then noticed she used the wrong choice of words as his face scrunched up in anger.

"I was weak, he... he spoke really nice things... and he made me feel wanted." She cried remembering what Zeke said

"Did you love him at that moment?"

"I felt something." She cried and stepped closer to him. "But no where close to what I feel with you."

"Well it's a good thing you told me." He said sarcastically

"I don't know what you want Troy?" She cried "I'm trying here."

"I want you to turn back time" He yelled at her "huh can you do that?"

"No" she shook her head meekly.

"I thought so."

"But Troy.."

"Do you know what it feels like?" He looked at her "Every time you go with someone anywhere I'm going to feel scared about what might happen.

"Troy, you can trust me" She spoke then realized once again... wrong choice of words

"Trust you?" Troy scoffed "That's the last thing I'm ever going to be able to do."

"So what do you want to do." Sharpay asked

"I don't know... I mean.." And he hit the top of the kitchen counter causing Sharpay to jump "Why couldn't you just stay loyal to me."

"Troy"

"Was I not good enough for you.?"

"No Tro-" He cut her off

"Was it cause we slept behind Dean's back?" Troy looked at the roof above him "Is it Karma, is that what it is."

"It just happened" She spoke firmly

"And how can I be sure it won't happen again."

"You can't" She had tears roll down her eyes. "I can try and swear to you that I won't but you wouldn't believe me anyway so why try."

"If we got back together..." Troy looked at his shoes "Would you do it again."

"No" She got really close to him and whispered quietly, but he backed away.

"Alright..i just...i need some time to think." He said solemnly

"What why?" She whined "I thought we were all getting out right here."

"You cant expect me to give you an answer now?" He couldn't believe her. "It's not like lied to me Sharpay, you slept with someone else I need to see how I feel about you." He said which caused Sharpay to look at him

"What do you mean."

"I ju-" She cut him off

"What did you mean?" She repeated

"About what" He said acting coy

"About how you feel about me" She had tears in her eyes

"What?" Troy was still confused realizing he too used the wrong choice of words

"Do you not love me anymore?" She cried

"No.. I Mean no that's not it..yes I do Love you." He stammered which caused her to relax just a little bit.

"Okay" She said

"Just give me some time."

"I Understand." she said to him

"I Love you." He spoke as he kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

"I love you too." She said to the air.

**Surprisingly Troy hadn't contacted her all weekend and it was now Monday so she was feeling a little agitated. Then she realized that perhaps she was being to forward and selfish that maybe Troy needed more than 48 hours to make up his mind. In the mean time welcome to high school. Apparently all the people who had a vendetta against her because of what she did to Troy cooled off just because Chad and wildcats were being nice to her again. What losers right...**

**She was sitting in homeroom listening to music sitting next to Chad who was sitting next to Troy. When she looked up to see what they were doing obviously they were playing poker what else could they do to pass time right... but when she looked at Troy he returned her gaze and gave her a small smile. That small insignificant smile was all she needed to relax about her current dilemma. Lucky for her though Miranda came and sat down next to her.**

"Hey" Miranda pulled out her ear bud

"Ouch" Sharpay scowled her but Miranda simply laughed "Hi back."

"So" Miranda edged her

"So what?" Sharpay acted stupid knowing what she wanted to know

"Don't be stupid and tell me." Miranda hit her. "What happened with Troy.

"Nothing you need to know" Replied Sharpay smiling

"Oh you had sex" Miranda whispered loudly causing a few people to look at them including Troy.

"Shut up" Sharpay scowled her turning a bright shade of red. "But we didn't"

"Dang, I hear make up sex is the best." Miranda pouted

"Oh my gosh, control yourself." Sharpay laughed "But he said he needed some time."

"Well as long as your sure he committed to that."

"What" Sharpay was confused

"Just saying"

'What do you mean"

"Over there" Miranda pointed to Gabriela who was no sitting on Troy's lap

**(By the way the reason Gabriela hasn't really been I this story is because she wasn't really important to the story and she still isn't but I did mention in here before so I though I'd give her some 10 minutes of fame.**

"It's fine" Sharpay ignored the scene before her and looked over at Miranda.

"Why" Miranda asked

"Because he's not mine anymore, and I have to show him that I won't get jealous that I have complete faith in him."

"Okay. I respect that." Miranda who along with Sharpay looked over at Gabriela who was flirting with Troy. The bell rang however and that was the last Sharpay saw of them.

**During lunch, which Gabriela just had to sit with them.. apparently someone had told her that Troy was back on the menu and she was showing no class and practically begging him to go back out with her. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but was calm because what she did see was that the Flirting was only coming from one person and while Troy wasn't pushing her away, which why should he they're not going out, but he also wasn't going along with her which made Sharpay feel a little better.**

**Sitting in 5th hour wasn't really that fun for Troy but at least he was away from Gabriela. However that plan did work for him at first he planned to make Sharpay a little bit jealous but after thinking about it he would use Gabriela to make sure Sharpay was okay with it meaning she truly wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with her and that basically cleared his feeling for her he would forgive he was sure of it. During 6th hour ,which is basketball, Troy went to talk to his dad to see what his advice was. As he got there though his dad seemed really strange he seemed pale and in pain.**

"Dad?" Troy asked

"Yeah son" Jack panted

"You okay?" He asked concerned

"O yeah those boys out there to fast for me you know." Jack answered back

"I need some advice." Troy said sitting on the chair

"Oh uh, this have to do with Sharpay."

"Yeah" Troy said embarrassed

"Look I know it sucks, but if you really love her you would forgive her."

"Would you forgive Mom" Troy asked seriously

"I don't know" Jack answered deep In thought "I really don't know." Then he turned back to Troy who had his eyes on the ground "But she already did."

"What?" Troy asked his father

"That's right Troy, I wasn't as faithful as I would've liked to been either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but your mother forgave me, and I'll never forget that."

"So I should forgive her."

"I really think you should son." Jack turned away from Troy and grabbed his chest

"Okay" Troy stood up "Tonight I'll talk to her."

"There you go" Jack said proud of his son

"Aren't you coming." Troy asked his dad curiously

"Yeah, those boys aren't going to train themselves." Jack spoke but as soon as he stood up he collapsed on the floor clutching his chest in pain.

"Dad!" Troy knelt down to him "Help!" He screamed which caused the team to come running in

"Someone dial 911!"

"Here put his under his head" Chad gave him a towel.

"Dad" Troy cried

"Uh" Jack tried to get out.

"Ambulance is on it's way." Jason yelled

"It'll be okay dad" Troy had tears in his eyes.

**Troy had driven with the ambulance when they took his dad. And now he was just waiting for either the doctor to come out or for the rest of his friends and family ti make their way though the doors. He had been here already with Kelsi that one time and he didn't want to sound selfish but he was more scared... The doors opened up to reveal Lucy Bolton with tears running down her cheeks accompanied by Sharpay,Chad, Ryan and Kelsi.**

"How is he" Lucy asked

"The doctor hasn't come out yet." Troy answered while his mother sat down crying Sharpay sat down trying to console her.

"Kelsi what are you doing here." He asked surprised as he hugged her.

"You didn't think I'd let you go through this alone did you?" She asked slyly

"What about rehab?"

"They let me go after Ryan explained what happened." She looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Thank you both for coming." He hugged both of them then turned back to his mother who was now being consoled by Kelsi and Ryan giving Sharpay the chance to talk to Troy.

"You okay?" She asked

"No" He answered with his chin quivering and tears spilling out.

"Come here" Sharpay opened her arms and hugged him

"I'm so scared..." Troy cried out

"It'll be okay, he's a really strong person."

"I just don't know what will happen if I lose him."

"Don't think that way, just think about me.." She answered and made him stare at her. "Think about that I'm with you and nothing else okay."

"Okay" He nodded and he snuggled into her as they sat down on a nearby bench.

**The rest of the wildcats came and they tried to console one another all dreading the worst when they didn't hear and news on Jack. The doctor came strolling in about an hour later with a heavy face and everyone was scared of his answer.**

"He's fine" The doctor spoke

"Can we see him" Lucy spoke

"Only one at a time, and... I'm sorry but only family" He answered

"I'll go" Lucy said "Troy you can go home baby, you need to rest for school tomorrow."

"I'm not going mom."

"Troy you need to go, please" Lucy cried

"But mo-" He was cut off

"Your dad will be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I'll take care of him." She said

"I can take you home Troy" Sharpay spoke up

"There you go" Lucy whispered to him "and I need to talk to you." She whispered to Troy "And thank you all for coming but please go home and rest the Coach will be fine." She said to everyone

**After everyone left except Sharpay who went to the bathroom to let Troy and his mother talk, Lucy Bolton grabbed her Son's hands and began to speak to him.**

"You should forgive her."

"What?" Troy said distracted

"You think I don't know?" Lucy asked with her eyebrows raised

"How did you find out?"

"I hear things, I'm your mother."

"Well, what about her."

"I think you should forgive her."

"I am mom tonight I was hoping to tell her. But.."

"With everything that happened you don't think it'd be best?" She completed for him.

"Yeah pretty much."

"I was in the same situation you know." She confessed

"Yeah." He said shortly

"What?, how did you find out." Lucy questioned

"I'm your son, I hear things" He smiled

"It was hard for me too." She looked at her son's face

"What happened?"

"Your dad simply met someone at the bar one night, I guess." She trailed off

"If you don't want to talk it fi-" But she cut him off

"It's okay I need to get his out." She let a few tears slip "I don't even know all the details but he was the one who told me straight up, at first I was angry I felt betrayed I wanted to leave him...

"Then why didn't you?" He questioned

"He's my other half" She smiled "And after time I trusted him again and we got married."

"So it all turned out for the best."

"Yeah it did." She grabbed her son's hands "

**Troy left the room feeling a bit better but when he rounded the corner his whole character changed when he saw Sharpay hugging Zeke intimately. After the pulled apart he kissed her on the cheek and let her go. She spotted Troy and ran over to him. They got in the car and she drove him to his house but after some debating they were taken to the Evans mansion since Troy didn't want to go to his house. Troy didn't know why but he was feeling so angry with her. He though she had learned but he knew now that she didn't. When they got into the house she led him to her room and they laid down on her bed and she kissed him him. Troy deepened the kiss but got to forward and started groping her which caused her to pull away and step away from him.**

"Stop troy"

"Why?" He whined getting agitated

"Your grieving right now, and its not appropriate." She spoke

"Come on, it's fine." Troy said trying to kiss her again

"Troy, I said no" Sharpay got out of his grip

"Sharpay.." Troy tried to get near her but she pushed him away.

"I brought you here to console you."

"So console me" He winked at her.

"How can you think about sex right now."

"Don't forget I helped you when your mother died." He said regretting it after he said

"That's right Troy we did make love right after and it was beautiful, but it's not the same."

"And why not." He whined

"How can you use it as a bargaining chip I ask you for sex you ask me for sex" She scoffed

"Don't be such a hypocrite."

"I'm not Troy because when I asked you be both wanted it."

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex?"

"Not right now, no." She flapped her hand in the air.

"Your such a cock tease." She slapped him as soon as she registered what he said.

"How dare you." She had tears in her eyes

"What you let every one touch you except me your boyfriend." He spat out referring to Zeke.

"What?" she asked

"I saw you and Zeke in the hospital."

"That wasn't what you think." She screamed

"Than what was it huh."

"I was even thinking of giving you a second chance, you can forget that now."

"Give me a chance to explain then."

"I've given you plenty." Troy was raging "Your a skank, and that's the end of it."

"Don't be mad just because Zeke was better than you." Sharpay spat lying to Troy just to insult him

**That was the first time Troy had ever hit a girl and Sharpay was just as shocked as he was and she practically jumped on him and started hitting him but he pushed her off and threw her down on the bed before getting on top of her. Troy got on top of her normally she wouldn't care but she suddenly got a bad vibe when she realized that Troy was pulling her skirt upwards.**

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked scared "Troy what are you doing" She screamed

"Stand still" Troy replied huskily

"Troy no" Sharpay started hitting him "Troy I don't want this." Troy ignored her and he ripped open her blouse. "Stop!" she tried to make him freeze his ministrations

"You know you want this." He replied in a dark tone that sent chills down her spine

"Please..." She cried losing strength with every passing second

**She continued to try and hit him but soon gave up and let him do what he wanted but that didn't stop her from crying she was so scared she couldn't believe this was going to happen to her, and of all people Troy how could somehow who loved her so much be about to do something like this to her.**

"Troy" She sobbed "Please don't do this" She cried as he took out a condom

"Just enjoy this" Troy never once looked her in the eye.....

**This scene was no where near easy to write and I'm sorry if I offended anyone not my intention and I hate like holding you guys hostage but if I get 10 more reviews I'll update. This is as graphic as it's going to get I'm not perverse so those of you who want to see more. Anyway hope you review so I can update faster btw there are 3 that's right 3 chapters left.**


	20. Breathe Into Me

**Thank you all for the reviews lol I hate doing this but 10 more gets you the next chapter enjoy enjoy!!!**

_**That was the first time Troy had ever hit a girl and Sharpay was just as shocked as he was and she practically jumped on him and started hitting him but he pushed her off and threw her down on the bed before getting on top of her. Troy got on top of her normally she wouldn't care but she suddenly got a bad vibe when she realized that Troy was pulling her skirt upwards.**_

"_What are you doing?" Sharpay asked scared "Troy what are you doing" She screamed_

"_Stand still" Troy replied huskily_

"_Troy no" Sharpay started hitting him "Troy I don't want this." Troy ignored her and he ripped open her blouse. "Stop!" she tried to make him freeze his ministrations_

"_You know you want this." He replied in a dark tone that sent chills down her spine_

"_Please..." She cried losing strength with every passing second_

_**She continued to try and hit him but soon gave up and let him do what he wanted but that didn't stop her from crying she was so scared she couldn't believe this was going to happen to her, and of all people Troy how could somehow who loved her so much be about to do something like this to her.**_

"_Troy" She sobbed "Please don't do this" She cried as he took out a condom_

"_Just enjoy this" Troy never once looked her in the eye....._

**Sharpay prepared herself for the worst and cried tears of pain as her heart was being ripped open she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her heart completely missed a beat when she heard a familiar voice and troy weight abruptly leave her.**

"Get the hell off her" Chad yelled punching Troy hard in the jaw.

"Oh my gosh" Miranda sighed "Sharpay" As she ran over to the broken hearted girl her heart broke in two as she cowered away from Miranda "Chad you take Sharpay."

"Get out Troy" Miranda spoke firmly

"This doesn't concern either of y-" But he was interrupted

"If you don't get out I'll call the damn cops now go." Miranda half yelled.

"Fine" Troy left and Miranda followed after him just to be sure leaving Chad alone with Miranda.

_Sharpay's MInd_

"_Now that she's gone I'm going to have my way with you" Chad smirked_

"_No Get away" Sharpay scraped at him but he got on top of her "Stop!"_

_Sharpay's mind_

"Sharpay calm down it's just me" Chad tried to get out without being attacked "It's Chad"

"Chad" She whispered in a sob

"Yeah it's me" He cradled her against his chest for a good twelve minutes before Miranda came back.

"What the hell got to him" Miranda scoffed

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving her here." Chad said reliant

"Do you think I should take her home."

"No offense but if Troy comes back for round two I don't know if you could take him."

"Good point" Miranda

"But I can take her home." Chad said

"Really, but your mom?"

"She knows Sharpay, she'll agree."

"Alright lets go." And Miranda raced downstairs to her car. While Chad picked Sharpay up bridal style.

**After They arrived to Chad's house Miranda made sure Sharpay was okay before leaving, Chad on the other hand had to come up with a reason why Sharpay was lying on his bed when his mom asked him. He had to lie to her of course and she believed she had to go to work during the graveyard shift since she was a nurse so she left them alone. Chad had brought some pills to help Sharpay calm down and a sweatshirt and sweatpants to cover herself up. He sat down next to her and let her cry against him.**

"Are you okay."

"No" She answered shortly

"Stupid question"

"Sorry"

"No you shouldn't be" He made her look at him

"This is my fault."

"What?" Chad asked astounded

"I told him horrible things."She cried

"So what?" Chad half screamed

"He said I was a cock tease" She sniffled

"And that makes it alright for him to rape you." He asked her and she shrugged "Your so dense Sharpay."

"Your not helping" She looked down.

"Your wonderful Sharpay, don't doubt that and your pretty and smart, You shouldn't think that you deserve what happened to you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do" He said firmly

"Your the best Chad" She snuggled against him

"No you are Sharpay" He kissed her on her forehead "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked

"For something that was almost 4 years overdue."

"hmm?" She still didn't understand

"You were there for me, when no one else was."

"Chad, its what friends do."

"No Sharpay, It's what Saints do."

"Chad.." Sharpay blushed

"You protected me when I was being racially abused at school, you paid the hospital when my mom got sick knowing there was no way I could pay for it, and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"You were there so many times for me too Chad Every time I fought with Tr-" She shivered even thinking his name

"I understand" He spoke

"Sorry I guess I must be a bother huh."

"No never." Chad sighed "I love you Sharpay" He hugged her tightly and she returned it "You know when my mom had that miscarriage... it was a girl and I always wanted her to be just like you."

"Chad..."

"I know you have Ryan, but I feel like I have a bond with you, and every time your in trouble I get so scared and angry I feel I have to protect you."

"I want you to Chad." She looked at him "I love Ryan but right now he isn't around and.."

"And?"

"Sometimes I just wish you were part of my family."

"And that's why your wonderful Shar.. You have this grace about you."

"Well so do you, My knight in shinning armor." She smiled

"Well I'll let you go to sleep, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Wait?" She said frantically

"I need my Big Brother to feel safe." She said sadly

"Okay."

**Chad and Sharpay lay on the bed reminiscing about old times just like they did when they were younger. Troy had gone back home and practically gone crazy over what had just happened. Throwing papers all over the place and knocking his bookshelf over.**

"What have I done." He said to himself

**The next day to say Troy Bolton was worried about going to school would be an understatement he was absolutely terrified. He was afraid that everyone in school knew about it but much to his like, everyone acted like the same daily routine so that means that no one knows except the few people there because not even Taylor or Ryan knew about it. He skipped Homeroom not wanting to be near Sharpay he was more scared to see her than anyone else feeling scared that everything they said every little detail they went through would be all for naught and she would be repulsed by him, that was his greatest fear. As he rounded the corner to get to the next class he saw Sharpay at her locker... Apparently she skipped homeroom as well. Might as well go through with it he walked behind her not noticing him then called her name to get her attention.**

"Sharpay" He called hoping she wouldn't hear him and he could walk away and forget all this

"What do you want." She asked stunned she turned around and took a step back hitting the lockers. Troy's heart broke at the sight of her, she was terrified of him

"Um I guess we need to talk." He raised his hands as if to show he came in peace and walked the opposite direction towards the other row of lockers in front of her almost 20 feet of space.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said meekly. "But that's not a word that you recognize these days." She said with anger

"I agree it wasn't a pleasant thing to d-"

"Wasn't pleasant." She asked astounded

"I Mea-" She interrupted him

"You tried to rape me!" She yelled at him

"Lets not blow this out of proportion." he tried to reason

"That's what you have to say to me?"

"NO!, okay what I did was very wrong it wasn't right and I know you can't forgi-"

"Your damn right." She looked at him "I can't forgive you." She tried to walk away but he got in front of her breaking her personal bubble space

"Wait."

"Move Troy!" She whined

"We need to talk." He sounded firm

"Hey!" They both turned around to see Chad marching towards them "She said to leave her alone.

"I just needed to say something." He explained

"So say it" Sharpay found new courage with Chad next to her.

"Um" Troy said looking at Chad

"I'm not moving" Chad sounded resolute

"Whatever you have to say it say in front of Chad." She said to him

"I Love you." Troy spoke simply which caused her to look deep into his eyes and he walked off

"You alright?" Chad sounded concerned

"I'm so confused." She hugged Chad

"Don't worry" He comforted her.

"How can he say he loves me after what he did."

"I know it's not my place but maybe, he realizes he was wrong."

"And that's okay?" She asked mad

"No, not by a long shot, but if he knows what he did was wrong, maybe it's a start."

"I'll think about it." Sharpay said and walked to her next class

"I have to set him straight." Chad said to himself

**After school Troy had gone to his dad to tell him about his day and how things were going and that he was going to get better soon and then squeezed in what had happened with Sharpay.**

"Your a fu**** idiot, you know that." Jack Bolton stared at his son

"Dad.."

"I said Forgive her and do something romantic."

"I was going t-" Coach interrupted his son

"Not friking take her by force, are you that horny?" His dad asked

"It's not that, let me explain."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I saw her hugging Zeke."

"And" Coach inquired

"And it was intimate." Troy tried to convince his dad

"Were they fully clothed?" His dad asked

"Dad!" Troy was getting annoyed

"Boy what the hell is the matter with you." Jack Bolton threw a plastic bottle at his son "Your whinning about a hug?"

"An Intimate hug." Troy defended

"An intimate hug?" Jack Bolton raised his eyebrows

"Yeah."

"It's a hug Troy, a Hug!" He emphasized the hug "Did you even let her explain."

"Well.... no." He gave up

"So you did nothing I told you to, pretty much?"

"Yeah" Troy sighed

"Then you can't possibly be complaining."

"Well then help me how to get her to forgive me."

"Get some plastic surgery." Coach Bolton laughed

"Dad!" Troy got agitated "Be Serious."

"It's true, you tired to take her by force, you think she wants you near her right now."

"No" He sighed

"Your going to have to give her time."

"How come your not mad?" Troy asked

"I'm furious Troy, but I can choose to kill you now and die myself, or wait till my heart heals then kill you."

"Wow thanks" Troy said sarcastically while getting up

"Seriously thought Troy, leave her alone for now."

"Do I have too." He whined

"Yes you do, when she's ready she'll talk to you."

"Fine" Troy was about to walk out when his dad spoke

"Troy" Troy turned around "Don't tell your mother."

"Why" troy asked

"She'll castrate you." Jack Bolton raised his eyebrow

"Good point"

**Troy walked out of the hospital feeling a little better now that he was able to vent with someone. When he got home he noticed a car in the driveway not just any car Chad's car. He pulled up and walked into the house to see Chad lying on the sofa talking to his mother who was in the kitchen cooking.**

"Troy, honey where were you Chad was waiting for an hour." Lucy Bolton scowled at her son

"Sorry, I was with dad."

"It's okay Mrs. Bolton" Chad looked at Lucy then Troy signaling that he wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Mom, we're going to be upstairs okay?"

"Okay Honey, do you want to eat?"

"Nah it's cool."

"So if you need anything just yell" Troy explained to his mom

"Sure sweetie."

**Troy and Chad made their way upstairs the entire way Chad glared at Troy and Troy noticed it too. When they got to his room he closed the door and turned to Chad expecting a fight to break out any minute.**

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you, not with you mom downstairs."

"Lucky for you" Troy answered back

"I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk about Sharpay."

"Don't tell me you boned her too." Troy teased him which caused Chad to step closer to him.

"You of all people know what place she holds in my heart, so don't push me Troy."

"Just tell me what you want." Troy laid on his bed

"What you did....It was the most cowardly thing I've ever seen."

"That what you came here to say?" Troy questioned

"Tell me the truth if I wouldn't have stopped it... would it have gone further?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Chad stepped even closer

"Because I don't know Chad." Troy stood up as well "I would like to think I would've stopped but I just don't know."

"You know when I took her to my house.. She was broken inside."

"I know" Troy looked down.

"I'm just trying to understand what the hell was going through your mind."

"I'm not going to make excuses for it, I'm a low life, a degenerate, a sorry excuse for a human I get it okay." Troy answered annoyed

"Did you mean it?" Chad inquired

"Did I mean what" Troy said confused

"That you love her?"

"What do you think?" Troy stared at him

"I hope that whatever you do you don't hurt her anymore."

"That's not going to happen." Troy sounded sincere

"Good, then that's all." Chad touched the door knob before turning to him "And she hugged Zeke because he gave a bag of cookies." After he said that he left leaving Troy alone with his thoughts.

**Troy left his house to drive to that familiar abode he had been to countless times before not realizing what he was doing but he needed to this there was no other way so he rang the doorbell. The door then opened to reveal an angry red haired girl who upon openeing the door closed it.**

"Miranda, Wait!"

"Go home Troy."

"I need some help."

"Yeah you do, it's called a shrink" She yelled from inside the house

"Please, I want to do something for Sharpay." She opened the door.

"I think you've done enough don't ya think."

"I need your help."

"You think you deserve it."

"I love her Miranda" Troy had tears in his eyes. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get her back

"Come in" Miranda said to him and held the door open for him hoping she was doing the right thing.

**This chapter was more of a filler so you know that nothing happened...eh almost had you didn't I anyway thanks for the reviews remember if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating and BTW I have a new story all ready to go I'm done with the first few chapters and I'll post it as soon as I finish this one so if you liked this one you'll the other one It's not a sequel though... anyway hopefully you'll show me as much support as you did in this one.... Thanks!!!**


	21. What I've Done

**Well ladies and gentleman I hate to say this but here it is the grand finale So I hope you enjoy it hopefully everything is that way it should be and no one will be unhappy I had to make this have a happy but REALISTIC ending so keep that in mind anyway hope you enjoy this!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ever since Troy had gone to Miranda's house and gotten tips over how to make it up to Sharpay or in his case start over with her because lets face it any girl who had gone through what Sharpay had would never forgive Troy so he had basically make her forget. He had been hounding her for almost a week now. He even had Chad's blessing but that didn't stop the Afro haired boy from keeping his eye on Troy every time he got close to Sharpay. Troy needed a break for the moment and decided to go to the Upstairs garden to gather his thoughts.**

"Ugh this is getting tiring." Troy said to himself

"Well don't stop now." He heard a voice behind him

"Sharpay?" He seemed surprised

"I was kind of getting used to the feeling of being appreciated."

"Your always appreciated." He said to her "Um what are you doing here." He looked behind her and saw Miranda making hand signals to him.

"Funny thing actually someone told me to come here" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. "They said to come here." Troy tried to read Miranda's signals

"Oh yeah me too, weird huh?" He lied knowing the note came from Miranda

"Probably a set up huh." Sharpay scoffed

"Yeah, those crazy kids" He looked at his shoes

"So I guess I should go." She turned to leave

"I'm an idiot!" He practically yelled at her which caused her to shake and turn back at him.

"What?" she said shocked at his outburst

"I'm an idiot, and a jerk, an asshole, a prick and I'm incredibly stupid." He said to her.

"Well don't stop you were getting somewhere." She scoffed at him

"And I'm incredibly in love with you." He looked at her with glazed eyes

"Good to know." She avoided his gaze

"I know that what I did..."He looked at her firmly "Will always haunt you, but there's nothing else I can do or say Sharpay." He looked tired

"You can try to turn back time." She looked back at him

"I can't" He sounded resolute

"Thought so." She said "You hurt me, on so may levels Troy."

"I'm sorry"

"Let me finish." She sat down "You made me feel I did something wrong, that I couldn't trust anyone, you put me in a bubble Troy."

Troy wanted to say something but he couldn't he promised her he would let her finish

"I thought that maybe I deserved what you were going to do to me., that maybe after what I did I owed it to you, that I deserved to be hurt emotionally and physically."

"No" Troy had to speak he had enough of this "You didn't deserve it Sharpay, you deserve the best."

"Really?" Sharpay looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Your wonderful Pay' and you deserve to get everything that you want in this life, I've been a horrible friend and a worse boyfriend to you."

"yeah, you have." She scoffed at him and that in turn made his heart break but then she grabbed his hand. "But maybe we could just start over."

"Are you serious." He looked ecstatic at her.

"Yeah, I'm serious" She giggled

**That day was one of the best that Troy Bolton ever had in his life. He spent it talking to Sharpay almost all day earning himself detention in 3 of his classes but he didn't care all her wanted was to have Sharpay back on speaking terms with him and that's what he got and that's all he desired. After serving those long detentions he and the rest of the wildcats decided to use this weekend as a way to bond together now that Kelsi was out of Rehab and dating Ryan nonetheless. Troy was invited of course not that he and Sharpay were somewhat on the way to redemption. He decided to go to Miranda's to try and vent some of his excitement.**

"So...?" Troy questioned

"So...?" Miranda teased him.

"What do you think." He threw a pillow at her.

"I don't know, Congratulations?" she winked at him

"I just can't believe this is happening.."

"Are you nervous?" She inquired

"Yeah I little bit."

"Don't be."

"How can I not be, This is like a first impression I can't mess this up."

"Don't worry, it'll easier than a first date, She snickered "You already know what she likes."

"True..." He agreed "Now all I have to worry about is everyone else."

"Look no one but Chad knows what you did."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"Are you kidding me, if they knew they would've never invited you, hell Ryan would've killed you."

"Great now I'm nervous again." He started pacing around the room

"Slap yourself." She simply said "Trust me you'll feel better."

"I'm good." He looked at her like she was crazy

"Then I'll do it for you." She got up but he started walking away from her.

"Um no thanks." He stepped back but she jumped on him anyway both of them falling on the floor laughing then they faced each other.

"Looking at something." She poked his face

"Your a really good friend." He sighed

"That's what José said about you."

"I really miss him." He looked at the ceiling

"Yeah." She replied sadly

"I know you probably think it was my fa-" But she interrupted him

"No!, She sounded sure of herself "He knew what he was doing, never doubt that, it wasn't you fault."

"You sound just like him."

"What do you expect, we were practically related."

"Yeah." He looked back at the ceiling lost in his thoughts before Miranda nudged him.

"Well come on you gotta put something on or you'll be late."

**After Miranda had practically looked under every rock in New Mexico she found something perfect for the occasion they were going to a semi formal restaurant so he had to have something nice but not to nice. They got into the car and drove downtown to where the town was located both of them didn't notice the car that was trailing them or when that same car pulled up next to them and rolled down the window, but they did notice the barrel of the gun that was aimed at their car and they hear that shot the penetrated the air like a comet blazing through the solar system the only thing that registered through Troy's mind was the faint sound of Miranda screaming his name and the car streaming down the street....**

**Beep...**

"Where am I?"

**Beep...**

"How do I get back?"

**Beep..**

"Where is everyone."

**Beep...**

"Hello?"

**Beep...**

"I can't move."

**Beep...**

"Sharpay!"

**Beep...**

"Miranda!"

**Beep...**

"Someone please help!"

**Beep...**

"I'm slipping....away...."

**Beep...**

**Miranda sat on the hospital bench with a bandage around her left hand. The shotgun blast had hit her on the hand but Troy had taken most of the blast. The dired tears on her face were the evidence of the lack of information the doctors had given she had called Chad and hoped they could get there soon. For some reason it would be easier to deal with this if everyone else was there. To try and deal with this herself was too much for her and she couldn't take it she was tired...**

**Luckily she saw the doors open and the sound of heels bang against the ground then she tired to look past her blurry vision and all she could see was the blond hair of a young lady. She ran towards Miranda and enveloped her in a hug unfortunately that was when Miranda herself lost consciousness. When she awoke everyone was sitting down, and the all looked at her in concern.**

"Hey you alright?" Chad spoke first

"Yeah." She sat up

"You sure?" Taylor looked at her. "We can call a doctor."

"No I'm fine."

"Hey guys" Just at that moment Ryan and Kelsi got there holding hands

"How long was I out?" Miranda's voice was still groggy

"Not long only about 15 minutes."

"Sorry, I was just so tired."

"The doctor told us you lost a lot of blood, and the trauma you went through made your body weak so.."

"So the doctor came out." Miranda became anxious

"Don't worry, he didn't say anything about Troy."

"Oh" She said sadly "Where's Sharpay?, she was here wasn't she?"

"She went to find out some information." Chad informed her

"She was an absolute mess since you called." Taylor added

"What can you expect, their in love." Miranda smiled just then Sharpay came in.

"400 Doctors and no one knows shit!" Sharpay snapped

"Sharpay calm down." Ryan tried to soothe her.

"No!, don't tell me to calm down, when their not doing their job." Sharpay then noticed Miranda. "Your awake."

"Yeah..." Miranda said sadly

"Are you okay?, does anything hurt?" Sharpay asked concerned

"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you here, I just wanted to find out some information." Sharpay added sadly.

"It's fine, trust me." Miranda grabbed her hand and held it

"I'm just really scared." Sharpay cried

"Come here." Miranda offered and Sharpay leaned on her.

"I don't know what to do."

"Are his parent's coming?"

"They're on their way, they were at some PA meeting." Chad answered

"Don't worry Sharpay Nothing bad will happen."

"How can you be so sure." Sharpay cried

"Trust me." Miranda smiled back at her. Just then a doctor came up to them with a few blood drops on his white coat walked up to them along with a surgeon who was covered in blood behind him.

"Excuse me?" He asked "Are you here for Troy Bolton."

"Yes." Sharpay sat up

"Well I can't give out to much information without the parent's present."

"They're on their way." Sharpay answered back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to wait for them." The doctor said sadly

"Look, My boyfriend is lying on that table bleeding to death so tell me what happened?"

"Miss I ca-"

"My father is Vance Evans, Do you know who that is?" Sharpay asked the man

"Yes I do."

"Than you know how powerful he is?" Sharpay asked intimidating the man

"Yes." The doctor said shortly

"Than you know how fast he could close this place down, unless you tell how the boy I love I love more than anything is doing!" She finished breathless with tears in her eyes

"I'll tell you, but because of your relationship, not your father" The doctor said

"He's in grave condition."

"How Grave?"

"Extremely, he could pass at any moment."

"What?" Sharpay cried

"Both his lungs had collapsed, his ribs have been penetrated, and he has sustained substantial damage to his heart."

"But people have been shot before and their fine." Sharpay spoke in shock

"But their weren't shot point blank with a Pump Action shotgun twice."

"Is he doing to die."

"Like I said before he's grave we're doing the best we can but... we can only do so much."

"Thank you Doctor." Chad spoke shaking the man's hand while Sharpay sat down never blinking

**About half an hour later a frantic Lucy Bolton ran through the door and immediately caused a scene asking where her son was. The doctor stepped out to talk to her and Jack, who was trailing behind, and informed them of the situation. Lucy Hugged Sharpay and cried on her shoulder. The rest of the wildcats had offered to stay behind but Jack told them to go home. Sharpay however was not going to budge no matter what.**

"I can't believe this is happening." Lucy told Sharpay

"It feels like a bad dream, but you just can't wake up." Sharpay answered back

"Yeah, this must be horrible for you, first your mother now...this." Lucy fell into tears again

"Me and Lucy always joked about how you and Troy would get married." Jack told her once Lucy had gone to the bathroom.

"Really?" Sharpay was a little curious

"I always figured my son would spend the rest of his life with you." Jack explained "You were really close when you were young then you spent so much time apart, then with what happened with your mother you became close again."

"He's been my rock." Sharpay confessed

"He told me about what happened."

"I made a mistake I know..but Ze-"

"I'm not talking about Zeke." Jack interrupted her.

"Then What?"

"He tried to force you." He said

"He told you?" Sharpay was astounded that Troy would tell his dad, knowing his dad would probably castrate him

"It was an incredibly cowardly thing to do Sharpay, and I apologize on his behalf." Jack said sincerely

"Careful, with that blood pressure Coach." Sharpay joked

"Only you could joke at a time like this." Coach smiled

"I love your son." Sharpay confessed "And I forgave him a long time ago."

"He's so lucky to have you Sharpay." He grabbed her hand "Even if he's never told you, your his rock too." Sharpay cried on his shoulder for the rest of that night.

**Almost 2 months had passed wince that day and Troy still had not woken up from that coma, and Sharpay had not left his side. She had been there everyday after school just telling him about their day. The doctor kept telling them that it was already a miracle that he was in a coma and not dead, so they shouldn't hope for more. Now today was the day Jack and Lucy agreed that they would take him off Life support if he didn't respond. They were just filling out the paper work and Sharpay sneaked in to see Troy one last time....**

"Hey playmaker" She sniffled "You missed a hell of a day, some jerk tried to kiss Miranda during Lunch and she sucker punched him right in the face." She laughed "Please wake up" She turned serious "I miss you..... I need you Troy..." She laid down next to him on the bed and cried.

**Meanwhile Troy was in a cave trying to get out by removing rocks from the barricaded entrance in his way with his bare hands. Since the day he had the accident he somehow found his way here and on the ceiling of this cave it said he had exactly two months from that day to dig his way out of this cave or else he would be trapped here forever. He could also hear everything everyone said to him but he could see them or touch them so they were more like voices in his head.**

"I'm never getting out of here." He sat down defeatedly "I have 20 minutes and counting."

"Don't tell me your done." A voice said

"Hello?" Troy became a bit spooked. But when he turned around he saw a hooded white figure. "What do you want."

"Apparently I'm here to help since you can't even get this done." The figure laughed

"You know what I tried and I can't do it."

"Quit whining and come on" He picked Troy up "I know you want to see her again."

"Who?" Troy asked the figure

"The girl that keeps talking in your head." Troy looked shocked "I can hear her too you know."

"How?"

"In this place brother, anything can happen."

"Then how do we get out?"

"Sometimes..all we need is just a little push in the right direction."

"I've been picking these damn rocks for 2 months and I'm not getting anywhere." Troy whined

"Well back then you didn't have to people working on it."

"It's no use, I'm stuck here."

"Do you believe Love conquers all?" The figure asked seriously

"Only some things."

"I used tot think that way too, until I came here."

"If love conquers all, why are you still here?"

"And that's the clincher" He laughed "Simply because my job was done." The figure stepped extremely close to him.

"And mine?" Troy asked a little intimadated

"Not even close" He grabbed Troy's hand and put something in it. "Tell her it's okay, it's time to move on."

"Sharpay?"

"No."

"Then who?" Troy was confused

"You'll know who." he looked at him "And don't forget Love is the strongest weapon we have sometimes." And he pointed at Troy's Bicep which had Sharpay's name tattooed on it.

"Who are you?" Troy asked and the Figure smiled and lifted it's head so you could see it's jaw

"Just a friend brother, just a really good friend." and he grabbed Troy and threw him as hard as he could towards the barricaded entrance which broke it and sent him in into a bright light.

**Meanwhile Lucy and Jack had gone into the room and looked at Troy and bid their farewell's along with Sharpay and the rest of the wildcats but only his parents and Sharpay could be in the room when they disconnected the life support. They even brought a priest to bless his body. Right as they were about to disconnect it. Sharpay's hand which was securely wrapped in Troy's felt a light squeeze.**

"Wait" Sharpay whispered "Wait!" she said louder

"Sharpay honey, we have to do this." Jack spoke.

"No, I felt him squeeze my hand." She gripped Troy's face "Troy, baby." But he just laid there

"Sharpay, don't make this any harder please." Lucy told the doctor to continue and Sharpay looked defeated

"I love you Troy." She kissed him one last time before letting him go and turning away.

"I love you too." She heard above a whisper, she turned around thinking she imagined it but Jack and Lucy were also wide eyed at the now awake Troy whose eyes tried to get used to the light.

"Troy!" Sharpay hugged him and cried along with the rest of the family.

"Nurse!" The Doctor yelled and ran out of the room

"Your awake." Sharpay smiled at him

"Because of you."

**The Wildcats were able to visit him in the next couple of hours and see how he was doing for going through what he did the doctors were astounded he shouldn't even be alive much less fine he was actually fine. He could move limbs and breathe like nothing had happened, the priest had said it all when he said this was "Divine Intervention". Troy was now lying in bed thinking about the figure when Kelsi came in and sat next to him.**

"Hey, it's been a while since I've seen you." Troy spoke

"You too, I'm glad your doing okay."

"You too."

"Yeah Rehab went really well." Kelsi was not one to beat around the bush so she told him straight up what was on her mind. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When this whole thing started...i told José not to get involved with helping you....i was just so scared I didn't want anything to happen to him...and I feel guilty over what happened so I'm sorry."

"Kelz I have nothing to forgive you for what you did or said was natural alright I know you loved him and he loved you."

"I don't know, I've tried to make it work with Ryan but I feel sad every time I'm with him." Troy's eyes bulged out his head when the gears in his mind started working and he opened his right hand which had been clutched this whole time and in it was a small ring."

"It's okay" Troy spoke remembering what the figure told him to say "It's time to move on." And he handed her the ring

"Where did you get this?" Kelsi cried

"Call it Divine Intervention" Troy smiled and Kelsi hugged him

Kelsi had run out of the room in complete bliss and Sharpay had walked into his room wondering what had happened.

"I just saw Kelsi with José's engagement ring." She realized "Did you give it to her." and he nodded "Who'd you get it?"

"From a friend." he smiled at the memory "Just a really good friend." And he grabbed Sharpay's hands and they talked about their lives and most importantly who was going to drive who to school now that Sharpay could drive.....

**The End.**

**Seriously I almost cired it was a good story anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewd and read my story thank you I hope it was what you expected I feel really good about it anyway I have a new story up which is going to be up very soon so please give a look into it it's called "Summer of Love" Anyway thank you for everything guys hopefully you'll read the other one and review it as well* **


End file.
